A Fairy Tail
by Davi Jones
Summary: The Guardian. He is a being, who has been in the world since the birth of magic. It is said that he possesses the knowledge of over a thousand different types of magic. His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of Fairy Tail. [Follows Fairy Tail continuity with a Naruto twist]
1. Prologue

In the outskirts of Fiore, there lived a hermit. His existence was not known as this her,it secluded himself in the mountain scape. This hermit's name was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Tailed Beasts, Hero of Konohagakure, and Child of Prophecy. Thought It has been centuries since the end of the shinobi era. Chakra was quickly replaced by magic. Magic was different from chakra. While chakra utilized the physical and mental attributes of the user, magic was created from energy known as Ethernano. None of it matter to Naruto as he lived by himself to reminisce about his past. He was currently lying on his, looking at the bright, blue sky. It was a beautiful day with not a single cloud in the sky. Suddenly, he heard an explosion off to the distance.

"Hmmm, seems like another village is under attack," Naruto muttered in his mind.

" **Kit, aren't you going to do something?** " a growly voice known as Kurama asked in Naruto's head.

"Nah," Naruto replied as he closed his eyes.

" **You have changed, haven't you** ," Kurama stated.

"After a millennia, you start to change," Naruto replied.

" **True, but the others have started to grow weary of your attitude** ," Kurama stated.

"I know," Naruto responded," But after centuries of conflict, you start to lose hope and give up."

" **I know, kit, but it shouldn't stop you from trying** ," Kurama stated. Naruto turned his head to smoke rising from a nearby area.

"I know it shouldn't, but every death I see I feel like I'm betraying them," Naruto replied.

" **i would know for a fact that they don't blame you for those deaths** ," Kurama said," **But I do know that they will criticise you for giving up and losing hope**." Naruto didn't respond as he looked at the sky.

"How badly do they want to help?" Naruto asked.

" **Just try to save them** ," Kurama answered," **That's all they want**." Naruto was silent for a moment before standing up and stretching his body.

"Fine," Naruto replied," Go tell the others to get ready. I don't know how many mages there will be, but I know I'm far too rusty to face them without their help."

" **Give them hell, kit** ," Kurama responded. Naruto could feel the grin on Kurama's face as he dashed off towards the direction of the explosion.

* * *

A young, blonde girl stood among the wreckage of her home. Fire surrounded the entire area.

"Where is everybody?" the girl croaked out as she walked through the area. Suddenly, a man landed right in front of her.

"Ahhh," the girl screamed as blood splattered across her face. Then, another man landed right in front of her. She quivered in fear as the man seemed to stare at her.

"Well, well, well," the man spoke, terrifying the girl even more," It seems like we have ourselves a survivor. What's your name, little one?"

"M-M-M," the girl stuttered," Mavis Vermillion."

"Good to know, but it's not like I'm going to remember it," the man grinned before brandishing a knife," You will be dead by then." Mavis screamed as the knife was about to lose plunge into her skull.

"Offfff," Mavis suddenly heard as she saw another man in tattered black robes punch the other man into the distance. The man then turned around to look at Mavis. Mavis shuffled backwards, afraid that the new man might hurt her. The man just looked at her.

"Who are you?" the man questioned. Mavis just looked at the man wearily.

"I'm not going to kill you like that prick over there was going to," the man explained before taking off his hood to reveal a young blond-haired face with three whisker marks on each cheek," The name's Naruto Namikza-Uzumaki."

"I-I-I-I'm Mavis Vermillion," Mavis stuttered," Where are the others?" Mavis asked.

"They're dead. You were the only person alive I could find," Naruto answered. Mavis' eyes started to water as she understood the situation she was in.

"No, not my family," Mavis whimpered as tears started to stream down her face. Naruto was taken aback on what to do as it has been centuries since he had any interaction with someone, let alone a child. Naruto could only watch as Mavis covered her face and bawled her heart out.

" **Oh, you poor thing** ," a feline voice rang out," **Naruto, let me out**." Mavis stumbled back as a black-haired woman, wearing a blue and black kimono that seemed to be on fire, pooled into appearance.

"Are you sure about this, Matatabi?" Naruto asked. The woman ignored Naruto as she approached Mavis.

"W-W-Who are you?" Mavis stuttered.

" **I am Matatabi** ," the woman answered as she kneeled down in front of Mavis," **I wish to help you**."

"R-R-Really," Mavis replied with tears still streaming down her face.

" **Yes, young one** ," Matatabi reassured Mavis. Mavis just looked at her before wrapping her arms around Matatabi. Matatabi and Naruto heard Mavis start crying her heart out. Matatabi hugged Mavis back while Naruto stood there awkwardly, scratching his head. Soon, Mavis stopped crying as she parted away from Matatabi.

" **Young one** ," Matatabi spoke.

"Yes," Mavis replied, in a broken voice.

" **Do you know why your village was attacked?** " Matatabi asked. Mavis shook her head.

" **Ok** ," Matatabi responded as she stood up," **Well, the first thing we should do is leave this place**."

"B-B-B-But this is my home," Mavis stuttered; tears started welling up in her eyes. Matatabi looked at her with compassion before stroking Mavis' face.

" **I will impart on you some words a young boy told me** ," Matatabi said. Mavis looked up at Matatabi.

" **Home is where the heart is** ," Matatabi stated. Naruto looked at Matatabi in surprise as familiar words rang in his head.

" **A home is where you feel the most safe** ," Matatabi continued," **A home is where you can rest after a long day at work. A home is a place you can always come back to. A home is where your friends can come and visit you.** "

"And a home is where your family is," Mavis finished. Matatabi and Naruto looked at Mavis in surprise.

" **Seems like you know the words well** ," Matatabi said. Mavis nodded her head.

"My mother would always tell me those words," Mavis replied.

" **And where did she learn it from?** " Matatabi asked.

"She said it was a family tradition or something like that," Mavis answered. Matatabi's eyes looked towards Naruto, who had a frown on his face.

" **But do you understand what the words mean?** " Matatabi asked.

"No," Mavis answered, shaking her head.

" **Well, one day, you will** ," Matatabi responded," **Now, let's go get you out of here**." Mavis nodded her head before taking Matatabi's hand and tried to walk with her. Mavis noticed her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Matatabi noticed as well and picked up Mavis.

" **Go to sleep, little one** ," Matatabi said," **I will still be here when you wake**." Mavis smiled before going to sleep.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes, I am. She is bound to do great things** ," Matatabi answered.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked," It's not like she is going to create the strongest guild in Fiore or something like that."

" **Maybe she will** ," Matatabi responded as she walked past Naruto with Mavis in her arms," **She is your descendant after all**."


	2. Chapter 1: Hargeon Port

"I'm going to die," a pink-haired boy groaned as he tried to hold the contents of his stomach.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" a blue cat asked, innocently. These two were on train heading to a port known as Hargeon along with a third passenger

"Naruto, save me," the boy known as Natsu begged as he latched onto the leg of the third passenger. It has been years since that fateful day. Naruto was now sporting clothing he hasn't worn for centuries. Somehow, he managed to find his old Kage coat and the clothing he wore along with it. He chose to wear this as he had no other clothing.

"Natsu, this is your punishment for dragging me with you to follow an obvious false lead," Naruto responded.

"You're so mean," Natsu groaned as he ran towards to the window to release the contents of his stomach.

"Get over it," Naruto replied as he looked out the window to see the train station," We're here." The train soon came to a complete stop. Naruto picked up Natsu while the blue cat walked out of the train. Naruto carried Natsu to a nearby bench before laying him down on it.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" the blue cat asked again.

"Happy, he's clearly fine," Naruto stated. The cat, Happy, turned his head to look at Naruto. Naruto signaled for Happy to watch.

"Oi, Natsu," Naruto called out," The faster you recover, the faster we can find this Salamander guy." Instantly, Natsu stood up with fire in his eyes.

"Alright, I'm fired up," Natsu exclaimed.

"Told you," Naruto said as Happy smacked his forehead at Natsu's simplicity.

"Hey, where's my pack?" Natsu asked as he looked around for his enormous bag.

"On the train," Naruto and Happy answered as they pointed to the departing train. Natsu looked at the train for a moment, with fake anime tears falling down his face.

"My bag," Natsu murmured before looking serious," But it doesn't matter if I get to see Igneel again." Naruto just looked at Natsu while Happy cheered him on. The trio walked around the port. Soon, they saw a crowd of woman.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked a passerby.

"Oh, the great Salamander has come to town," the passerby answered. This excited Natsu and Happy as they ran towards the crowd.

"Wait," Naruto called out, but he could see Natsu and Happy have already barged through the crowd.

"IGNEEL, IT'S ME," Naruto heard Natsu cry out. Naruto slowly walked towards the crowd. He then watched Natsu being attacked by a bunch of women before being dragged into the middle of the crowd. Naruto has just managed push through the crowd to see Natsu once again being beaten up by women as a strange man flew away on a cloud of fire.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" Naruto asked as Natsu lay on the ground, saddened about the fact that the Salamander in Hargeon was not his long-lost father, Igneel.

"Umm, excuse me," a feminine voice said behind Naruto. The trio turned their heads to see a blond-haired woman with unnaturally large breasts.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"I would like to thank you for breaking the charm spell that creep was using," the girl said.

"Oh," Naruto replied," We didn't mean to do it." The girl just looked at Naruto in confusion.

"These two idiots," Naruto explained, pointing to a dejected Natsu and Happy," They thought that Natsu's father was here without consulting that fact that it could have been a fake."

"Even though, I feel like that I owe you," the girl replied," Let me offer you some lunch."

"Sure," Natsu instantly replied, getting up.

"Aye," Happy joined in.

"Seriously, both of you grow up," Naruto muttered. The trio soon found themselves in a restaurant. Natsu was eating to his heart's content while Happy was muting on some raw fish. Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen while Lucy was looking in disgust at the amount of food flying across the area.

"So, let me get this straight," the girl known as Lucy said," You thought your father, who is a dragon, was here." Natsu nodded his head.

" I don't understand that," Lucy responded," Why would a dragon be here in the middle of a port?"

"I tried telling him that," Naruto stated as he drank the last of his ramen soup," But he wouldn't listen to me. Why are you here in Hargeon anyway Lucy?"

"Oh, I guess you can't tell, but I'm a travelling mage," Lucy stated as she showed off a key set.

"W~hat i~s that?" Natsu asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Naruto glared at Natsu. Natsu quickly swallowed his food.

"What is that?" Natsu repeated his question. Lucy just looked at Natsu.

"These are celestial keys," Lucy answered," I am able to summon beings from another dimension with these keys. I currently want to join a guild called Fairy Tail." Naruto and Natsu looked at each other before looking back at Lucy.

"Why Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is considered to be the strongest guild in the whole of Fiore with members such as the Salamander of Fairy Tail, the Queen of Fairies, Titania, the Demon of Fairy Tail, the Ace of Fairy Tail, and their most powerful member, the Guardian, who is said to have knowledge of over a thousand different types of magic," Lucy answered in great detail.

"So is that where you're headed?" Natsu responded. Lucy nodded her head.

"I really hope I can make it in," Lucy dreamed. Natsu and Naruto could see hearts in her eyes as she dreamed about being in Fairy Tail.

"You're weird," Happy stated as he munched on his fish.

"So says the talking cat," Lucy shouted. Naruto was amused at the funny expression on Lucy's face.

"Well, thanks for the meal," Naruto stated as he stood up," But the three is us got to get going. Make sure to avoid that Salamander guy. He sounds like trouble."

"Oh, no problem," Lucy said as she stood up as well," It was my pleasure. I'm not dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice."

"So, you're not as dumb as you look," Happy replied.

"YOU STUPID CAT," Lucy shouted. After Lucy paid for the meal, the trio left Lucy as they walked towards the train station.

"She would fit perfectly in Fairy Tail, wouldn't she?" Natsu stated as the trio walked.

"Yeah, she would," Happy replied.

"Yeah, she would fit in perfectly with you nut jobs," Naruto added in.

"HEY," Natsu and Happy shouted.

"Did you hear about the party on Salamander's ship?" the trio heard a group of woman say. Naruto and Natsu focused their attention on the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous of all the people going," another woman said.

"He is the Salamander of Fairy Tail. He's bound to attact a lot of woman," the previous woman replied. Naruto, Natsu, and Happy looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"So he's from Fairy Tail, is he now?" Natsu growled," Well, I'm not going to let that guy tarnish Fairy Tail's name." Naruto just grinned.

"Give him hell, Natsu," Naruto said, Natsu nodded his head.

"Happy, let's go," Natsu ordered before flying off thanks to Happy. Naruto looked at the departing figures of Natsu and Happy.

"Don't worry, Mavis," Naruto muttered," I won't let that creep tarnish your hard-work."

* * *

Lucy was sitting on a bench, reading the latest issue of Wizard's Magazine. She was reading the latest exploit of the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"It sounds like he is having so much fun," Lucy muttered as she turned the page," I wish I was part of Fairy Tail."

"So you want to be part of Fairy Tail," a voice near her said. Lucy turned her head to see the creep with a smirk on his face.

"So what?" Lucy replied.

"I can help you get into Fairy Tail," the creep stated," Since I am part of it." Lucy looked at the man in shock.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"I am well-respected in Fairy Tail," the creep answered," Just come with me and I will get you into Fairy Tail."

"How do I know that you're not trying to trick me?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm telling you the truth," the creep answered," If I was trying to trick you, I would have used my charm spell on you." Lucy then noticed that she wasn't feeling any unusual feelings towards the creep.

"Alright, I will trust you," Lucy stated.

"Good," the creep replied as he held out his arm for Lucy to take," Follow me then." Lucy took the man's arm and together, they walked to a port. Lucy noticed the crowds of woman following the man.

"Would you stop emitting your charm spell?" Lucy glared at the man.

"Your wish is my command," the man replied before clicking his fingers. Lucy noticed the crowds of women disperse.

"Wow, you actually listened to what I said," Lucy commented.

"I don't need a crowd of women when I have a beautiful one right next to me," the man replied, smiling at Lucy. Lucy felt her face turn red at the compliment.  
"Whatever, Salamander," Lucy responded as she turned her head away. She failed to notice the leacherous glint in the man's eyes. The duo walked onto a ship. Lucy then noticed the countless woman on his ship, dressed in ball gowns.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just hosting a party for my friends and the civilians of this town," the man answered. A clerk approached the duo.

"Here is the dress you requested," the clerk stated as he presented a beautiful, long maroon dress.

"Thank you," the man replied before grabbing the dress and handing it to Lucy," Here is a dress for you."

"Are you sure?" Lucy responded.

"Yes, I'm positive," the man insisted," I think this dress would look great on you."

"Thanks," Lucy replied as she grabbed the dress.

"The changing rooms are third doors to your right," the man informed Lucy. Lucy nodded her head and walked there. The man then turned his head to the clerk.

"Make sure she doesn't find out," the man ordered," I would hate for our evening to get ruined." The clerk nodded his head before inconspicuously following Lucy. A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne glasses. The man took one off and smirked.

"Soon, you will be mine," the man grinned.

 **An hour later**

Lucy was enjoying the party. Although she had her doubts about the man, she found him to be quite charming. Currently, she was dancing with said man.

"I still didn't quite catch your name," the man said as he twirled with Lucy.

"Lucy," Lucy said.

"No last name," the man replied. Lucy shook her head.

"I have no problem with that," the man responded.

"So what type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, spinning.

"I thought you knew," the man replied," I use a special type of fire magic. What about you?"

"I'm a celestial wizard," Lucy answered, dancing in tune with the man.

"I've heard about them," the man responded," I heard that they were powerful if they have the right spirits. Though, I never thought that they would be this cute" Lucy blushed at the man's compliment before noticing that the song had ended.

"Whew," Lucy responded as she walked off the dane floor.

"Where are you going?" the man asked.

"I'm going to head outside for some fresh air," Lucy answered as she grabbed a bottle of champagne.

"This has been a very eventful day," Lucy thought as she turned around to head back to the party. Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to see a trapdoor.

"What is this?" Lucy whispered as she opened it up. She saw a flight of stairs, heading down into the bottom of the ship. Lucy walked down with the moonlight as her only source of light. When she reached the bottom step, she was immediately horrified as she saw thousands of men, women, and children locked up in cages.

"What is going on here?" Lucy exclaimed before seeing darkness. She felt her body being lifted and carried far way.

"Hey, let go of me," Lucy demanded. She tried to move her hands, but they were being restrained by something. Soon, Lucy felt herself being dropped on the floor. Then, the thing covering her eyes was lifted. Lucy saw the supposed Salamander and a bunch of goons, surrounding her.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded to know," Why are there men and women locked up underneath?" The man just looked at her before shaking his head.

"Ahh, Lucy," the man responded," I really didn't want our night to end this way."

"Why are people locked in cages?" Lucy repeated her question. The man just looked at Lucy before walking up to her.

"Do you really want to know?" the man asked, smirking. Lucy just glared at the man.

"They're citizens of Fiore, who I have kidnapped, to sell off at a slave auction overseas," the man stated. Lucy glared at the man as he slowly approached her.

"Why?" Lucy demanded to know.

"For money, of course," the man replied.

"You monster," Lucy glared.

"Then, I guess it isn't a good time for me to tell you that I'm not the Salamander of Fairy Tail," the man stated as he stood right in front of Lucy. Lucy's eye widened as she moved her hand to her pocket. She panicked as she did't find her ring of keys.

"Looking for this," the man said as he showed Lucy's ring of keys.

"When did you take that?" Lucy questioned.

"During our dance," the man answered before throwing her eyes out of the ship window.

"NO," Lucy shouted as she watched her keys fly out of the window. She then cowered away as the man approached her.

"I was originally going to make another slave, the man stated as he looked at Luc," But I think I'm going to make you mine."

"You stay away from me," Lucy ordered as she backed away only to bump not something muscular. Lucy turned her head to see two goons standing over her menacingly. Lucy then turned her head to see the man right in front of her.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," the man said as he cupped Lucy's face with one hand," It won't be bad being with me." The man started leaning forward. Suddenly, the roof of the room was demolished. Everyone turned their heads to see a pink-haired man, glaring at them.

"Natsu," Lucy exclaimed as she recognised the man.

"And me," a familiar blue cat announced as he appeared from behind Natsu.

"How the hell did you get on my ship?" the man demanded to know.

"Easy," Natsu answered as he approached them," I crashed through the roof." Natsu then seemed to ignite his fists.

"Happy, get Luigi out of here," Natsu ordered as he started running toward the group.

"Aye, sir," Happy responded before two wings seemed to appear out his back. Everyone except for Natsu was stunned at the appearance of the wings. This gave Natsu the perfect opportunity to smash the man's face. The man crashed into the wall of the room.

"Happy, now," Natsu shouted before engaging in fight with the goons.

"Aye, sir," Happy replied before flying towards, pick her up, and fly through the damaged ceiling.

"How are you doing this?" Lucy screamed as she saw herself above the ship. She could see holes being made.

"Stop," Lucy should," They're people underneath the ship."

"We know," Happy said," Naruto is getting them out as we speak." Lucy looked at Happy.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Just look at the beach," Happy answered. Lucy turned her head to the beach to see a mass of people. Lucy just gaped as she saw a familiar spike of blog hair standing in front of the crowd.

"Umm, Luce," Happy said.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"We have a problem," Happy stated,"I'm running out magic."

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted before she found herself and Happy falling towards the sea. At their height, it was bound to cause severe injuries for the two of them. Lucy did the only thing she could do. She grabbed Happy and hugged him to protect him from a majority of the impact. Lucy closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. Then, Lucy found herself being carried in mid-air by something. Lucy opened her eyes to see Naruto, smiling at her.

"I have to say that I'm impressed that you would risk your life for a complete stranger," Naruto stated. Lucy just looked Naruto before looking at the beach.

"How are you here, but there at the same time?" Lucy questioned.

"This is one of Naruto's magic," Happy answered," It is called the **Multi Shadow Clone Technique**." Lucy just looked at Naruto in awe as they landed on the water without falling in.

"How are you doing that as well?" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is another one of Naruto's magic," Happy answered," It is called the **Water-Walking Technique**."

"How many types of magic do you know?" Lucy asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I never counted," Naruto answered," Seems like Natsu is nearly done." Lucy turned her head to see the man fly out of the ship before a huge explosion took out the ship.

"Happy, go get Natsu," Naruto ordered.

"Aye, sir," Happy responded as his wings reappeared and Happy jumped off to fly towards the now demolished ship. Naruto carried Lucy towards the beach.

"Wait," Lucy cried out," I need to get my keys."

"I have them right here," Naruto replied as he showed Lucy's ring of keys.

"Thank you," Lucy cried out as she grabbed the keys off Naruto.

"No problem," Naruto responded before jumping onto the beach sand. He then let Lucy stand on the beach before looking back to see Natsu and Happy flying towards them.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

"No problem," Naruto replied just as Natsu and Happy landed on the beach.

"Naruto, did you see what I did?" Natsu asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Very impressive fire display," Naruto praised.

"I didn't destroy anything this time," Natsu shouted, excitedly.

"For that, I will teach you how to create multiple fireballs at once," Naruto promised. Natsu seemed to gleam. Lucy looked back between Naruto and Natsu.

"What type of mages are you?" Lucy asked. Naruto and Natsu turned their heads to look at her.

"Fairy Tail mages," Natsu answered," I am Fired Dragon Slayer." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"You're the Salamander of Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu nodded his head. Lucy then turned her head to look at Naruto.

"Then, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki," Naruto replied," But I think you would know me better as the Guardian." Lucy then fainted right on the spot.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**I am happy that all of you are enjoying this new story. For that, here is another chapter for you guys to read. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Naruto and Natsu were walking along the streets of Magnolia while Happy was flying above them. Behind them, Lucy was dreaming of all the things she could do once she entered Fairy Tail.

"So, Luigi," Natsu called out.

"The name's Lucy, jackass," Lucy responded, violently.

"Whatever, Luigi," Natsu replied," I was just wondering why did you become a wizard?" Lucy froze for a moment. Natsu and Happy didn't notice the sudden change in expression, but Naruto did. As soon as the grimace came, Lucy put a smile back on her face.

"I just want to help others," Lucy answered," That's all."

"Not a bad answer," Naruto replied. The group then stood in front of a huge two-story building with an insignia of a fairy over the top of the doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Natsu announced," You will love it here." Natsu then looked at Naruto.

"Are you still up for it, old man?" Natsu asked.

"I look younger than you, you dumbass, but I will join just before the master shows up," Naruto replied before both of them put their legs. Lucy watched in mock horror as the duo kicked the doors right off their hinges.

"WE'RE BACK," Natsu announced before jump-kicking a fellow guild member. Lucy watched as the guild member flew through the air before crashing into a table.

"Oi, what was that for?" the guildmemeber demanded to know,

"That's for lying to me about Igneel," Natsu shouted back.

"I didn't lye to you about anything," the man responded," I just told you about a rumour I heard."

"Oi, Natsu," a shirtless, black-haired man called out," Quit messing around."

"What'cha going to do about it, Gray?" Natsu taunted.

"This," the man known as Gray responded before socking Natsu right in the face. Natsu then retaliated with an uppercut. Gary flew through the air and crashed into nearby table.

"Hey, I'm trying to drink her," a brunette cried out," Also Gray, your clothes."

"I don't have time for that," Gray responded as he jumped up and charged towards Natsu.

"Seriously, again?," another called out before joining in. Lucy watched in fear as more and more people joined into the fight. A stray beer bottle nearly hit Lucy on the head.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy cried out as she ducked from an incoming projectile.

"Another guild fight," Happy answer with a fish in his mouth.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked.

"From my mama," Happy answered.

"Who?" Lucy responded.

"He means me," a voice said behind Lucy. Lucy turned around to see a beautiful white-haired girl. Lucy instantly recognised as she was rated as one of the most beautiful girls in all of Fiore.

"Lisanna Strauss!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yep, that's me," the girl known Lisanna smiled.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Lucy responded before taking in deep breaths.

"The magazine photos fail to capture the true beauty of her," Lucy thought before realising something.

"How are you this cat's mother?" Lucy asked as she pointed at Happy. Lisanna giggled.

"I'm not his real mother," Liana explained," Natsu and I hatched him from an egg we found in the forest." Lucy just looked at Lisanna in shock.

"Natsu managed to do something like that?!" Lucy replied. Lisanna nodded her head.

"But he seems so immature and rough," Lucy stated as she pointed at Natsu, who just punched a big man in the face along with Gray.

"Once you get to know him, you will know he is more than that," Lisanna responded before looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto," Lisanna answered," He still hasn't paid for his rent at Fairy Hills."

"Fairy Hills?" Lucy responded, but Lisanna has already spotted Naruto at the bar counter. Lucy followed Lisanna as she confronted Naruto at the counter.

"Naruto," Lisanna said sweetly," Why haven't you paid for your rent at Fairy Hills?" Naruto turned his head to look at Lisanna.

"Don't have the money right now," Naruto answered.

'It still doesn't excuse you from paying rent like the rest of us," Lisanna responded.

"I think building the place should," Naruto replied.

"That excuse stopped working after master finally managed to calculate that we have already paid off our debt to you by providing you with free accomodation and food," Lisanna argued. Naruto just looked at her.

"I still don't have the money," Naruto responded, turning away from her.

"Show me your wallet," Lisanna ordered. Naruto didn't even bother looking at her.

"Naruto," Lisanna drawled out. Naruto still refused to respond.

"If you don't, I will burn your Icha Icha books," Lisanna threatened. Naruto instantly whipped his head around. Lucy was certain that she heard a crack.

"You wouldn't dare," Naruto responded," I hid my sensei's books too well."

"Oh really," Lisanna replied," If I recall, your sensei's books were hidden underneath the floorboard, which is underneath your futon. Am I right or am I wrong?" Naruto just glared at Lisanna before sighing.

"You win," Naruto admitted before pulling out a bag from thin air," Here is your fifty-thousand jewels."

"Thank you," Lisanna responded as she took the bag of rupees.

"Wait, the rent at Fairy Hills cost fifty-thousand jewels!" Lucy responded. Lisanna and Naruto turned their heads to look at her.

"Yeah," they responded in unison.

"Is there a room for me?" Lucy asked. Naruto and Lisanna looked at each other.

"You have to be a member of Fairy Tail to live in Fairy Hills," Lisanna replied as she looked at Lucy.

"That's fine I was aiming to be part of Fairy Tail anyway," Lucy responded. Suddenly, they heard a crash. The trio turned their heads to see everyone charging up their magic.

"Well, it seems like it's time," Naruto said as he stood up. Naruto then jumped right into the middle of the fight.

"What is he doing?" Lucy asked.

"Shhh," Lisanna replied," The fun's just about to begin." Lucy then turned her head to see Naruto engaging everyone in combat. Left and right, Naruto knocked someone out with a single punch or a single kick. Soon, there were only two people left, Natsu and Gray.

"We will ~huff~ defeat you," the duo managed to wheeze out.

"Prove it then," Naruto taunted.

"AHHHH," Natsu and Gray yelled as they charged towards Naruto. In a blur, Naruto uppercutted both boys at the same time, launching them through the air before they crash-landed on the floor. Lucy could see that they were dazed.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, a giant fist slammed into Naruto.

"Oh my god," Lucy exclaimed as giant towered over the spot where Naruto used to be. To her surprise, she heard laughter coming out from underneath the fist.

"Nice one, but not good enough," Lucy heard Naruto say before a gust of wind pushed the giant away.

" **Today is the day I beat you, old man** ," the giant seemed to say.

"I don't think you can really say that considering I look younger than you," Naruto replied, getting up. Naruto and the giant then seemed to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Shockwaves shook the entire guild hall as their punches collided with each other. Lucy watched in fascination as the giant and Naruto seemed to be evenly matched.

"Ok, I'm bored," Naruto stated before dodging the giant's punch. Grabbing the giant's hand, he flipped the giant over, forcing the giant to crash onto the floor. Naruto then wiped his hands.

"What is that now?" Naruto asked.

" **I lost count** ," the giant replied as it started to shrink," All I know is that I have't won a single match." Lucy was surprised to see a short, old man take place of the once enormous giant.

"You still have another few years to beat me," Naruto replied.

"Stop making fun of my old age," the old man grumbled before looking around the guild. He accounted for the damaged walls, over-turned tables, and the broken ceiling.

"M-M-M-My guild," the old man started to bawl. Naruto watched in amusement as the old man started to cry anime tears while Lucy just looked at the man.

"Who is he?" Lucy asked.

"The master of the guild, Makarov Dreyar," Lisanna answered.

"He's the master!" Lucy responded. Lisanna nodded his head.

"Boy," Naruto called out.

"What?" the old man known as Makarov responded.

"Are you forgetting something?" Naruto replied. Makarov looked at Naruto before understanding what he meant.

"We can't," Makarov responded. Naruto just looked at Makarov dejectedly.

"Why not?" Naruto replied.

"We don't have the money to do that," Makarov explained. Naruto thought about it before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto admitted before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the guild seemed to magically restore itself. Makarov was stunned at first before turning around looking at Naruto. Lucy could see that Makarov was crying even more anime tears.

"Grandfather, thank you," Makarov cried out as he tried to hug Naruto. Naruto stopped Makarov with an outstretched arm.

"Remember Makarov," Naruto said," No hugs."

"But you saved the guild from having to spend tons of money," Makarov pleaded.

"If you want to thank me, then give me free accommodation and food for the rest of my life," Naruto demanded. Makarov stopped for moment before shaking his head.

"You must pay for your rent, grandfather, like everyone else," Makarov ordered. Naruto just glared at him.

"You do know if you were the master of this guild you wouldn't have to pay rent," Makakrov suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on running this place anytime soon," Naruto stated. Macaron frowned before remembering something.

"Can you wake up the guild mates?" Makarov asked," It's time for the weekly lecture."

"You mean nagging," Naruto responded before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, everyone was standing in attention in front of Makarov. Lou turned her head to see Lisanna had disappeared as well.

"What the hell?" Lucy exclaimed. She then turned her head to see Makarov jump onto the balcony, hitting his head on the way there.

"Did Naruto beat us again?" Lucy heard a guild mate whisper.

"Of course, he did," another answered.

"He wouldn't be the strongest Mage in the whole Fiore if he didn't," another stated.

"Stronger in Fiore?" Lucy muttered," I thought that he was the strongest Fairy Tail wizard."

"LISTEN UP," Lucy heard Makarov shout out. All members of Fairy Tail stood to attention.

"I have with me a list of all the complaints the Magic Council has sent me about all of you during your missions," Makarov announced, showing off a pile of paper in his hand," Let me read out the list of complaints. Gray, some civilians are complaining that you walk around naked without a care in the world."

"I didn't know I was naked, ok?" Gray responded.

"Elfman, you assaulted a client when you were tasked in protecting him," Makarov read out.

"He said that education was not MANLY," a big man with white hair shouted out.

"Cana, you drank all of the council's storage wine," Makarov continued.

"Damn, I thought they didn't notice," a familiar brunette responded as she took a swig of her drink.

"And lastly Natsu," Makarov said. Everyone turned their heads to see Natsu, expecting for him to be scolded once again for property damage.

"I'm so proud of you," Makarov stated.

"Ehhhhh," everyone responded as they looked up at Makarov like he was crazy.

"The latest report from the magic council has informed me that you managed to cause minimal damage and saved the lives of countless citizens," Makarov read out," I am finally proud that one of my brats actually did something right, but for the rest of you, you're just lucky that Erza or Mira aren't here to punish you." Everyone paled at the mention of their names.

"Luckily, Naruto and I see the only ones here with authority, so we only have one thing to say," Makarov said before burning the pile of paper," Screw the council. We are Fairy Tail. Our spirit cannot be controlled by rules and regulations. Follow the Fairy Tail way brats. Live your life the fullest." Makarov then pointed his finger to the sky.

"YEAH," everyone shouted as everyone pointed their fingers to the sky as well.

"Yep, screw the council," Naruto agreed as he looked towards the sky.

"What a bunch of weirdos," Lucy muttered as she smiled at the cheerfulness within the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

"So where do you want the stamp and what color?" Lisanna asked Lucy.

"On my right hand in pink please," Lucy answered. Lisanna nodded her head before coating the stamp in pink ink. Lucy held out her right hand before Lisanna stamped on it. Suddenly, Lucy felt a surge of magical power flow through here as the guild mark imprinted itself into her skin.

"What was that feeling?" Lucy questioned as she looked at her right hand.

"No one knows except for Naruto and Master," Lisanna answered," All we know is that it connects every single one of us to a source of power, which can only be controlled by a select few."

"Who are the select few?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto and Master of course," Lisanna answered. Lucy nodded her head.

"Sounds about right," Lucy responded before noticing Natsu at the mission board. She ran towards him.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy called out, showing off her fairy mark," I got the guild mark."

"That's nice, Luigi," Natsu monotonously responded.

"THE NAME'S LUCY," Lucy shouted back. Then, she noticed a young boy run up to the master.

"Jiji, where's my dad?" the boy asked. Lucy noticed tears forming around the boy's eyes. Makarov just looked at the boy with concern, but kept on an expressionless face.

"I told you before he is on a mission," Makarov answered," He will be back when he is done."

"But he has been gone for three days," the boy complained," Shouldn't you go out looking for him?" Makarov just looked at the boy.

"Romeo, your father is a mage," Makarov stated," It would demeaning for him if we had to send out mages to look for him. Trust me he is fine."

"But what if he's not fine," Romeo started to shout as tears streamed down his face.

"He will be fine," Makarov replied," He is a Fairy Tail mage after all." Lucy watched as the boy known as Romeo stood still for just a moment before socking Makarov right in the face.

"I HATE YOU," Romeo shouted before running out of the guild. Makarov picked himself up and sat down on the bar counter.

"Lisanna, pass me a beer, will ya?" Makarov asked.

"Sure thing, master," Lisanna replied before handing Makarov a cup of beer.

"You really have a way with kids," Naruto commented as he sat down next to Makarov on the bar stool.

"Shut up, old man," Makarov responded as he took swig of his beer. Suddenly, the whole guild heard a smash from the mission board. They turned their heads to see Natsu's fist imbedded into the wall before he walked away.

"Oi, Natsu," a big, black-haired man called, out," Watch it."

"What's his problem?" Lucy asked Lisanna as she approached the bar.

"You know how Natsu's dad is a dragon," Lisanna stated.

"He's an actual dragon!" Lucy responded," I thought he was being delusional."

"It's true," Lisanna replied," Naruto showed us." Lucy just looked at Naruto in surprise.

"How?" Lucy responded before looking back at Lisanna.

"But what does this have to do with that boy's father?" Lucy asked.

"You see several years ago," Lisanna answered," Natsu's father left him." Lucy just looked at her in surprise.

"Where to?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows," Lisanna answered," All we know is that Igneel left Natsu to Naruto before vanishing into thin air. Natsu has been looking for him ever since."

"And I'm guessing he doesn't want anyone else to suffer the same as he did," Lucy finished.

"Bingo," Lisanna smiled. Lucy then turned her head to Naruto.

"But how would Naruto know a dragon?" Lucy asked. Naruto just shrugged before realising something.

"Hey, boy," Naruto said.

"What, old man?" Makarov responded.

"Where's Macao?" Naruto asked.

"He's fighting off vulcans on the top of Mt. Hakobe," Makarov answered.

"Does Natsu know?" Naruto asked.

"Macao got the job three days ago, just after you three left," Makarov explained. Naruto was silent for moment before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Makarov asked.

"Well, someone's got to tell Natsu," Naruto stated.

"Why do you have such a deep interest in Natsu?" Makarov asked," I can understand Erza and Mira, but why Natsu?" Naruto just turned his head to look at Makarov.

"Let's just say that if I ever died and go to heaven, certain people are going to beat me up if I don't protect him," Naruto replied before walking away. Lucy just looked at the departing figure of Naruto.

"If you want to join them, join them," Lucy heard Makarov say.

"Master!" Lisanna responded," It isn't wise to send a fresh mage to a place like Mt Hakobe."

"Too late," Makrov responded. Lisanna looked up to see Lucy had disappeared.

"Aren't you worried?" Lisanna asked.

"Not if my old man is going," Makarov answered truthfully," He will do whatever it takes to bring those three back safe and sound. Just like he did with you, Lisanna." Lisanna nodded her head in agreement, but she still couldn't stop feeling worried.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Natsu asked Lucy. Currently, Natsu, Naruto, Lucy, and Happy were all sitting in carriage on the way to Mt Hakobe.

"I just wanted to join you guys," Lucy responded.

"Ok," Natsu responded.

"We're here," the driver called out.

"Thanks," Naruto responded as the four of them exited out of the carriage. Lucy was immediately bombarded the chilliest wind she has ever felt.

"W-W-Wh-h-hy is-is-is it-it so-so c-c-cold?" Lucy shivered out. Naruto, Natsu, and Happy just looked at her.

"This is cold for you?" Natsu responded.

"Yes," Lucy shouted," How are you guys not freezing?"

"My magic keeps me warm," Natsu answered.

"I'm a cat," Happy replied.

"This is not cold," Naruto stated. Lucy just looked at the three of them before pulling out a key.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

" **Gate of the Clock, I open thee** ," Lucy shouted," **Horogluim**." Suddenly, Lucy was inside what seemed to be a large grandfather clock.

"What the hell is that!" Natsu shouted.

"This is my ultimate protection," the clock seemed to say while Lucy's mouth was just moving.

"Ahhh, Horogluim," Naruto greeted," It's good to see you."

"Likewise, sir Naruto," Horogluim responded as he bowed towards Naruto.

Wait, you know Horogluim!" Lucy in Horogluim's voice replied, surprised.

"Yeah," Naruto responded before walking away," Come on, I want to find Macao before dinnertime."

"Yosh, I'm all fired up," Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir," Happy joined in.

"Who are you, Naruto?" Lucy wondered as the group started to trek through the snowy mountain. The group was near the top of the mountain when Natsu lost his patience.

"OI, MACAO," Natsu shouted," WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto immediately slapped his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Natsu responded.

"You idiot," Naruto scolded," Do you really want to start an avalanche?"

'What's the big deal?" Natsu responded.

"The big deal is that she," Naruto said, pointing to a sleeping Lucy," Will die because of it. Remember she is a newbie when it comes to utilising her magic."

"So are you going to teach her like you did the rest of us?" Natsu asked.

"Probably," Naruto replied," That reminds me when we get back, remind me to teach you that spell I promised you at Hargeon."

"I completely forgot about that," Natsu responded. Behind the duo, Happy smacked his forehead at Natsu's stupidity. Happy then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, guys," Happy called out. Naruto and Natsu turned their heads to Happy.

"What?" they responded.

"Look," Happy replied, pointing his finger at a figure charging towards the group.

"is that a vulcan?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Naruto answered.

"Alright," Natsu grinned as he ignited his fist,' I'm all fired up now."

"Good," Naruto replied before grabbing Natsu's collar.

"Hey," Natsu responded before finding himself being hurled towards the incoming vulcan.

"Take him out," Naruto called out.

"You got it," Natsu shouted back as he prepped his fist for a punch. The vulcan just looked up before Natsu's fist smashed right into it. The force smashed the vulcan's head right into the ground, knocking it unconscious.

"Nice job," Naruto commented as he appeared right next to Natsu.

"Thanks," Natsu replied," Where's Luigi and Happy?"

"They're still on the trail," Naruto answered," We will go back to them as soon as the vulcan transforms."

"Huh?" Natsu responded before noticing the vulcan had started changing. Soon, the vulcan changed into a middle-aged man with black hair. He had bruises all over his body, but he was relatively unharmed.

"Hey Macao," Naruto greeted as Natsu went to lift up the man.

"Hey old man," Macao weakly greeted before going unconscious.

"Seems like our mission has been accomplished," Naruto stated.

"That seemed a bit too easy," Natsu replied. Then, Naruto and Natsu heard a rumbling behind them. They turned around to see a massive avanlache heading straight for them. Naruto and Natsu only had one thing on their minds.

"RUN," they shouted before sprinting off. Happy and Horogluim were waiting for the two on the trail when they heard a rumbling noise. This woke up Lucy instantly.

"What the?" Lucy responded before turning her head to see Natsu and Naruto sprinting towards them with a humongous avanlache behind them.

"RUN," they shouted. It was just that moment that the time limit on Horogluim ended. Lucy found herself on the cold ground with avanlache about to bury her.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Happy shouted as his wings appeared on his back," RUN."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lucy replied as she started to sprint as fast as she could. And thus, Lucy got a taste of what adventure in Fairy Tail felt like. Don't worry they made it all back safe and sound. Romeo got his father back thus satisfying Naruto, Natsu, and Happy. Lucy, on the other hand, was not happy as on the next day, she got a cold.


	4. Chapter 3: First Mission

It has been a week since Lucy has joined Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, she has been sick for the entire time. Lucy was currently at her desk, writing something. She had finally recovered from that nasty cold, but she wanted to make sure she was absolutely fine before going back to the guild. Her room window was suddenly slammed open.

"Ahhh," Lucy screamed, falling off her chair. She then saw a pink-haired man jump into her room along with a blue cat.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu replied, smiling.

"Hi, Lucy," Happy greeted.

"What have I told you about coming into my room through the window?" Lucy responded.

"Can't remember," Natsu replied," What'cha writing?" Lucy quickly scrunched up the papers she was writing on.

"Nothing," Lucy answered.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Natsu replied. Lucy was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Lucy wondered.

"That must be the old man," Natsu stated before walking to the door and opening it. The door revealed Naruto, glaring at Natsu.

"Natsu, I thought I told you to stop barging into other people's room through the window," Naruto told off Natsu.

"I know," Natsu replied," But it's just way more convenient."

"True," Naruto admitted before stepping inside Lucy's room.

'What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned, setting the papers down.

"I'm here to talk to you about a mission," Natsu answered.

"Makarov sent me to keep an eye on him," Naruto answered.

"Where Natsu goes, I go," Happy added in.

"Great," Lucy responded before turning her head to Natsu," Why are you asking me to help you with a mission?"

"Because you are a strong wizard," Natsu replied. Lucy blushed at Natsu's compliment.

"From what Naruto tells me," Natsu continued," I honestly just needed someone who fits this description." Lucy was still blushing when Natsu handed her a flyer. As she read it, the blush on her cheeks faded and mood turned sour very quickly.

"YOU JUST WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS," Lucy shouted at Natsu, who covered his ears to block out the sound. Happy flew up to Naruto's ear.

"He isn't very smart when it comes to women," Happy commented.

"Agreed," Naruto responded as he watched Lucy bread Natsu about the negatives of objectifying women.

"But Luce," Natsu responded as soon as Lucy's rant was over," I picked you because you were the perfect candidate for the job." Naruto and Happy sniggered as the blush returned to Lucy's cheeks.

"Oh ok," Lucy meekly replied. Naruto leaned towards Happy.

"She's very easy to please, isn't she?" Naruto whispered.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"I can hear you," Lucy shouted towards Naruto and Happy.

"So, are you in?" Natsu asked.

"Sure," Lucy answered.

"Good," Natsu replied," Meet us at the train station at ten o'clock tomorrow." Natsu was then about to jump out the window before Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"Remember, Natsu," Naruto said before dragging him out of the door with Happy following them. Lucy just looked at them before remembering something.

"I forgot to ask how much money we get," Lucy exclaimed," Oh wait, I can ask them tomorrow."

 **At the guild**

"Oh no, it's gone," a blue-haired girl said as she looked at the mission board.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Makarov asked.

"The Melon mission is gone," Levy answered as she looked at him.

"Ahh, yes," Makarov responded," I think Natsu took that one."

"Why?" Levy replied," It's nowhere near as exciting as the Wyvern mission or the bandit ones."

"True, but he's probably chose that mission to ease the new girl into the life as a mage," Makakrov explained.

"Really?" Levy responded in surprise," That's new. Natsu has never done something like that before."

"I don't know why he had a change of heart, but I'm thankful that someone has decided to help the new girl," Makarov stated," Eithier that or he knows that the reward for the mission has increased to two million jewels."

"WHAT?!" Levy shouted," Why?" Makarov shrugged.

"Ok, better question," Levy responded," Is Lisanna ok with this?" Makarov was silent for a moment before turning his head to look at Levy.

"She doesn't need to know about this," was all Makarov had to say before looking away. Levy shrugged before walking back to her table.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Lucy had just arrived at the train station around ten o'clock. She looked around to see if there was anybody else there.

"Where are they?" Lucy muttered as she sat down a bench. Lucy thought about what she read on the flyer last night.

"Twenty-thousand jewels to destroy a book," Lucy whispered to herself," Now, why would there be a mission like that?"

"Interesting, isn't it?" a voice stated right behind Lucy. Lucy whipped her head around to see Naruto standing on the wall.

"How are you doing that?" Lucy responded as Naruto moved to sit down right next to Lucy.

"Easy," Naruto answered," I just apply cha~magic to my feet and I can stick to walls."

"Is that all?" Lucy replied. Naruto nodded his head.

"Can I do it?" Lucy asked. Naruto was silent for moment before shaking his head.

"You need a special type of magic to do it," Naruto explained," One only I have." Lucy looked at Naruto for moment before nodding her head.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lucy said," I heard some of the guild mates talking about how you're the strongest mage in Fiore." Naruto nodded his head.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"No reason," Naruto answered," I'm the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, which is the strongest guild in Fiore, so technically, it makes me the strongest wizard of Fiore." Lucy looked at Naruto for a moment before nodding her head in understanding.

"That makes sense," Lucy replied.

"HI GUYS," a voice rang out. Lucy and Naruto turned their heads to see Natsu and Happy, walking towards them.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy greeted as she walked up to them.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Lucy answered. Happy flew over to Naruto.

"Do you have the tickets?" Happy asked.

"Yep," Naruto answered as he showed off four train tickets.

"Why are you here, old man?" Natsu asked.

"To keep an eye on you, of course," Naruto answered before standing up," Come on, we have a mission to complete." The four quickly got onto the train and found an empty compartment.

"So Naruto, did you do any research on the mission?" Happy asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'm going to let Natsu handle this mission by himself," Naruto answered. Lucy noticed Natsu starting to beam with pride at Naruto's words.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Lucy questioned. Natsu and Happy turned their heads to look at Lucy.

"For every Fairy Tail member," Natsu started to explain," Naruto is kinda like the mother~ **_kick from Naruto_** ~ I mean father of the guild."

"I thought Makarov was," Lucy responded. Happy shook his head.

"If Fairy Tail was a family, Makarov would be more like the eldest son," Happy told Lucy.

"Yeah, Jiji may run the place and all that, but the old man is like the father of Fairy Tail," Natsu stated. Lucy turned her head to Naruto to see him, looking out the window before turning her head back to Natsu and Happy.

"He has helped and raised every single member of Fairy Tail," Natsu continued," Everyone in Fairy Tail highly respects him."

"When I was just born," Happy stated," Naruto helped Natsu and Lisanna raise me, so I can properly use my magic. He also introduced me to fish."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were so proud about that fact that Naruto is letting you to lea this mission by yourself," Lucy responded.

"We're getting to that, Luce," Natsu replied," Be patient."

"Yeah, Lucy, be patient," Happy added in. Naruto could faintly see a tick mark on Lucy's forehead.

"For every Fairy Tail member," Natsu continued," Naruto has always accompanied them on their first few missions until he believes that they are capable enough to do them by themselves. This is what it takes to become an A-Rank mage in Fairy Tail." Luc nodded her head in understanding.

"But that's not enough," Natsu exclaimed," I need to become an S-Rank mage."

"How do you become S-Rank in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"To qualify, you need to be able to actually make Naruto pay attention on a one-and-one fight," Natsu answered.

"That sounds pretty easy," Lucy commented. Natsu and Happy shook their heads.

"it's not," they both stated.

'Why?" Lucy asked, confused.

"The old man has impervious sand magic," Natsu answered," It is so powerful it was said to be able to contain Gildart's magic when he fist joined Fairy Tail."

"In short, it takes a lot to be able to get me to concentrate on an actual fight," Naruto clarified.

"Remember, when Erza managed to qualify," Natsu spoke to Happy. Happy nodded his head.

"It was so amazing," Happy replied.

"What happen~" Lucy was about the ask.

"We're here," Naruto interrupted.

"Alright," Natsu exclaimed," I'm all fired up."

"What should we do first?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu froze for a moment before turning his head to look at Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"I've babysat you for far too long," Naruto stated," If you want to be an S-Rank mage, you have to stop relying on me." Natsu nodded his head with a fire in his eyes.

"The first thing we should do is go to the client's house," Natsu commanded.

"Aye, sir" Happy responded. Naruto nodded his head in approval while Lucy just looked at Natsu with a _isn't-that-what-you're-suppose-to-do_ look. The group left the train and started to walk down the streets of the town. The group walked around for a bit before Lucy noticed something.

"Hey, haven't we passed this building twice already?" Lucy asked, pointing to a tall cathedral. Natsu and Happy looked before nodding their heads.

"Yeah," Natsu replied," So what?"

"Are you lost, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"No," Natsu lied, looking away and whistling at the time. Happy walked over to Naruto.

"He's lost," Happy whispered to Naruto.

"I know," Naruto replied," I want to see what he does next."

"Do you even know where to look?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Natsu answered, looking back at Lucy. He took out the flyer from his pocket before pointing to a line.

"It says so right here," Natsu stated. Lucy read the line Natsu was pointing at before smacking him on the head.

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT," Lucy shouted, gaining the attention of some passerbys," It says to contact them as soon as possible at this number."

"Really!" Natsu responded, rubbing the back of his head," I thought it was an address." Happy smacked his forehead while Naruto shook his head.

"I will help you," Naruto stated, making Natsu lose his confidence. Naruto noticed this and decided to let Natsu off the hook.

"For the newbie," Naruto stated," Don't worry, you're still an A-Rank mage, Natsu." Natsu instantly perked up.

"Where is then?" Lucy asked Naruto.

"He's over there," Naruto answered as he pointed to the right. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy turned their heads to see Naruto pointing at a large mansion. The trio gaped at the size of the mansion.

"H-H-H-How rich is this guy?" Natsu stuttered. Naruto noticed that Lucy's surprised expression seems to be very forced.

"Judging by the reward," Naruto replied as he started walking away," He must be loaded." The trio soon started to follow Naruto as he lead them to the mansion.

"How did he know where the client was?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Naruto knows everything," was all Natsu said before walking faster. The group walked for a while before finding themselves in front of a large gate. Naruto was about to ring the doorbell before noticing someone. He turned his head to see a woman, motioning for them to follow her. The group looked at each other before following the woman. The woman led them to the back of the house.

"Thank you for coming," the woman greeted as she opened the backdoor of the mansion. Naruto, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy filed in before finding themselves in an empty room with only a couple of couches.

"Sit down," the woman told the group," The boss will be with you in just a moment." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement while Lucy, Natsu, and Happy sat down on one of the couches. Soon, a tall grey-haired man entered the room. The man sat down on the opposite couch, looking at Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Are you here for the job?" the man asked. The trio nodded their heads.

"What about him?" the man questioned, looking at Naruto.

"He's just a supervisor from the guild," Lucy quickly answered. The man nodded his head before looking at the trio with a serious expression.

"Do you know what the mission is?" the man asked.

"To destroy some book," Natsu answered. The man nodded his head.

"Yes," the man replied," I don't care how you do it. I want you to destroy that book."

"You got it," Natsu responded, smashing his fists together," Just tell me where it is and it will be done in a jiffy."

"The name of the book is called Daybreak. It is located in the Everlue mansion," the man stated. Lucy and Naruto recognised the name while Natsu and Happy looked at the man in confusion.

"Who?" they both responded. The man leaned forward, pressing both hands together.

"The Everlue mansion, home to Duke Everlue," the man explained," He is the richest man in the city known for using his wealth to manipulate the officials of this city to get what he wants. He is practically untouchable."

"And there's a book in his collection you want to destroy," Lucy finished. The man nodded his head.

"That is why I raised the reward from twenty-thousand to two million jewels," the man stated. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy froze at the mention of two million jewels.

"T-T-T-Two m-m-million jewels," all three of them stuttered.

"Two million divided by three," Natsu started to mutter.

"That will be one million for me and one million for you, Natsu," Happy exclaimed.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy shouted.

"That book cannot be allowed to exist," the man muttered, facing his head downward. Naruto was the only one, who heard this.

"Hmmm," Naruto thought," There's more to this than meets the eye."

"We will do it," Natsu proclaimed. The man looked up.

"Thank you," the man responded as he extended his hand for ants to shake. Natsu shook it before the group left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" the woman asked the man. The man sighed.

"If it is the only way to remove that atrocity, then yes," the man answered," I am sure."

* * *

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked at the front of a very large mansion. It seemed to be embroidered with gold and decorated with finest ornaments.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"I say we burn the whole place down," Natsu answered before being smacked on the head by Naruto.

"OW," Natsu shouted," What was that for?"

"Have you already forgotten my teachings already?" Naruto responded. Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding his head. Naruto sighed while Happy smacked his forehead.

"What teachings?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto's fool-proof plan of completing a mission," Happy answered," All Fairy Tail mages must know it before they can qualify as a B-Rank mage."

"Then, how is Natsu an A-Rank mage?" Lucy asked as she looked at a depressed Natsu.

"Natsu is different from the rest," Naruto explained," He might not have the most proficient mind, but once he's in a fight, he is unstoppable." Natsu seemed to perk up at Naruto's words.

"However, he needs a strategist," Naruto continued," That was originally Lisanna's job." Lucy the noticed the sad expressions on Natsu and Happy's faces.

"But due to circumstances," Naruto said," She is unable to partake in missions. This is where you come in, Lucy."

"Huh?" Lucy responded," Why me?"

"It's because you're new," Naruto stated," It will be easier for you to grow accustomed to Natsu's unorthodox methods." Lucy nodded her head in understanding.

"So what are your teachings?" Lucy asked.

"One," Naruto stated, holding up one finger," Know your opponents. For example, this Duke fellow is very influential right?"

"Right," Lucy replied.

"So he's bound to have some sort of protection," Naruto reasoned," But from we have seen so far, he doesn't seem to have any." Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"It could only mean two things," Naruto stated," He could have all his guards inside the building or he has something else. This leads to Teaching number Two. Observe your opponent."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"I mean in order to know more about your opponent, you need to observe them," Naruto answered," Study their daily routines and habits. It will also help you find any weaknesses you can exploit." Lucy nodded her head.

"Finally, create a simple plan based on your knowledge to execute your mission," Naruto stated.

"Why a simple plan?" Lucy asked.

"In the words of the old man," Natsu answered," The most complicated plans are the most likely to fall apart."

"So you did remember something," Naruto commented, nodding his head in approval," Can you tell me anything about the target?"

"I can only smell seven scents in the household," Natsu informed Naruto. Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise.

"Good," Naruto replied," Continue."

"Three of them smells like mages while the rest just smell like cleaning products," Natsu continued.

"Are you able to smell any books?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Natsu responded.

"Wouldn't it be the best place to look for a book?" Naruto reasoned. Natsu nodded his head before sniffing the air again.

"I can smell paper at the corner of the top floor," Natsu stated.

"Now then, you know what to do," Naruto replied. Natsu nodded his head.

"Lucy," Natsu said, turning his head," We need you to try and get hired as a maid." Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Rich bastards like him probably has beautiful maids working for him," Natsu explained," We need you to infiltrate the house and destroy the book." Lucy blushed at Natsu's words.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" Lucy responded, meekly. Natsu was stunned while Happy and Naruto had to hold in their laughter.

"I don't know," Natsu replied," We just need a girl to pretend to be a mage." Lucy's blush instantly faded away.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED ME FOR?" Lucy shouted. Natsu was smart enough to notice the signs of a woman's anger thanks to Naruto's teachings.

"What I meant," Natsu replied," You're still a beautiful girl. I'm sure that you will have no problem getting hired." The words seemed to calm Lucy down.

"Well," Lucy responded as he pressed her index fingers together nervously," If you say it like that, I will do it."

"YES," Natsu and Happy exclaimed. Natsu looked at Naruto and put a thumbs-up. Naruto nodded his head, showing his acknowledgement. Natsu grinned before looking back at Lucy. This was when Naruto decided to step in.

"That was very good, Natsu," Naruto congratulated," But Lucy won't be able to infiltrate the mansion." Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turned their heads to Naruto.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy is not the duke's type," Naruto answered as he pointed at one of the mansion's windows. The trio turned their heads to see the shortest and skinniest maid they have ever seen. She had hair that seemed like it was about to fall off at any minute and her face was unnaturally long and thin.

"What's the difference?" Natsu asked. Happy smacked his forehead while Naruto sighed. Natsu then turned his head to see an enraged Lucy.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked. Naruto and Happy turned around to avoid watching as Lucy beat the crap out of Natsu. They had to plug their ears to ignore the cries of help and screams of pain from Natsu as Lucy continuously beat him up.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The group finds themselves on top of the roof of the mansion. Natsu was sporting multiple anime bruises with Happy shaking his head and a still angry Lucy crossing her arms. Naruto was watching all this in amusement as he remembered days long ago when he was like Natsu.

"Let's do this," ants weakly exclaimed just as he was about to punch a hole through the ceiling. Naruto then proceeded to whack Natsu on the head.

"OW," Natsu shouted, making all the anime bruises disappear," What was that for?"

"Do you really want to alert the Duke and his men that we're here?" Naruto responded," Remember we're trespassing."

"But the smell of paper is right underneath," Natsu complained," It's much more convenient." Naruto shook his head at Natsu's logic.

"Even so, we have to take the long route," Naruto replied. Natsu groaned. Happy then raised his hand.

"I can always just fly to the window underneath and open it from the outside," Happy suggested. Naruto and Natsu looked at Happy in surprise.

"What?" Happy responded.

"You usually only fly Natsu around," Naruto told Happy," After that, all you think about is fish."

"That's not true," Happy responded, crossing his arms indignantly. Natsu and Naruto just looked at Happy.

"Ok, maybe a little," Happy responded before flying off.

"What's Happy doing?" Lucy asked.

"He's just going to use his claws to open the window," Naruto answered.

"Wait," Lucy responded," That adorable cat has claws!" Naruto and Natsu nodded their heads. They watched as Lucy started to imagine Happy with claws.

"I can't see it," Lucy stated. Naruto and Natsu shrugged.

"Not a lot can," they both said before seeing Happy fly up to them.

"Done," Happy stated.

"Good," Naruto responded," You take Lucy into the room. Natsu and I will get there ourselves."

"Aye, sir," Happy replied before picking up Lucy.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lucy protested," I'm wearing a skirt, you know!"

"No ones going to see," Happy reassured Lucy as he flew downwards. Naruto looked at Natsu.

"Show me if you still got it," Naruto ordered. Natsu grinned before running towards the edge of the roof. Natsu then grabbed the edge of the roof and flipped off. Still holding onto the edge of the roof, Natsu swung his body towards the window. He then let go of the roof still in motion. The momentum carried Natsu into the room followed by him rolling on the floor and standing up smirking. Nests then looked out the window.

"How was that, old man?" Natsu asked.

"Not bad," Naruto replied," But watch this." Natsu moved as Naruto jumped off. Just grabbing the edge of the roof, Naruto swung himself towards the window. He somersaulted through the window and landed right on his feet.

"Unlike you," Naruto stated," I don't need a running start." Lucy just gapped at the two while Happy was nodding his head. Then, the group surveyed the area they were in.

"This is a huge library," Natsu stated.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked," Starting looking for it." The trio nodded their heads and went off to find the book known as Daybreak. Naruto then sat down on the ground in a meditative pose. While the trio was looking for the book, Naruto was using his sensory abilities to locate a certain being.

"Hmmm," Naruto thought to himself," Virgo is here. I knew that magical presence felt familiar."

" **Are you going to save her?** " Kurama asked Naruto.

"I'm thinking of giving Virgo's key to Lucy," Naruto responded," i have a feeling she will be a great celestial wizard."

" **Good choice** ," Kurama responded," **I sense no evil intent in here. Though, she is keeping a secret about her heritage**."

"What the fact that she's the daughter of Jude Heartfilia," Naruto replied," That reminds me I should go visit Layla's grave."

" **Yeah, you should** ," Kurama agreed," **I sense Virgo coming**." Naruto nodded his head before opening his eyes.

"Have you found the book?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet," Lucy replied before pulling out a yellow book with the word "Daybreak" on it," Found it."

"Nice job, Luce," Natsu commented.

"OH MY GOD," Lucy exclaimed as she read the cover of the book," This book is written by Kemu Zaleon."

"So what?" Natsu replied, igniting his fist," Let's just burn the thing and be done with it."

"NO," Lucy responded, clutching the book tighter to her body," I need to read this."

"Why?" Natsu questioned," It's just a stupid book."

"You don't understand," Lucy replied," This is a work of Kemu Zaleon. I must read it."

"Why?" Natsu responded," Are you like a fan or something?" The entire room was silent.

"Ohhhh," Natsu understood," Either way, I'm going to destroy that book now."

"NO," Lucy protested, moving away from Natsu. Suddenly, a large woman in a maid outfit burst out of the ground right behind Lucy. The force threw Lucy across the room, making her crash against the wall.

" **Who dares to trespass on master's ground?** " the large woman demanded to know. Natsu and Happy stepped back in surprise at the size of the woman.

"I do, Virgo," Naruto answered, walking up to the woman.

" **Lord Naruto!** " the woman said in surprise," **What are you doing here?** "

"Helping out the brats, of course," Naruto replied," How did you end up with a person like the Duke? Last time I checked, you were with a nice celestial wizard." The woman looked down in sadness.

" **I was sold** ," the woman answered, sadly.

"For how much?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

" **Three million jewels** ," the woman answered.

"And that's how much your previous owner will be in debt by the time I'm through with him," Naruto promised," Now then, where is the duke?" Instantly, a short, stubby man appeared out of the ground.

"Who dares to trespass on my grounds?" the man demanded to know.

"I'm guessing you're the duke," Naruto replied.

"Yes, I am," the man stated," I ask again who dares to trespass on my grounds?"

"Just a lowly group of mages," Naruto answered. Natsu and Lucy glared at Naruto.

"Then, I must ask you to leave," the Duke ordered," I'm feeling generous today, so I won't charge you for trespassing or theft." Naruto raised his eyebrow at the Duke.

"Natsu, take Lucy and Happy to the man's place," Naruto ordered," I'm feeling very frustrated and I need to take my anger out on someone." Natsu nodded his head.

"Happy, let's go," Natsu announced.

"Aye, sir," Happy replied.

"Lucy, you can read the book on the way," Natsu suggested.

"Thank you," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Natsu.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto muttered as he watched the trio jump out of the window.

"Virgo, get them," the Duke ordered. Virgo started to drill into the ground, but Naruto stopped her.

"I don't think so," Naruto said before chucking Virgo at the wall," Sorry, Virgo." The Duke watched in horror as Virgo crashed through several walls of his mansion before landing on the other side of the mansion. The Duke glared angrily at Naruto.

"You will pay for this," the Duke stated," I will make sure your status as a citizen of Fiore is revoked." Naruto shrugged.

"You can try, but it won't work," Naruto responded," Now then, give me Virgo's key."

"No," the Duke replied. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of the Duke. Naruto's eyes changed from his ocean-blue eyes to red, slitted eyes.

" ** _You will give me Virgo's key_** ," Naruto ordered in a demonic voice. For the first time in the Duke's life, he was terrified of a mage. All his life, the Duke could use his money to bend mages to his will. The Duke pulled out Virgo's key and handed it to Naruto.

"H-H-H-Here," the Duke stuttered. Instantly, Naruto's eyes returned to normal and smiled.

"Thank you," Naruto replied before turning around to leave. The Duke then smirked.

"VANISH BROTHERS, ATTACK," the Duke shouted. Naruto turned his head to see two men lunging at him. One had a large frying pan while the other was just very tall and big. Naruto sighed before moving his body to dodge the large frying pan. Naruto then moved his arm to block an attack from the big man before kicking him straight into a wall. Naruto then crouched as he dodged a swing from the large frying pan before dashing in front of the man and knocking him out cold with just one punch. He then turned to the Duke with cold eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto asked. The Duke looked at Naruto in horror as Naruto started to grin.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that," Naruto stated before placing his right hand forward. A small, black ball started to form in Naruto's hand. The Duke fell backwards in fright as he watched the small black ball started to glow with energy.

"P-P-Please, don't hurt me," the Duke begged. Naruto just smiled.

"I know what you did to Kemu," Naruto stated.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" the Duke responded.

"I know how you forced him to write a book about you," Naruto replied," I know how you locked him up for years to write that stupid book of yours."

"That man had the gall to refuse me the first time," the Duke responded," Any writer would be glad to write a story about me."

"Yeah, right," Naruto replied," What you didn't know is that Kemu hid something in that book. He poured all his magic to hide it from the eyes of someone like you." The Duke's eyes widened as he heard it.

"What is it?" the Duke asked," I demand that you tell me."

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do," Naruto replied, grinning as he held up Virgo's key," **Forced Closure**." Soon, the body of Virgo disappeared in a golden light.

"Now for the grand finale," Naruto stated, aiming his hand towards the ground. The Duke then watched in horror as the black ball exploded.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at a bench on the train station, waiting for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Naruto looked up at the sky.

"That was fun," Naruto thought to himself.

" **It's been a while since you used some of my chakra** ," Kurama stated.

"I know," Naruto replied," That guy totally deserved it."

" **I still think you should have killed him** ," Kurama commented.

"He can't do anything," Naruto responded," He may have money, but I have the ear of the King."

" **That is true** ," Kurama agreed," **There is a reason why you're called the strongest mage in Fiore**."

"Don't remind me," Naruto replied.

" **It reminds me of the time when you were a little twelve-year old boy, trying his best to master a simple clone just** ," Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up," Naruto replied.

"NARUTO," Naruto heard a voice call out to him. Naruto turned his head to see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walking towards him. Naruto stood up and walked towards them.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked.

"It went terribly," Lucy complained as she starts to cry fake anime tears. Naruto looked at Happy for an explanation.

"Basically, we found out that the man was Kemu's son," Happy explained," It also turned out the book 'Daybreak' was actually a letter written by Kemu to his son. Natsu was just about to destroy the book on the orders of the man before Lucy stopped him and explained everything."

"That's very interesting," Naruto responded before looking at Natsu," You didn't take the two million, right?" Natsu shook his head.

"I thought that it would be bad if we took money they didn't have for failing to complete a mission," Natsu answered," Especially since the mansion wasn't even theirs." Naruto smiled at Natsu.

"Good job," Naruto replied," Come on, let's go home." Soon, the group boarded the train with a proud Natsu, a crying Lucy, Happy, with a fish that came out of nowhere in his mouth, and Naruto.

"So Lucy," Natsu called out.

"What?" Lucy responded, still crying fake anime tears.

"What were those papers on your table about?" Natsu asked. Lucy started to blush.

"You see," Lucy meekly replied.

"She's trying to become an author," Naruto answered for her as he looked out the window. Natsu and Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto just knows everything," Happy answered as the train started to leave the train station.


	5. Chapter 4: Titania and the Demon

**Since this story has managed to reach 100 followers and have been favorited by 90 people. I decided to post two chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Naruto, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy entered the guildhall after they came back from their mission to see a brawl fight occurring.

"A brawl fight!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement as he entered the fight. Happy shook his head while Naruto yawned. Lucy was terrified as a bottle nearly hit her in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy exclaimed. Nauru just sighed before clapping his hands. Suddenly, everyone stopped and stood to attention.

"Really?" Naruto said as he walked to the bar counter," Also, Erza and Mira are coming back today." Lucy was surprised at the saddening whitening of all the guild members at the mention of those two names. She turned her head to ask Happy, but she saw that he was pale as well. Then, she saw every guild member tidying up the place.

"What just happened?" Lucy muttered as she walked over to Naruto. Suddenly, a man in a green parka stood in front of her.

"Why hello there," the man greeted, kissing Lucy's hand," I don't believe we have met yet." Lucy blushed at the man's action.

"What would you name be?" the man asked.

"Lucy," Lucy answered.

"I am Loke," the man introduced himself. Lucy instantly recognised the name and snatched her hand away.

"As in Loke the playboy," Lucy replied. The man known as Loke scratched the top of his head.

"It's more like women are attracted to me," Loke replied. Lucy just glared at the man.

"Hey, Loke," Naruto called out.

"Yes, Lord Naruto," Loke responded, turning his head. Lucy was confused why Loke called Naruto Lord.

"She's a Celestial Wizard," Naruto stated. Loke whipped his head and noticed the keys against her hip.

"I'm sorry, my love," Loke said as he dashed out of the guild doors," But our love cannot work." Lucy just looked at the retreating figure of Loke in confusion before walking over to Naruto.

"What's got the guild so worked up?" Lucy asked Naruto as she sat down next to him.

"Just watch" Lisanna told Lucy. Suddenly, Loke barged into the guild.

"THEY'RE HERE," Loke announced before running off to the side to hide underneath a table. Everyone froze and quickly sat down. Lucy noticed Natsu and a familiar naked guy had their arms swung around each other. Then, she found Happy on the counter, purring as Lisanna stroked his head.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked, pointing to the boy next to Natsu.

"That's Gray," Lisanna answered," He's Natsu's best friend/rival."

"What rank is he?" Lucy asked.

"He's an A-Rank mage," Lisanna answered," On terms of skill, he is on the same level as Natsu. However, I think that he will be making S-Rank this year."

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," Lisanna replied as she thought about it," If he manages to think up a strategy to make Naruto pay attention."

"He will," Naruto responded," Here they come." Suddenly, the guild doors burst open to reveal two figures. Lucy saw one of them had red hair, wearing Heart Crux amour, while the other had white hair, earring a skimpy black and purple outfit. Everyone froze at the sight of the two.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked.

"They are Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss," Naruto answered.

"Mirajane is my sister," Lisanna told Lucy. Lucy looked between Mira and Lisanna.

"I can't see the difference besides the white hair," Lucy stated.

"We get that a lot," Lisanna replied," Though I think you might know them as Titania and the Demon of the Fairy Tail." Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she gazed upon the two most powerful female members of Fairy Tail. The two women known as Erza and Mirajane entered the guild, examining the place.

"It seems the guild is tidy for once," Erza commented as she walked to the bar counter.

"Hi, Lisanna," Mirajane greeted, smiling at her younger sister," Is your arm ok?" Lisanna nodded her head. Mirajane nodded her head before looking around the guild.

"LISTEN UP, YOU PUNKS," Mirajane called out," WE KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING." Everyone stood frozen as they heard those words.

"EVEN THOUGH, THE MASTER AND GRANDFATHER DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE," Erza shouted, turning around," WE DO." Ezra and Mirajane breathed in deeply before starting their rant.

"Nab, pick a mission," Erza told off.

"Wakaba, stop smoking," Mirajane scolded.

"Cana, stop drinking," Erza continued.

"Elfman, stop saying MAN all the time," Mirajane continued.

"But sis~" a big man known as Elfman tried to respond.

"No," Mirajane responded. Then, Erza and Mirajane turned their heads to a terrified Macao before turning their heads away from him.

"Please say something," Macao begged," Your silence hurts more than your words." Mirajane and Era ignored him as they looked at Natsu and Gray.

"Are you two behaving?" Erza asked.

"Aye," both boys replied as they jumped up and down.

"Good," both Erza and Mirajane replied before looking at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, unfazed by the looks from both Mirajane and Erza.

"We have a favour to ask you," Erza stated as she looked at he feet.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, turning his head to face Erza and Mirajane.

"You see we heard something on our way back here after defeating that giant monster," Mirajane explained," And we kinda need your help."

"Why me?" Naruto asked," Both of you are big girls. I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

"It's about a demon of Zeref," Erza stated. Suddenly, the entire room turned serious.

"Tell me everything," Naruto ordered in a serious voice. Lucy noticed everyone had a serious face as they listened to Erza and Mirajane.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Lisanna. However, Lisanna didn't respond as she too listened to Erza and Mirajane's story.

"So Lullaby has been stole," Naruto responded after he listened to Erza and Mirajane," I'm going to have to talk to the council about this. Thanks for telling me." Naruto then stood up and was about to leave.

"We want to come," Erza stated. Naruto turned his head.

"No," Naruto replied," You're not ready."

"We will never be ready if you keep baby-sitting us like this," Mirajane pointed out with Erza nodding in agreement. Naruto looked at both of them before sighing,

"You can come," Naruto stated. Ezra and Mirajane started to smile.

"But only," Naruto continued, making them frown," If you manage to break my sand magic and force me to use two different types of magic under five minutes." Ezra and Mirajane were stunned.

"No one has ever done that before," Lucy heard a guild mate whisper.

"They have no chance," another whispered.

"What if we all joined?" Natsu announced. Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane looked at Natsu in surprise.

"So you want to come as well, boy," Naruto replied. Natsu nodded his head.

"If we have you, me, and Mirajane," Erza stated," We might have a chance of beating him, but we need someone to be able to force the sand into one spot to give us an opening."

"I think that's where I come in," Gray responded as he walked forward.

"I'm not going to be responsible for four mages," Naruto stated. Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, and Gray turned their heads to look at him.

"Lullaby is the weakest demon of Zeref out there. I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves," Erza reasoned," Plus, we have the contingency." Naruto looked at the group before sighing.

"Meet me outside the guild tomorrow," Naruto ordered," We will see if you're ready." Erza and Mirajane smiled while Natsu and Gray high-fived before glaring at each other. Naruto shook his head before walking away.

"What was that about?" Lucy questioned.

"You will learn soon enough," Lisanna answered. Lucy looked at Lisanna in confusion before she noticed something.

"Where's the master?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"He's hiding in his office," Lisanna answered.

"That reminds me," Mirajane stated," We still haven't said hi to Master."

"Agreed," Erza replied before walking over to the master office. A few minutes, Lucy heard a girlish scream before silence settled over the entire guild.

* * *

Naruto made sure he was alone before he teleported into a dimly lit room. In the middle of the room, there was a crystal. Naruto just looked at the crystal.

"I'm nearly there, Mavis," Naruto muttered," Soon, the demons of Zeref will be long gone and you two can finally have the freedom you both deserve."

"Are you down here already?" Naruto heard a voice behind him. Naruto turned around to see Makarov standing there with a somber expression.

"Yeah," Naruto replied," I got to thank whoever stole Lullaby. This gives me the chance to destroy another one of Zero's creation." Makarov nodded his head.

"When will you be able to free her?" Makarov asked.

"After I destroy Tartorus," Naruto answered," Though Zeref wanted me to let Natsu destroy it, so I will let him." Makarov nodded his head.

"Have you heard from Gildarts?" Makarov asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I think he's still recovering from his encounter with Achonologia," Naruto answered. Makarov shuddered at the thought of the world-destroyer known as Achnologia.

"It's only thanks to the failsafe that Gildarts survived to see Cana once again," Makarov stated.

"Yes," Naruto replied in a somber tone.

"Are you still thinking about what happened to Lisanna?" Makarov asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"We were lucky the failsafe managed to kick in," Naruto stated," I told her not repress it, but she was too afraid of hurting her brother."

"You can't blame her," Makarov replied," She thought she could have killed him." Naruto started to chuckle.

"Then, Elfman's failsafe would have activated, reverting him back to normal," Naruto chuckled. Makarov chuckled as well.

"You can't deny the brats have heart," Makarov commented.

"Yes, just like Mavis wanted," Naruto agreed, looking at the crystal.

"Are you really going to let them join you?" Makarov asked," Especially Natsu?"

"Natsu is the least person you have to worry about becoming a demon," Naruto answered," Trust me." Makarov nodded his head.

"Where is Lullaby right now?" Makarov asked.

"I have clones searching it as we speak," Naruto answered," It should be found sometime tomorrow." Markov smiled.

"Good luck," Makarov said as he started to walk away.

"As if I need it," Naruto replied before disappearing.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto stood in front of a determined Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, and Gray. Naruto made sure to set up a barrier to stop the town from getting destroyed. He also noticed Cana collecting all the bets on the fight. Naruto smiled sadly as he thought about what happened to her father.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu exclaimed.

" **Satan Takeover** " Mirajane shouted, transforming into a demonic version of herself. The others just nodded their heads. Naruto then crouched as he placed a timer on the ground.

"You have five minutes," Naruto stated," Starting NOW!" Immediately, Erza charged with her common sword to take a swipe at Naruto. As expected, sand blocked Erza's initial strike. Erza then jumped back just as Naruto saw a black ball of energy flying towards him. Yet again, the sand protected Naruto from the attack.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto taunted. Suddenly, Naruto heard a sound behind him. He moved his eyes to see Natsu and Gray falling towards him.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu exclaimed, igniting his fist on fire.

" **Ice Make: Hammer** ," Gray shouted as a giant hammer formed in his hands. Naruto closed his eyes as sand formed behind him. Natsu and Gray slammed their attacks against the sand. The guildmates watched in fascination at the display. Suddenly, the sand whipped around just barely defending Naruto from two attacks from Erza and Mirajane.

"Not bad," Naruto commented before using the sand to push all four of them away," But not enough." Ezra and Mirajane glared at Naruto while Natsu and Gray seemed to be communicating with each other. Naruto noted this, but decided to play along.

"Why haven't you used the same moves you did when you qualified for the S-Rank exams?" Naruto asked.

"Because we know the real reason behind this fight," Erza stated, smirking. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Naruto responded," If you do, prove it."

"We will," Mirajane replied," NOW!" Naruto looked behind him to see Gray holding a cannon with Natsu in it. Naruto smirked as Gray and Natsu shouted their attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Ice Cannonball** ," Natsu and Gray shouted as Gray fired Natsu towards Naruto. Natsu then smacked his fist against Naruto's sand while Erza and Mirajane tried to punch and cut Naruto. Overall, Naruto was bored. Suddenly, Naruto saw the entire floor freeze up, causing his sand to be coated in ice.

"Gotcha," Natsu exclaimed, punching the frozen sand. Naruto barely managed to dodge the attack before jumping away as he dodged Mirajane's punch and Erza's swipe.

"Not bad," Naruto commented as he slid across the ice," You used yourselves as a distraction to allow Gray time to cultivate enough magic to freeze the floor." All four of them smirked at Naruto's praise.

"However, you forget," Naruto stated as the ice covering the sand started to crack," You only managed to freeze my sand externally not internally." The ice shattered as the sand freed itself and returned to surround Naruto.

"You have three minutes left," Naruto taunted," i would advise you to use it wisely." Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray glared at Naruto.

"Natsu, Gray," Erza said.

"Yeah," the two boys replied.

"Mira and I are going to give you an opening," Erza stated, gripping her sword tightly," This is our only chance. Once Mira and I break through his sand wall, you two need to find a way to make him use one of his other magic. Got it?" The two boys nodded their heads before looking back at Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"More then you will be metal-chest," Mirajane replied. The boys could see a tick mark on Erza's forehead. Erza and Mirajane then closed their eyes to gather up the magical energy for their most powerful attack.

"Shhhhhh," Naruto responded," Seems like you're getting serious." The two girls didn't respond while Natsu and Gray moved away to enact their plan as soon as Mirajane and Erza gave them an opening.

" **Requip: Armadura Fairy** ," Erza shouted as she was covered in golden light before revealing herself. She was donned in full pink amour with twin swords.

" **Satan Soul: Sitri** ," Mirajane shouted as she changed from her usual demon form to one fully clothed with large horns on each side of her head. Naruto motioned for the two girls to try and beat him. Erza's sword started to glow as Erza got into a pose for a dual swipe. Mirajane lifted her hand as a red ball started to form above her hand. Everyone gasped as they recognised the attacks. Naruto just looked calmly at them before moving his sand surround him completely. .

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Erza and Mirajane shouted as Erza swiped at the air while Mirajane threw the ball of energy towards Naruto. Slices of light tried to penetrate through the sand shield while the ball of energy clashed with the wall. Everyone could see that Erza and Mirajane were exhausted as their attacks drained most of their magical energy. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion creating a smokescreen. Soon, the smoke disappeared to reveal an unharmed Naruto with the remains of his sand shield on the ground.

"Nice job," Naruto praised," But you still have to fulfil one more criteria."

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Naruto heard behind him as he turned his head to see Natsu charging towards him. Naruto smirked as he somersaulted over Natsu.

"Not this time," Natsu responded as he sucked in a huge gulp of air. Naruto recognised what Natsu was planning to do.

"This will be interesting," Naruto mused.

" **Fire Dragon's Phoenix Sage** ," Natsu shouted as he spat multiple, small fireballs at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge all the fireballs before noticing something behind him. He turned around to see Gray with bow and arrow in hand aimed at him.

"I got you," Gray said before shooting his arrow at Naruto. Naruto was about to jump out of the way when he realised Natsu was standing right behind him.

"Crap," Naruto thought as he realised what Gray and Natsu have done," Trying to get me in an impossible position by having Natsu directly behind me, so if I dodge, the arrow will mortally wound Natsu." Naruto just looked at the incoming arrow before sighing.

"That's a nice trick," Naruto stated," If you guys actually force me to think about my actions, then you deserve to come with me." Then, Naruto grabbed the arrow and snapped it in half. Natsu and Gray grinned while Erza and Mirajane gave a thumbs up before collapsing on the floor. Naruto snapped his fingers and the barrier disappeared followed by the ringing of the timer.

"Nice job," Naruto congratulated the four of them," I expect you at the train station by ten o'clock tomorrow." Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane nodded their heads before collapsing on the ground due to exhaustion.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone so easy on them," Naruto thought to himself as his sand returned to him. Meanwhile, some of the guild members started to collect their winnings while the others cried at the loss of their money. Naruto sweat dropped of the antics of the guild.

"It's just how Mavis would have liked it," Naruto observed, looking up at the bright, blue sky.

* * *

 **Years Ago**

On an island, a girl stood on the tallest tree she could climb, looking at the far distance to catch a glimpse of her grandfather.

" **Mavis** ," a voice cried out," **Come down from there**."

"Yes, Auntie," Mavis replied as she started to climb down the tree. She touched the ground before turning around to see her Aunt Matatabi, glaring at her.

" **Mavis, what have I told you about climbing trees** **?** " Matatabi questioned. Mavis looked down at her feet.

"To not climb them," Mavis answered," But I wanted to see Grandpa come home." Matatabi's face immediately softened as she understood what Mavis meant.

" **He will come** ," Matatabi promised, looking down at Mavis," **He said he would. Your grandfather never breaks his promises**."

"You promise?" Mavis asked. Matatabi nodded her head.

" **I promise** ," Matatabi replied before sensing a familiar signature," **And here he comes right now**." Mavis looked excited as she saw a familiar figure walk towards them with a satchel over his shoulder.

"Grandpa," Mavis shouted in delighted as she ran over to hug him. Naruto accepted the hug, but Matatabi could see the discomfort on his face. Mavis looked up at Naruto.

"How was your trip?" Mavis asked.

"It was fine," Naruto answered as he dropped his stachel on the floor.

"What did you bring this time?" Mavis asked, excited.

"The usual," Naruto answered as he checked the contents of the bag. Matatabi noticed Mavis' disappointed look.

" **Mavis, how about you let your grandfather rest?** " Matatabi suggest," **I'm pretty sure he had a long day and he must be very tired**."

"Ok," Mavis replied as she walked back to the cottage. Naruto watched as she left before noticing the glare he was getting from Matatabi.

"What?" Naruto responded.

" **Seriously** ," Matatabi answered," **This girl is a direct descendant of yours, who has just recently lost everything she had ever known. TWICE! Show some love at least**."

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied," It's been eons since I had any communication with humans let alone a child. I don't know what to do." Matatabi immediately stopped glaring, but she still had a stern look on her face.

" **Maybe on your next trip, buy her a gift** ," Matatabi suggested.

"What does she like?" Naruto asked as he picked up the satchel.

" **Find out for yourself** ," Matatabi responded as she started to walk back to the cottage. Naruto sighed before following her. Naruto then noticed a little creature at the treetops.

"Looks like a fairy," Naruto thought before looking away.


	6. Chapter 5: The Strongest Team plus Lucy

Over the span of three days, Lucy once again finds herself at the local train station, waiting for the group consisting of Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Mirajane, and Naruto. Lucy sighed

"How did I end up in a situation like this?" Lucy muttered to herself before remembering the words of one Lisanna Strauss.

"I need someone to keep an eye on them," Lisanna's voice rang in Lucy's head," They cause the most damage and I don't want to give Master a heart attack." Lucy just sighed once again.

"You know the more you sigh, the more wrinkles you will develop," a voice said right behind her.

"AHHHHH," Lucy screamed as she fell off the bench. She whipped her head around to see Naruto standing on the wall again.

"Get scared by Naruto again," another voice asked right next to her.

"AHHHHH," Lucy screamed again as she jumped back. She turned her head to see a grinning Natsu and Happy.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?" Lucy shouted as she straightened herself up and stood up. Naruto walked down onto ground level.

"Easy," Natsu answered," We just walked here. It's our fault you get scared so easily."

"Aye," Happy agreed. Lucy glared at the duo before noticing Gray coming over to them, fully clothed.

"Hi, guys," Gray greeted with a missing shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you talk~" Gray responded as he looked down to see his shirt missing," When did this happen?"

"Your shirt is over there, stripper," Natsu stated, pointing to a discarded shirt on the floor. Immediately, Gray and Natsu were their foreheads against each other.

"What did you call me, flame breath?" Gray growled, pushing his head forward.

"I called you a stripper," Natsu replied, pushing his head back," Got a problem with that."

"Yeah, I do," Gray responded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Natsu taunted.

"This," Gray answered as he cocked his fist to punch Natsu.

"I see Erza and Mirajane," Lucy announced, turning her head to see Natsu and Gray, arms around each other, jumping up and down. She just looked at them in confusion while Happy just smacked his forehead.

"Good morning," Erza and Mirajane greeted.

"Good morning," Naruto and Lucy replied. Erza and Mirajane turned their heads to see a jumping Natsu and Gray with fake happy expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Mirajane asked.

"We're being the best of friends," Gray answered.

"Aye," Natsu agreed.

"That's good," Erza replied while Mirajane just looked at the two suspiciously.

"Seriously," Lucy responded, sweat dropping.

"Don't worry," Happy replied," You will get used to this soon enough."

"Who are you?" Erza asked Lucy. Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy introduced herself.

"She must be the newbie Lisanna told me about," Mirajane replied," Hi, I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira."

"Erza," Erza introduced herself.

"I know," Lucy responded," Naruto told me about you yesterday." Erza and Mirajane turned their heads to look at a relaxed Naruto.

"What did grandfather tell you about us?" Erza asked.

"Just who you guys are," Lucy answered.

"Don't Erza," Naruto called out," I didn't tell her about your obsession with smut novels." Immediately, Erza's face turned red while Lucy looked at Erza in surprise.

"You like smut novels!" Lucy responded.

"Yeah, she does," Mirajane replied as she draped over Erza's shoulder, smirking," Everyone knows about her obsession. If you hang out with her long enough, she might show one of her books."

"MIRA," Erza shouted as she swung her sword, which appeared out of nowhere, at Mirajane. Mirajane started laughing as she dodged all of Erza's attacks. Lucy just watched in horror as Erza started demolishing the train station, trying to cut up Mira.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Lucy asked, turning her heads to look at the remaining members of the group. Gray and Natsu were pressing against each other's foreheads again while Happy watching and eating fish, which appeared out of nowhere, at the same time. Naruto was just standing there.

"Don't worry," Naruto reassured Lucy," They do this all the time." Lucy just looked at Naruto before noticing something. She turned her head to see a sword flying straight towards her head.

"AHHHHH," Lucy screamed, ducking just in time to avoid the sword. Naruto just sighed as he moved his head to dodge another sword.

"I don't understand why they have to fight all the time," Naruto muttered as he looked around," I can understand Natsu and Gray, but not them." In front of Naruto, it was a disaster zone. Natsu and Gray were fighting each other while Happy happily ate his fish. Lucy was on the ground, too scared to sit up. Erza had just summoned another sword as she cut through another column while Mira kept on laughing. Naruto just sighed once again.

* * *

"Why did I bring you with me?" Naruto questioned as he sat in a train compartment. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane were kneeling in front of him while Lucy and Happy were sitting on the opposite seat.

"I'm sorry, grandfather," Erza responded, clutching her skirt," My anger took the better of me."

"Damn right, it did," Naruto replied," You destroyed half of the train station and nearly killed Mira and Lucy." Erza looked down in shame. Naruto then turned his head to Mirajane.

"I'm sorry," Mirajane whispered.

"What was that?" Naruto responded," Speak up."

"I'm sorry," Mirajane said a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you," Naruto stated, cupping his ear and leaning forward.

"I SAID I'M SORRY," Mirajane shouted. Naruto leaned back.

"Was that so hard?" Naruto questioned," I mean you did taunt Erza more than you should have."

"That was because you gave me the opportunity," Mirajane argued back.

"Didn't mean you had to join in," Naruto replied. Mirajane stayed silent. Naruto then turned his head to look at Natsu and Gray.

"We're sorry for not being responsible," Natsu and Gray said at the same time. Naruto nodded his head.

"At least, you didn't cause any damage this time," Naruto replied before looking at all four of them," You're lucky I didn't send you back to the guild." The four of them nodded their heads in appreciation.

"However, I must punish you," Naruto stated. Lucy watched as everyone seemed to freeze up at the mention of punishment. Naruto turned his head to Natsu.

"You're the easiest," Naruto said before snapping his fingers. Immediately, Natsu collapsed on the floor.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu try to crawl his way to the window.

"Natsu has severe motion sickness," Happy answered.

"Then how come I've never seen this before?" Lucy responded.

"Natsu's guild mark has healing magic that stops him from getting motion sick," Happy explained," However if Naruto feels like Natsu deserves punishment, he will deactivate the magic, making Natsu susceptible to motion sickness." Lucy looked at Natsu in pity as he puked out of the window. Naruto then turned his head to Gray.

"Gray, I'm going to have Happy sing to you," Naruto stated. Gary's face turned white as he remember the last time he had to listen to Happy sing.

"Please, don't do it," Gray begged," Let me have motion sickness or anything. Just please. Don't let me listen to Happy's singing." Naruto shook his head.

"Happy," Naruto called out.

"Yeah," Happy responded.

"Take Gray to the next train compartment next to us and sing to him," Naruto ordered.

"Aye, sir," Happy accepted. Gray, with terror on his face, tried to make a dash for it, but Naruto snapped his fingers and Gray was suddenly frozen in ice.

"You know what to do," Naruto said as Happy tied a rope around the frozen Gray and dragged it to the next train compartment. As soon as Naruto was sure Happy locked the door, he snapped his fingers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Lucy heard Gray scream. Naruto then turned his head to Erza.

"No more strawberry cake for the rest of the month," Naruto stated. Erza looked at Naruto in shock.

"Grandfather, please have mercy," Erza begged as fake anime tears started to stroll down her face. Naruto just looked at here before turning his head to Mirajane.

"Mira," Naruto said,

"What?" Mirjane replied.

"I want you to," Naruto spoke before pulling a long maroon dress out of thin air," Wear this for the rest of the day."

"WHAT?!" Mirajane shouted. Erza instantly lost her fake anime tears and started to snigger, angering Mirajane.

"Also you have to be nice to everyone for the rest of the day," Naruto added in.

"I'm not doing that," Mirajane responded. Naruto shrugged before pulling out main uniform.

"The, you will have wear this then," Naruto replied," Also, you have to serve everyone here like you were an actual maid for the rest of the month." Mirajane glared at a smirking Naruto, purposely ignoring a laughing Erza.

"Choose," Naruto ordered Mirajane, showing off the two outfits," Be nice to everyone or be everyone's servant. You decide." Mirajane glared at Naruto defiantly while Naruto just stared back, amused. Soon, Mirajane sighed and pointed to the maroon dress.

"Glad you chose," Naruto replied, handing Mirajane the dress," If you hadn't, I would have made you become Erza's slave." A growl was Mirajane's only response.

"Let's give Mirajane some space to get changed," Naruto ordered as he got out of the train compartment. Lucy followed suit with Erza dragging Natsu out of the compartment. Naruto then shut the door to allow Mirajane room to get changed.

"You deal out the harshest punishments, grandfather," Erza stated.

"That's because I love you all," Naruto replied. Then, they heard a groan from Natsu.

"Are you sure you should leave him like that?" Lucy asked. Naruto just looked at the lying form of Natsu.

"He will be fine," Naruto responded.

"Grandfather, where is Lullaby right now?" Erza asked. Naruto turned his head to look at her.

"It's on this train," Naruto answered.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Erza shouted.

"Why haven't you destroyed already?" Erza questioned.

"You wanted to come and I wanted to see how you would do against a demon of Zeref," Naruto answered," The guild, Eisenwald, are going to meet up at a train station near where the Master's meeting is taking place."

"Are they targeting the masters?" Erza asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"But we're going to beat them to it," Naruto stated. Lucy looked at Naruto in confusion while Erza nodded her head in understanding.

"We're going to set up a trap," Erza stated.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"How long do we have?" Erza asked.

"Until tonight," Naruto answered," That is when the Master's meeting should end. The magical barrier won't be able to protect them once they leave the building."

"So what's the plan of attack?" Erza asked.

"Simple," Naruto answered," Beat the crap out of Eisenwald. Then, Lullaby will be angered and will take shape to destroy everything. It will be up to you six to take Lullaby out. If it seems like you're losing, I will bail you guys out." Erza smirked while Lucy just looked at both of them. Suddenly, the door slammed open to see Mirajane wearing the maroon dress with a frown on her face.

"Happy?" Mirajane asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Smile," Naruto ordered, motioning for her to smile. Mirajane glared at him before forcing a smile onto her face. To everyone looking at her, the smile was so unnatural that it petrified them. However, Naruto was the first to recover.

"At least, make it genuine," Naruto said, ignoring the creepy smile.

"This is my smile," Mirajane stated.

"Ok, think about the look on Erza's face whenever you steal her strawberry cake," Naruto suggested. Immediately, Mirajane smiled, stunning Lucy at her beauty. Erza just glared at Naruto with a _how_ - _dare_ - _you_ expression. Natsu just groaned.

"That reminds me," Naruto said as he took something out. Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy instantly recognised it as a camera. Naruto then took a snapshot of Mirajane, surprising her.

"There," Naruto commented as a photo came out of the camera," Now, I can show the whole guild this photo." In an instant, Mirajane made a lunge at the photo in Naruto's hand, but missed as Naruto skilfully dodged her lunge.

"Now, now," Naruto responded, walking back into the compartment," You have to be nice to everyone. Remember." Mirajane just looked at Naruto before forcing the smile back on her face.

"Yes, Naruto," Mirajane replied as she sat back down in the compartment. Erza dragged Natsu back in.

"Ah, Lucy," Naruto called out, just as she walked in," I need to give you something." Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Don't worry," Erza reassured Lucy," He gives a gift to everyone in the guild." Lucy then saw Naruto pull out a golden key out of thin air.

"Do you recognise this?" Naruto asked. Lucy looked closer at the key before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is-Is-Is that a golden celestial key?" Lucy asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep," Naruto replied," This is the key of the Maiden."

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked.

"Remember that really big maid in the Duke's mansion?" Naruto answered. Lucy nodded her head.

"This is her," Naruto stated.

"Wait, that was the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy responded," How did you get it off the Duke? A spirit can only break a contract if the master dies or he breaks it off." Naruto shook his head.

"The key can also be taken," Naruto stated. Lucy looked at him in shock.

"If a key is stolen or taken from a master, they can create contract with the spirit, breaking the previous contract," Naruto explained.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"It's a failsafe just in case a master abuses their master," Naruto answered before handing the key over to Lucy," I'm not a Celestial Wizard, so I think this would be more effective in your hands."

"Thank you," Lucy responded as she took the key.

"Just make sure you treat her well," Naruto replied.

"I will," Lucy said as she sat down next to Erza. Natsu groaned next to the window.

"Mirajane, do you know what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I heard you while I was getting changed," Mirajane answered.

"Good," Naruto responded," Because you're going to have to tell Natsu, Gray, and Happy about it once we get off."

"Why me?!" Mirajane responded. Naruto just looked at her.

"That's your way of being nice to me," Naruto smirked. Mirajane just glared at him.

"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that?" Mirajane growled. Naruto waggled his finger.

"Ah, ah, you're not being nice," Naruto replied," I think your punishment needs to be extended for another day." Mirajane glared at him before turning her head to look out the window. Soon, a pale Gray entered the compartment before collapsing on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Fish everywhere, I love fishes, Fish is everywhere," Gray mumbled as he crawled his way to a train seat. It was that moment decided that Happy decided walk into the compartment.

"Good job, Happy," Naruto praised," For that, I'm going to treat to a rare fish delicacy."

"Aye, sir," Happy responded. Lucy just looked at the entire group.

"You're all crazy," Lucy stated before looking back at her new key. Naruto just chuckled at her comment.

* * *

Makarov was enjoying his time at the master's meeting. He had just left the guild early that morning, leaving Lisanna in charge of making sure the guild was still there when he got home.

"So Makarov, how's the old man doing?" a short man known as Bob asked.

"You know," Makarov replied as he took a swig of his beer," He's still hounding me about renovating the guild."

"I remember when he did that with Precht," a tall man known as Goldmine commented," If he wants to renovate the place so bad, why not just become guild master and do it himself?" Makarov just looked at the two of them.

"You know why," Makarov replied in a somber tone. Bob and Goldmine nodded their heads.

"Where's José?" Makarov asked, looking around," I feel like I should apologise for what happened last year."

"He's not here," Goldmine answered.

"I believe he is still mad about what happened," Bob added in. Makarov just shrugged before taking another gulp of his beer. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Naruto as he sauntered into the room. Makarov started to choke on his beer as he saw Naruto.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Makarov managed to stutter out.

"I came to warn you about Lullaby," Naruto answered as he grabbed a chair and set it in front of Makarov," How have you been Goldmine, Bob?"

"I've been as perfect as ever," Bob replied, standing in a strange pose.

"I've been good," Goldmine answered," What about Lullaby? I thought it was locked up in the Magic Council's warehouse." Naruto shook his head.

"Eisenwald stole it," Naruto explained.

"Eisenwald as in the dark guild Eisenwald," Goldmine responded. Naruto snapped his fingers.

"That's the one," Naruto replied.

"What's going with Lullaby then?" Makarov asked as he managed to stop his coughing.

"Eisenwald is planning to kill you guys with the flute," Naruto answered. Instantly, every guild master was quiet as they turned their heads to look at Naruto.

"Don't worry," Naruto reassured them all," I am currently setting up a trap for them. As long as you stay inside this building, you will be fine."

"How do we know you're not part of Eisenwald?" one of the other guild masters called out. Everyone turned their heads to the guild master.

"Are you stupid?" all of them shouted," Do you not know who this man is?" The guild master cowered in terror of all the stares.

"This man is the Guardian," one guild master stated," He is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail."

"He has been part of Fairy Tail since its creation," another shouted.

"He has knowledge of over a thousand types of magic," another yelled out.

"He is the only advisor to the King of Fiore," another announced.

"You would have to be an idiot to think this man is part of a dark guild like Eisenwald," Goldmine shouted at the guild master.

"Calm down," Naruto said," I honestly don't care if people know who I am." Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"You can't let him call you out like that," Makarov told Naruto. Naruto just smiled at Makarov.

"When you have lived as long as I have," Naruto replied," You learn the only things that matter are the people closest to you." All the guild masters nodded their heads in agreement.

"Same old Naruto," Goldmine commented," Always filled with sagely wisdom."

"It's so beautiful," Bob added in.

"Back to business," Naruto responded," Eisenwald should be arriving at any minute." All the guild masters looked at Naruto seriously.

"Stay inside the building," Naruto ordered," I will tell you when you can come out." All of the guild masters nodded their heads. Then, they heard a huge explosion outside.

"Seems like they've started their attack," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Good luck," Makarov called out.

"Don't need it," Naruto replied as he walked outside to see Eisenwald member sent flying by a fire punch. Naruto surveyed the area around him. He could see Erza fighting off a dozen or more Eisenwald members while Mira, in her Satan form, was fighting against what seemed to be shadows. Natsu and Gray were engaged in a one and one while Lucy was using one her spirits to take out the rest of the Eisenwald members.

"Where is it?" Naruto muttered as he looked around to find Lullaby before finding it in the hand of Natsu's opponent.

"Should I let Natsu fight him or finish it now?" Naruto thought to himself.

" **Let the brat fight** ," Kurama told Naruto," **He needs to build up his strength if he's ever going to have a chance of taking down Tartarus**."

"True," Naruto replied as he contentedly stood there as he watched his fellow guild mates pummel the crap out of Eisenwald members. He watched as Cancer, one of Lucy's golden spirits, easily knock out Eisenwald members, followed by Erza's complete annihilation of the rest. He noticed that Mirajane was just playing around her opponent while Natsu and Gray seemed to have trouble beating theirs. Soon, Gray and Natsu overwhelmed their opponents and beat them up. Now, it was only Mirajane left.

"OI, MIRA," Naruto called out.

"WHAT?" Mirajane called back as she dodged a shadow punch.

"Hurry up," Naruto shouted," I want everyone at the guild to see you in your maroon dress as soon as possible."

"SCREW YOU," Mirajane shouted back as she flew to the right to dodge a shadow blast.

"That's not being nice," Naruto replied," I think I'm going to extend your punishment by another day." Naruto couldn't stop chuckling as an enraged Mirajane obliterated her opponent, sending him flying through the sky.

"Good job," Naruto commented.

"I STILL HATE YOU," Mirajane shouted as she landed on the ground.

"That's good to know," Naruto responded. Lucy walked next to Naruto.

"Where's Lullaby?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, a burst of energy filled the area.

" **This is pathetic** ," the flute announced as it started to coat itself in death magic," **I have waited days for my song to be heard. I will not let a bunch of brats stop me from singing my song**." The Fairy Tail members watched as the flute started to expand and grow like a tree. Soon, a giant tree monster loomed over them, radiating waves of magic.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy exclaimed in fright.

" **I am a Demon of Zeref** ," the monster known as Lullaby exclaimed," **A bunch of brats will not be able to stop me from wreaking havoc across this pathetic country**." The Fairy Tail members just looked at the Lullaby with determination in their eyes.

"We will see about that," Natsu responded," Happy, up."

"Aye, sir," Happy replied as he flew up and grabbed Natsu.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel** ," Erza shouted as she donned herself in a metal amour covering half of her top and her entire bottom half. Swords started to appear behind her as she and Natsu flew off to attack the giant Lullaby.

" **Take Over: Halphas** ," Mirajane shouted as her appearance changed into a blue demon like appearance with blue wings behind her back.

"Are you ready, Gray?" Mirajane asked.

"As I will ever be," Gray answered as he put a fist over his right hand. Mirajane smirked before shooting a ball of energy at Lullaby's head. The ball hit Lullaby right on the head, making it stumble back.

" **Ice Make: Floor** ," Gray said as he placed his hands on the floor. Instantly, the floor started to be coated in ice, making the stumbling Lullaby slip and land heavily on its back. This gave Natsu and Erza the opportunity they needed.

" **Fire's Dragon Iron Fist** ," Natsu shouted as Happy flew him towards Lullaby's head. He then smashed his ignited fist, causing some of the wood to crack.

" **ARGHHHHHHH** ," Lullaby screamed as it tried to whack Natsu away. Happy managed to move Natsu out of the way in time. Erza followed up by sending her flying swords towards the Lullaby. The sword imbedded themselves into Lullaby.

" **AHHHHHHH** ," Lullaby screamed once more as it tried to pull the swords out of his skin. Erza then moved her hand upward, causing all of the swords to move upwards as well. The swords cut through Lullaby's skin, making it scream in pain even louder. As it tried to move its hands, it found them stuck in ice. Lullaby moved its head only to be uppercutted by Mirajane, nearly snapping its head off.

" **ARGH** ," Lullaby responded before moving its head to glare at everyone," **You will all d~**." Before Lullaby could finish speaking, Natsu socked Lullaby right in the face, followed by a blast from Mirajane, and a swipe from Erza.

" **I WILL KILL YOU ALL** ," Lullaby shouted as it tried to move once again. Suddenly, it felt itself turn cold. Lullaby looked down to see it's entire torso coating itself in ice.

" **NOOOOOOOOO** ," Lullaby screamed before being the rest of its body was covered in ice. Everyone landed next to a proud Naruto.

"Nice job," Naruto congratulated just as Gray walked out of Lullaby without his shirt.

"Thanks," Natsu replied as he highfived Happy. Lucy was just in awe at the display of power the four of them had.

"Good job, Gray, on freezing Lullaby," Erza said as Gray walked up to the group.

"Thanks," Gray replied," Though, I have a question."

"What?" Naruto responded.

"How come I didn't feel any death magic when I was inside Lullaby?" Gray asked. Naruto just smiled.

"Lullaby is the weakest of the Demons of Zeref for a reason," Naruto explained," His only weapon is his Death song. He has no magical power whatsoever."

"So is that it was so easy to beat him?" Mirajane questioned. Naruto shook his head.

"If it was only one of you," Naruto answered," It would be easy for Lullaby to whack you then kill you with its song. However, all four of you managed up on Lullaby, leaving him no time to sing his song. That is excellent teamwork." Everyone smiled while Lucy looked down in shame.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Naruto called out," As time progresses, your abilities will grow." Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise, seeing everyone smiling at her.

"Trust us," Gray said.

"We've all been in your position of helplessness," Mirajane continued.

"But we're Fairy Tail," Erza smiled.

"We take care of our own," Natsu finished.

"Aye, sir," Happy joined in.

"guys," Lucy responded, tears started to form around her eyes.

"So, who wants the pleasure of obliterating Lullaby once and for all?" Naruto asked.

"I do," Natsu answered before anybody else.

"Be my guest," Naruto replied, motioning for Natsu to do so. Natsu grinned and looked at the frozen from of Lullaby.

" **With a flame on the right hand** ," Natsu said as he ignited his fists," **And a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together, FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME**." Natsu put his hands together, creating a large ball go fire. He then hurled it at Lullaby, creating a large explosion. Everyone could feel the heat radiating off the explosion. Soon, the explosion died down to see a huge crater in place of Lullaby. Natsu was proud of his handiwork.

"Well done, Natsu," Erza congratulated as she slammed Natsu against her chest. Unfortunately, she was wearing her normal Heart Crux armour, meaning Natsu banged his head against hard metal.

"Ow," Natsu weakly shouted as he stumbled back in a daze.

"That was a brilliant performance," a voice said behind the group. They turned around to see Makarov and all of the guild masters, clapping their hands.

"Though I'm pretty sure the council is going to complain about this," Makarov stated. Naruto shrugged.

"It's to be expected," Naruto merely replied. Makarov then turned his head to the rest of the guild masters.

"Meeting next month?" Makarov shouted.

"See ya then," the guild masters replied as they walked off to head back to their guilds.

"See ya, old man," Goldmine said as he walked off.

"See ya," Naruto replied.

"Ohhhh, I must get back to my guild," Bob stated as he walked off," Bye."

"Bye, Bob," Makarov and Naruto waved before looking at the Fairy Tail members.

"Let's go home," Makarov stated as he walked to the train station. Lucy then leaned towards Happy.

"I think he's going to freak out when he sees the train station," Lucy stated.

"Aye," Happy agreed. The group then followed Makarov to the train station. Naruto looked at the crater before smiling.

"I'm almost there, Mavis," Naruto whispered as he walked towards the train station.

* * *

 **Years Ago**

Naruto was walking through a nearby town after buying food and supplies for Mavis and himself. He then remembered Matatabi's words from the day previously.

"What should I get Mavis?" Naruto thought to himself.

" **Do you know what she likes?** " Kurama asked.

"No," Naruto answered as he continued, walking to the port.

" **That's not good** ," Kurama commented," **You need to interact with the girl. Stop being so cold**."

"I know, but it's been centuries since I've interacted with someone let alone a child," Naruto replied.

" **As you told me over a thousand times** ," Kurama replied," **Sooner or later, that's excuse is not going to work**."

"How are the others?" Naruto asked.

" **They're currently playing discussing about their favourite Jinchuuriki** ," Kurama answered.

"That's nice," Naruto replied as he walked past a bookstore. He then saw something that caught his eyes. Naruto turned his head to see a book on sale about fairies.

"Will Mavis like this?" Naruto asked.

" **Maybe** ," Kurama replied," **I remember Matatabi telling us that Mavis likes to read**." Naruto nodded his head before entering the bookstore, A few minutes later, he had the book in his hand as he ran on top of the ocean towards the island. As soon as he reached the island, he was greeted by both Matatabi and Mavis.

"Grandpa, grandpa," Mavis called out," How was your trip?"

"It was fine," Naruto answered as he showed a book to Mavis," Here."

"What is it?" Mavis asked as she took the book in her hands.

"It's a book about fairies," Naruto answered. Mavis immediately opened the book to read the first page. Naruto awkwardly stood there as he waited for Mavis' reaction. After a while, he had to ask.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked. Mavis looked at Naruto with a big smile on her face.

"I love it," Mavis answered as she hugged Naruto," Thank you, grandpa." Naruto was stunned, but he patted Mavis' head with a small smile on his face. Mavis then ran towards Matatabi, showcasing the book.

"Look, Auntie," Mavis exclaimed," Grandpa got me a book about fairies."

" **That's nice** ," Matatabi responded," **You can read once you go inside**."

"Ok," Mavis replied as she ran towards the cottage as fast as she could. Matatabi then looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, unaware he still had the small smile on his face.

" **Nothing** ," Matatabi answered as she walked back to the cottage. Naruto followed her, still smiling.


	7. Chapter 6: A Pain in the Ass

All Fairy Tail members were currently looking at an unconscious Makarov. The group has just got back early in the morning to find the half-destroyed train station. Of course, Makarov had a fit and scolded the four responsible for the damage. As soon as they entered the guild, they saw the guild once again being destroyed by another fight. Makarov couldn't take it anymore and fainted right at the doorway.

"MASTER!," Lisanna shouted as she moved to make sure Makarov was alright.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked as she entered the guild. Everyone just looked at her in shock.

"What?" Mirajane nearly growled before remembering she had to be nice.

"Big sis," Elfman responded," What happened to you?"

"Punishment," Mirajane answered before moving over to Makarov's unconscious form," OI, WAKE UP."

"Now, now," Naruto said as he walked into the guild," That's not being nice. I think I'm going to have extend your punishment." Mirajane whipped her head around and glared at Naruto.

"Erza, how many days until Mirajane's punishment ends?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Thirty more days," Erza answered, smiling at Mirajane. Mirajane just glared at both of them before picking up Makarov and taking him to the infirmary.

"So what are you going to do with that key?" Natsu asked Lucy as they along with Happy walked into the guild.

"I'm going to form a contract as soon as I get home," Lucy answered.

"Can I watch?" Happy asked.

"Sure," Lucy answered. Gray then entered the guild.

"Where's Master?" Gray asked.

"Mira just took him to the infirmary," Lisanna answered," What happened on the trip?"

"A lot," Gray answered," I will tell you all later." The guild members just shrugged before going back to what they were doing before the guild fight. Naruto was conversing with Macao and Wakaba when the door opened to reveal a toad-like man enter the room.

"A magic council member!" one of the guild members exclaimed as the toad-man approached Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the toad-man stated. Naruto turned his head to look at the toad-man.

"I thought I put down my name Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki," Naruto replied before remembering something," Oh yeah, Mavis was the one, who registered me." The toad-man just looked at Naruto.

"On order of the magic council, you are to come for a meeting for the destruction of magic council property," the toad-man ordered. Everyone looked at the toad-man in shock.

"Ok," Naruto replied as he stood up. Lucy was the only one to look at Naruto in surprise.

"Good," the toad-man responded. Naruto then stood next to the toad-man before a blue circle appeared underneath them. Suddenly, they disappeared.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked as she looked around for an answer.

"Naruto has been summoned to the magic council," Happy answered as he bit at a fish.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"We don't really care," Natsu answered.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because the old man's over there," Natsu explained as he pointed at the bar counter. Lucy turned her head to see Naruto, waving at her before looking back at Lisanna.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want that **Shadow Clone** magic I told you about?" Happy asked, taking another bite of his fish.

"Yeah," Lucy answered.

"The one that went with the magic council is a clone," Happy explained.

"But how?" Lucy responded," I didn't see Naruto do a spell or anything."

"No one does," Natsu replied," Not even Jiji." Lucy just looked at Natsu in surprise before looking at Naruto.

"Who are you, Naruto?" Lucy thought.

* * *

Naruto's clone was currently walking through the halls of the Magic Council building with the toad-man. He then noticed a blue-haired man, waiting for him outside the meeting room.

"Siegran," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Sir Naruto," the man known Siegran greeted as he bowed at Naruto," It is a honour to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Naruto replied. Siegran just smiled at Naruto. When the two past each other, Naruto leaned towards Siegran.

"I don't care if you're building the R-System," Naruto whispered," But don't involve Erza into this. If you do, I will make sure your all work was for nothing." Siegran looked at Naruto in surprise before frowning.

"I will see you inside," Siegran responded as he walked away. Naruto smirked before heading into the meeting room. Naruto walked in to see a council members looking at him.

"Yo," Naruto greeted as he sat down at the chair in the middle of the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki," one of the council members said," You are here charged with the destruction of magic council property."

"I know," Naruto replied," Your messenger told me." Several council members sniggered while the main one glared furiously at Naruto.

"Plus I had every right to destroy it," Naruto continued," Especially since it was stolen from your warehouse." The magic council member glared at Naruto.

Either way, you destroyed a property of the magic council," the member stated," As such, you must be punished." Naruto just looked at them with a smirk.

"Try," Naruto responded," I don't think the Kind of Fiore would be very happy with the council if they punish one of his mages for no good reason." The magic council members glared at Naruto's open display of disrespect.

"You may be the King's trusted advisor," a member of the council responded," But the magic council still holds as much power over the citizens of Fiore." Naruto just smiled.

"And I hold the power to obliterate this entire country," Naruto replied," But you don't see me doing that."

"That has nothing to do with the situation at hand," another member shouted.

"Here is the story," Naruto responded," Lullaby, a demon of Zeref, has been destroyed. The End."

"Even so, it is still property of the magic council," the main member kept on saying. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the bad excuses," Naruto replied," If this is a way the magic council is trying to show their authority to Fairy Tail, it's not working." The council members continued to glare at Naruto.

"On my life, I will never let this guild disappear," Naruto swore," If anyone tries to do anything to a single member of my guild, I will show all of you why I am the strongest mage in Fiore."

"Is that a threat?" a council member questioned.

"No," Naruto answered as he stood up," It's a promise." Naruto then moved to the door.

"Hey, we're not done here," the council member called out.

"Try and stop me," Naruto responded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The memories of the past event travelled back to the original Naruto, who was having a drink with a depressed Makarov. Naruto smirked as he saw what his clone had done. Makarov noticed the smirk and sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Makarov asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"I merely told them to leave Fairy Tail alone," Naruto answered as he took a drink of his beer.

"I really wish you would stop aggravating them," Makarov replied," i always receive complaints about you from them."

"Then, you should just retire," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, but who will become the next guild master?" Makarov replied. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"If only you would stop being so stubborn and just become guild master," Makarov stated as he drank his beer.

"I told you Makarov," Naruto replied," I can't take over Fairy Tail."

"I know. I know," Makarov said," But it would make things way easier for the rest of us." Naruto just stayed silent as he took another drink of his beer.

"When is Gildarts due to be back?" Makarov asked.

"In a couple of weeks," Naruto answered. Makarov nodded his head.

"The S-Class trials are coming up soon," Makarov stated.

"Yes, they are," Naruto replied.

"Who do you think are some worthy candidates?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know," Naruto answered," Probably Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Elfman."

"What about Cana?" Makarov asked.

"I think she's content with being an A-Rank mage," Naruto answered," Plus I would doubt that Gildarts would ever leave Cana alone if she was a S-Rank mage."

"True," Makarov agreed, taking another gulp of beer," What do you think about the newbie?"

"You mean Lucy," Naruto replied. Makarov nodded his head.

"I think she's pretty decent considering she's the daughter of Julia and Layla Hertafilia," Naruto stated.

"That's good to know," Makarov replied," Though, I'm pretty sure that her father is going to send someone to get her."

"He will," Naruto agreed," He will."

* * *

 **A week later**

Everyone was at the guild, enjoying their time. Natsu and Gray were having one of their little skirmishes while Lucy was having a conversation with Happy to know more about Fairy Tail. Mirajane was having a hard time, controlling her temper as she pretended to be nice to everyone while Erza was begging Naruto to let her eat one tiny piece of strawberry cake. Overall, it was just another day at Fairy Tail.

"Naruto's immortal!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye," Happy replied as he munched on his fish.

"How?" Lucy questioned.

"We don't know," Happy answered," The only person who knows is the First Master, but she's dead." Lucy looked at happy with wide eyes.

"Is that how he knows so many different types of magic?" Lucy continued. Happy just nodded his head.

"Wow," Lucy responded as she looked at Naruto. Suddenly, an unknown magic radiated across the room.

"So sleepy," Lucy said before collapsing onto the table, fast asleep.

"Aye," Happy replied as he too fell asleep. Soon, all of the guild members started to fall asleep.

"Damn you," Natsu cried out before falling asleep. Erza and Mirajane were also on the floor, fast asleep. Then, a mysterious figure entered the guild.

"Sup, Mystogan," Naruto greeted while Makarov raised his beer cup.

"Greetings Master and Uzumaki," Mystogan greeted as he walked up to the mission board.

"Back from closing the Anima already," Naruto stated.

"Yes," Mystogan replied as he picked a mission off the notice board.

"That's good to know," Naruto responded," See ya later."

"Goodbye," Mystogan said as he started to walk out the guild.

"Don't forget to wake everyone up," Makarov called out.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Mystogan said as he left the guild. Soon, everyone started to wake up from their short nap.

"Was that Mystogan?" Macao asked Naruto and Makarov.

"Yep," Naruto answered," He came by to get another mission."

"Damn him and his sleep magic," Natsu grumbled as he picked himself up," All because he doesn't want to show his face to us."

"Only allowing Makarov and grandfather to see his face," Erza stated as she got up.

"And me," a mysterious voice called out. Everyone looked up to see a blond man looking at them, smugly.

"Laxus!" one of the guild members called out in surprise," How long have you been up there?"

"I've been here since this morning," the man known as Laxus smirked," Just so you know, Mystogan's identity is very surprising. Do you want to know what it i~"

"LAXUS," Makarov shouted," You must respect the wishes of your fellow guild members. If Mystogan doesn't want to reveal his identity, he doesn't have to. It is not your right to tell others what it is."

"Whatever," Laxus responded," As if I consider a weakling like him my guild mate."

"Laxus, come down here and fight me," Natsu announced.

"As if I would waste my time with a weakling like you," Laxus replied. Natsu clenched his anger as he stepped forward to jump up towards the higher level.

"Leave him be, Natsu," Naruto ordered," He's not worth the trouble."

"But," Natsu responded, turning his head to look at Naruto.

"Remember only S-Class mages are allowed up there," Naruto merely stated.

"Yeah, listen to the old man," Laxus scoffed," Only the strongest are allowed up here." Natsu just growled at laxus before turning away. Laxus just laughed before walking away from the railing.

"Who was that guy?" Lucy asked Happy.

"He's Laxus," Happy answered," Grandson of the Master." Lucy looked at the second level in surprise.

"I'm surprised he's related to him," Lucy said.

"Aye," Happy agreed. Naruto and Makarov just looked at each other.

"Remember when you were like that," Naruto commented.

"Don't remind me," Makarov replied.

"Laxus just reminded me of you when you were his age," Naruto said, chuckling," I remember the late night drinking as your father whined to me about your behaviour."

"He was so mad at me," Makarov laughed," Everytime I went out to a mission, I would destroy an important building or something like that."

"You're lucky that Precht covered for you," Naruto replied," Or else your father would have banned from doing missions."

"To be fair, I was young and stupid then," Makarov pointed out.

"What's the difference now?" Naruto replied," Except for the young bit."

"OI," Makarov responded," I am wise to a certain extent."

"Sure," Naruto replied. All of the guild members just looked at them like they were a bunch of old people reminiscing about the past.

"They're so old," one of them commented.

"WE HEARD THAT, BRAT," both Makarov and Naruto shouted. Everyone laughed at the antics of the oldest people in the guild. Soon, everyone was acting like they're usually selves.

 **The Next Day**

"NATSU AND HAPPY HAVE STOLEN AN S-CLASS MISSION."

"THAT IDIOT!"

* * *

 **Years Ago**

"Grandpa, grandpa," Mavis called out. Naruto looked at her to see her all dressed up.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Can you take me to town today?" Mavis asked.

"Why?" Naruto responded as he lifted his satchel.

"I want to see the city," Mavis answered.

"Immmmm," Naruto stalled as he looked at Matatabi for help. She nodded her head.

"Ok," Naruto answered as he held bent down and motioned for Mavis to get on.

"Yeah," Mavis cheered as she climbed up onto Naruto's back.

"We will back usual time," Naruto told Matatabi.

"I know," Matatabi responded.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked Mavis.

"Ready," Mavis answered.

"Hold on tight," Naruto said before dashing off. Matatabi smiled.

" **He's finally connecting with her** ," Matatabi whispered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. As Naruto was running on top of the water, he felt Matatabi's chakra return to him.

"So that's how you know," Naruto muttered as he held on tightly to Mavis' legs in order to make sure she doesn't fall off. Naruto could feel Mavis holding herself tightly against his back as he zoomed across the Naruto. Soon, the duo reached the nearest city. Mavis was easily amazed at the size of the city. She was fascinated by the infrastructure, the goings in between the citizens, and the items shops were selling.

"What is that?" Mavis asked, pointing to a tall building far off to the distance, just as Naruto was about to buy the last thing on his list, fish.

"That's the Castle of Fiore," Naruto answered as he looked at the building.

"Can we go there someday?" Mavis asked. Naruto nodded his head before turning his head to pay for the fish.

"Is she your daughter?" the woman at the shop asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Granddaughter," Naruto answered.

"But you look so young," the woman responded in surprise.

"My magic keeps me very young," Naruto explained.

"Ahh," the woman understood as she looked at Mavis.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Mavis Vermillion," Mavis answered.

"That's a nice name," the woman replied before handing Mavis a rose," Here, have a flower from my garden."

"Thanks," Mavis replied as she grabbed the flower. Naruto just smiled at the interaction.

"Thanks for the fit," Naruto said.

"No problem," the woman replied.

"Come on, Mavis," Naruto called out.

"Coming," Mavis replied as she ran to Naruto. They walked to the port before Mavis climbed onto Naruto's back. Naruto then sped off on top of the water to the bewilderment of the sip captains.

"Did you like the city?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Mavis answered," Can we visit the castle next time?"

"Sure," Naruto replied as he ran off towards the island. Unknown to Naruto, this would be the beginning of the many adventures he would have with his granddaughter, Mavis.


	8. Chapter 7: Galuna Island

**Sorry if this is not that long. Truth to be told I was very busy for the past week and could only manage to finish half of the Galuna Island arc. Since I know that you guys really like this story, I decided to post this half anyway. Some time later, I add the second part of the sotry as a separate chapter before combining them later. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" Lucy asked as the she, Natsu, and Happy walked around Hargeon Port," I don't think Master will be happy with us if he finds out."

"Don't worry, Luce," Natsu replied as he walked down to one of the local ships," Excuse me." A sailor turned around to see Natsu.

"Yes," the sailor replied," What can I do for you?"

"Can you take us to this island?" Natsu asked, showing a flyer. The sailor examined the flyer. Lucy watched as the sailor seemed to pale at the sight of the flyer.

"No," the sailor quickly answered.

"Why not?" Natsu questioned.

"I would be crazy to go to that island," the sailor answered," That island is cursed, I tell ya. Cursed."

"Ok," Natsu replied before walking away," I guess I'm going to have find another sailor to take us."

"Good luck with that," the sailor called out as color seemed to return to his face.

"Don't you think that was weird," Lucy asked Natsu.

"How so?" Natsu responded.

"Never mind," Lucy replied as she looked around for another sailor.

"Lucy is weird," Natsu stated.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"I CAN HEAR YOU," Lucy shouted in annoyance. For the next few minutes, the group asked every sailor they could find to take them to the mysterious island on their mission flyer. For some reason, none of the sailors were willing to take them there. This did not make Natsu a very happy man.

"What the hell," Natsu exclaimed," How can it be so hard to find a sailor around here?"

"Aye," Happy agreed as he munched on a fish.

"You mean a willing sailor," Lucy corrected," And Happy, where did you get that fish?"

"From the sea," Happy answered. Lucy just looked at Happy.

"Found you," a voice suddenly said behind them.

"AHHHHHHH," Lucy, Natsu, and Happy screamed as they whipped their heads around to see Gray, smirking at them.

"GRAY?!" they shouted.

"What's up?" Gray greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Gray answered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Interestingly, Natsu hasn't come to the guild yet. Though, everyone just assumed he was sleeping in. Lisanna was going up to the second floor, updating the S-Class mission board. She saw Laxus as she went up the stairs.

"Good morning, Laxus," Lisanna greeted. Laxus didn't bother to acknowledge her as she passed by. She posted the new missions when she noticed something was missing. She went to the railing and looked down.

"Master," Lisanna called out.

"Yes," Makarov responded, looking up at Lisanna.

"Has anyone taken the Galuna Island mission?" Lisanna asked.

"No," Makarov answered," Why?"

"It's missing," Lisanna explained. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"How?" one of the guild members called out," Who would be stupid enough to do something like that?"

"I don't know," Laxus answered, making Lisanna turn to look at him," But I did see a cat with wings leave here late last night." Everyone instantly knew who Laxus was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lisanna glared. Laxus just smirked.

"If a weakling like him wants to go off on a suicide mission, let him," Laxus replied. Lisanna growled at Laxus as something red seemed to form around her thigh.

"Oh, seems like you're getting some of your power back," Laxus taunted as Lisanna just continued to glare at Laxus while the red thing seemed to disappear.

"Laxus, go get them back," Makarov ordered.

"Can't," Laxus replied," I have a mission to do." With that, Laxus left the guild, laving behind a frustrated guild.

"Who should I send to get Natsu and Happy?" Makarov muttered to himself.

"I will go," Gray stated as he stood up.

"Do you know where they will be headed?" Makarov asked.

"Knowing Natsu, he will probably be at Hargeon Port," Gray answered as he walked out of the guild to retrieve Natsu.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"And that's what happened," Gray finished," I was surprised to see you here though."

"Who me?" Lucy asked. Gray just looked at her.

"Who else am I talking about?" Gray responded.

"Oh," Lucy responded.

"Exactly," Gray replied," Now, come on. Let's go back to the guild."

"No," Natsu refused as he moved away from Gray.

"Don't be stubborn, Natsu," Gray replied," I'm pretty sure the old man and Master wants to see both of you expelled."

"EXPELLED!" Lucy responded before turning her head to Natsu," Let's go back."

"No," Natsu replied, moving even further back.

"Natsu," Gray warned.

"I'm going to this island," Natsu stated.

"Don't forget about me," Happy added in.

"And Happy and that's final," Natsu finished, standing his ground. Gray glared at Natsu. Lucy could feel the gathering of magic in the area.

"What seems to be the commotion?" a voice asked. The group turned their heads to see a sailor, looking at them.

"Nothing," Gray immediately answered," My stupid friend stole a guild mission without permission."

"What's the mission?" the sailor asked. Despite the fact that Natsu was an idiot, he was still a dragon at heart and everyone knows dragons will do whatever it takes to win. It was no different for Natsu.

"We're going to an island," Natsu instantly answered, turning around to face the sailor.

"What's the island called?" the sailor asked.

"Wait, a min~," Gray tried to say, but Natsu already pulled out the flyer to show the sailor.

"Galuna Island," the sailor replied," Come on in." Natsu, Happy, and Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Natsu responded.

"If there are wizards willing to save my home town, then yes," the sailor reassured Natsu.

"Sweet," Natsu responded as he hopped onto the boat.

"Aye," Happy joined in as he flew towards Natsu. Lucy looked at Gray.

"Come Lucy," Gray said as he turned around," Let Natsu go on his suicide mission." Gray looked back to see Lucy running down to join Natsu and Happy.

"OI," Gray shouted in surprise, running towards the boat. In his rush, Gray didn't notice a piece of rock in front of him. Gray tripped and fell into the boat, crashing his head.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted as she checked on the unconscious Gray.

"Let's go," Natsu ordered. Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise before she felt the boat move away.

"Aren't you concerned about Gray?" Lucy questioned.

"He's had worse," Natsu brushed off. Lucy continued to stare at Natsu. The boat slowly went forward as the group set sail for Galuna Island. After a few minutes, the group saw a glimpse of an island. It was covered by dark, stormy clouds and purplish smoke.

"Is that Galuna Island?" Lucy asked the sailor, terrified.

"Yes," the sailor answered," It was home until several months ago."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You see the purple smoke," the sailor replied. Lucy nodded her head.

"After the purple smoke came, we all started to go crazy," the sailor explained," After a week, I was forced to flee."

"So are all the people on the island demented now?" Lucy questioned. The sailor shrugged.

"I haven't been there for a while, so they might have recovered," the sailor answered. Lucy looked at the island. Suddenly, the boat rocked violently. Waves crashed against the boat with great strength. Lucy nearly fell off while Natsu and Happy just stood there, unperturbed. The sailor tried his best to keep the boat steady, but the rough sea waters was proving to be too strong for him. The unconscious Gray bumped his head against the side of the boat, jerking him awake.

"WHAT THE?!" Gray shouted as he sat up straight.

"AHHHHHHHH," Lucy screamed when she heard this, followed by Natsu's sudden collapse onto the boat.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"He's coming," Natsu groaned before hurling the entire contents of his stomach over the side of the boat. Happy froze and fell onto the boat. Lucy had just managed to calm down, but her heart was still pounding. Then, a huge wave appeared out of nowhere. All conscious people looked at the boat. One thing ran through all their minds.

"How could things have gone south so fast?" Then, darkness enveloped their visions.

* * *

Lucy felt something soft underneath her. She opened her eyes to see something pink on top of her. She then realised something. Natsu was on top of her. Instinctively, Lucy shoved Natsu away. To her surprise, Natsu didn't wake up.

"A simple shove like that isn't going to wake him up," a voice stated near her. Lucy turned her head to see Gray, smiling at her.

"Is it because of his magic?" Lucy asked as she got up.

"Yeah," Gray answered. Then, a villager looked inside the hut.

"Are you awake?" the villager asked.

"Yeah," Gray replied," What do you need?"

"The chief would like to talk to you, the villager explained.

"Tell him we will be there in a moment," Gray responded. The villager nodded their head and left.

"Come on," Gray told Lucy.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"We will tell him later," Gray answered before walking out of the hut. Lucy looked at a sleeping Natsu and Happy before walking out of the hut. As Lucy walked outside, she noticed all of the villagers in front of the hut.

"Did you sleep well?" an elder asked the duo.

"Yes," Gray answered," We thank you for your hospitality, elder."

"No problem," the elder replied," Please call me Moka."

"Thank you, Moka," Lucy stated.

"Now then, do you know why you're here?" Mock asked.

"No," Lucy answered," All I know is that you wish for us to break the curse on this island?"

"That is correct," Moka replied, nodding his head. Moka then looked at another villager before moving his arm. Lucy and Gray were shocked to see a deformed-looking arm in place of a human arm.

"W-W-What happened?" Lucy stuttered.

"Several moons ago," Moka explained," A weird phenomenon occurred." Lucy and Gray just looked at Moka.

"The night sky turned purple," Moka continued," Then, we started to form appendages like this." Lucy approached Moka's arm to inspect it.

"Is it demonic?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Moka answered," Everyone in the village is affected by this."

"So what do you want us to do?" Lucy asked.

"We wish for you to fix this epidemic before it consumes us all," Moka answered," We were lucky that only one of our own was claimed by this illness." The duo were surprised at Moka's words.

"We will try our best," Gray promised.

"Thank you," Moka responded. Then, the ground trembled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed as she turns her head to see a gigantic figure looming over the village.

"Holy~," Gray shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu interrupted as he appeared out of the hut. The ground trembled again. The light managed to reveal a gigantic mouse, stomping its way towards the village. Instantly, Natsu and Gray started to charge up their magic.

" **Ice Make: Floor** ," Gray exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the ground. Ice coated the ground, trying to freeze the mouse. Natsu whistled and Happy flew out of the window. Happy grabbed Natsu and the duo flew off towards the mouse. Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

" **Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee** ," Lucy shouted as her key glowed," **TAURUS**." Suddenly, a huge bull with an ax emerged out of the ground.

"Taurus, go and handle that mouse," Lucy ordered.

"ANYTHING FOR THAT MOOTIFUL BODY OF YOURS," Taurus responded before charging towards the mouse. The ice trapped the mouse in place. Natsu then ignited his fist as Happy carried him at high speed towards the mouse.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fist against the face of the mouse. The force managed to stun the mouse momentarily. Taurus quickly followed up with a vicious swipe at the legs, knocking the mouse over. Happy then flew Natsu over the top of the mouse. Natsu placed his hands around his mouth.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** ," Natsu shouted as fire erupted out of his mouth, slamming against the mouse. The mouse seemed to be stunned. Natsu then clapped his hands together.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame** ," Natsu shouted as he threw a large fireball at the mouse. The fireball enveloped the mouse. After it dissipated, there lay an unconscious mouse. Then, it vanished.

"What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed," Take me down Happy." Happy carried Natsu down. Gray and Lucy quickly ran towards the same spot.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"No idea," Natsu answered. Then, cracks started to appear underneath the group.

"What the?" was all they said before the ground gave way. The group plummeted downward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the entire group screamed before crashing onto the ground.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Natsu groaned.

"Seems like you found this earlier than I expected," a voice said near them. Everyone managed to turn their heads to see a huge block of ice. On top of that ice, there sat Naruto.

"Good morning, brats."

The group just looked at Naruto in shock. Silence filled the cavern as everyone stared at the smiling Naruto.

"N-N-N-Naruto," Lucy stuttered as she still lay on the ground," W-W-What are you doing here?" Naruto smirked as he slid down the iceberg.

"I'm here to help you idiots, of course," Naruto answered as he walked up to the group. Natsu and Gray picked themselves up while Naruto helped Happy and Lucy up.

"How did you find out?" Natsu asked, nervously," I thought it was your rest day."

"Yesterday was my rest day, you idiot," Naruto pointed out, shaking his head. Happy smacked his forehead. Lucy just looked confused. Gray smirked before inspecting the large iceberg behind Naruto. Naruto was the only one to see Gray's face pale.

"What's a rest day?" Lucy asked.

"It's basically a monthly day when Naruto doesn't come to the guild at all for the entire day," Happy explained. Lucy just looked at Happy as Gray unsteadily walked towards the iceberg.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked. Happy shrugged as Gray stood in front of the iceberg. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy failed to notice Gray, but Naruto didn't.

"So are you here to help us?" Natsu asked, excitedly. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't kill yourselves," Naruto stated.

"Then, why didn't you just join us at the village?" Lucy questioned.

"Because I had a feeling you would come here," Naruto answered, smirked, as he turned around," Especially since this is the source of your problem." Everyone except for Gray looked at Naruto in shock. Lucy then looked at the iceberg closer. Encased in the iceberg, there stood a large monster.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, pointing to the monster. Naruto turned his head to look at the monster.

"That is," Naruto said.

"Deloria," Gray finished. Everyone looked at a paled faced Gray, shocked to see his horrified expression.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"N-N-Nothing," Gray shakily answered, looking back at the iceberg.

"Are you alright, Gray?" Natsu asked, walking to Gray," I've never seen you like this before." Gray took a shaky breath.

"I'm fine," Gray answered, looking at Natsu.

"No, you're not," Naruto responded. Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise.

"For years, I have let you bottle up your feelings about what happened," Naruto stated, glaring at a shaking Gray," But it's time to let go. If you don't, your magic will never be able to grow." Natsu, Lucy, and Happy just looked at Naruto. Gray just shook in rage while Naruto observed Gray.

"So what? I don't care if my magic doesn't grow," Gray growled, making everyone except for Naruto look at Gray in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy responded," Why wouldn't you want your magic to grow?"

"I don't care," Gray yelled out. Magic flooded the entire area. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy crashed against the iceberg by the sudden burst of magic. Naruto glared at Gray. The temperature started to fall dramatically in the cavern as Gray's rage rose, increasing his magical pressure. Happy and Lucy started to turn blue while Natsu's dragon magic started to rise.

"GRAY," Natsu shouted as the wind started to swirl inside the cavern. Naruto turned around and looked at Natsu.

"SAVE HAPPY AND LUCY," Naruto ordered. Natsu glared at Naruto.

"LET ME FIGHT HIM," Natsu shouted back.

"SAVE THEM," Naruto ordered, pointing to Lucy and Happy," OR ELSE THEY WILL DIE." Ice started to coat the floor. Natsu nodded his head before dashing off to Lucy and Happy. Naruto then looked at Gray. Gray was surrounded by a bright blue light with ice costing his right arm.

"GRAY," Naruto shouted," Stop this right now."

"I'm trying," Gray shouted back as he clenched his head in pain. Naruto noticed a glowing light from the iceberg. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before staring at Gray.

"GRAY," Naruto called out," I have to shut down your magic for a while."

" _ **He's not home**_ ," a demonic voice called out of Gray. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gray's eyes turned purple as Gray glared at Naruto.

" _ **Hello**_ ," the demonic voice greeted, waving Gray's hand," _**It's been a while**_."

"Deloria," Naruto responded," I'm surprised that you chose Gray to be your demon slayer."

" _ **I didn't mean to. He was the only candidate. Especially after what that bitch did to me**_ ," Deloria-Gray replied, gathering magic into its right hand," _**Father**_." Deloria-Gray sent a magical ice blast towards Naruto. Naruto put out his right hand. The blast coated Naruto's arm in ice. Naruto looked at his arm before looking back at Deloria-Gray.

"Not bad," Naruto commented.

" _ **I may not like it**_ ," Deloria-Gray replied, gathering magic again," _**But this body is powerful**_." Naruto nodded his head before placing his hand on the ice. The ice broke apart. Naruto clenched his fingers to get some feeling back into it.

"You do know," Naruto said as he looked at Deloria-Gray," You're going to have to go back to hibernation."

" _ **Not without a fight**_ ," Deloria-Gray responded before firing an ice blast. Blue light coated Naruto's hand. Naruto then whacked the ice blast away. The blast coated the ceiling in ice as Naruto walked towards Deloria-Gray. Blast after blast, Deloria-Gray would hurl at Naruto, who would easily whack them away. Soon enough, Naruto stood right in front of Deloria-Gray.

" _ **You're still good as ever, old man**_ ," Deloria-Gray stated.

"You are still the smartest of your siblings," Naruto replied before pressing his hand on Deloria-Gray's head," It was rather unfortunate that you never achieved your objective."

" _ **I still have a chance**_ ," Deloria-Gray responded.

"Maybe," Naruto replied before he smacked Gray right across the face. Immediately, the entire area returned to normal. Gray's eyes turned normal.

"What happened?" Gray asked, rubbing his forehead," I just saw Deloria and blacked out."

"Your magic went haywire," Naruto answered.

"Really?!" Gray responded, surprised. Naruto nodded his head.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Naruto and Gray heard someone scream. They turned their heads to see Lucy jump far away from Natsu and Gray.

"That was an impressive jump," Gray commented.

"Yes, it was," Naruto agreed. Suddenly, Natsu jumped up right in front of Gray.

"Fight me, Gray," Natsu exclaimed only for Naruto to smack him on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Natsu shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being an idiot," Naruto replied.

"Who's there?" the group heard.

"Hide," Naruto ordered. Everyone except for Natsu nodded their heads before diving behind cover.

"Let me fight them," Natsu responded, igniting his fists. Naruto just shook his head before grabbing Natsu and diving behind cover. Naruto peeked his head over his cover to see two people walking into the area.

"Who's there?" Natsu called out.

"Shhhhhhh," Naruto shushed Natsu as he continued to observe the duo.

"What happened here?" a dog man asked.

"I do not know, Toby," a man with a green hat answered, looking around the area," Can you smell anything?" The dog man sniffed around the area.

"I can't smell anything," the dog man stated as he continued to sniff around," All I can smell is ice."

"That's probably the giant iceberg in the middle of the carvern," the man with the green hat pointed out. The dog man nodded his head before looking up at the ceiling.

"Retalia should do something about that," the dog man stated. The man with the green hat nodded his head.

"Come on," the man with the green hat ordered," We have to report to Retalia."

"Yes," the dog man replied. The duo then walked away. Naruto was silent for a moment before walking out of his cover. Everyone else followed suit. Naruto then looked at the group.

"Who were those people?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto answered before looking at the iceberg," But it has something to do with that." Everyone looked at the iceberg, which encased the giant monster.

"Is that the demon of Zeref, Deloria?" Lucy questioned. Naruto nodded his head. Gray and Lucy paled while Natsu and Happy just looked at the iceberg in confusion.

"Who's Deloria?" Natsu asked. Gray and Lucy whipped their heads around so fast that Naruto was certain he could hear a crack from their necks.

"Deloria," Lucy said, in a terrified voice," One of the demons of Zeref." Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding his head.

"Just like that Lullaby thing, right?" Natsu responded. Lucy nodded her head before she turned her head to look at Gray.

"How do you know Deloria?" Lucy asked. Gray was silent for a moment.

"Tell them, Gray," Naruto said. Gray looked at Naruto with angry eyes before sighing.

"It's a long story," Gray answered as he moved to a rock. He sat down on it.

"I guess I should start from when I first met my master," Gray said as he started his story.

* * *

 **Flashback**

In the outskirts of Magnolia, smoke covered the sky. A large monster stood tall as fire ravaged the area around it. Charred remains surrounded demolished buildings. A scared boy lay on the floor, lightly burnt, as the monster walked towards him. The boy was in a state of panic. Tears stained his face as the master walked closer towards the boy.

" **Ice Make: Cannon** ," a voice shouted out. A large ice ball crashed into the monster, hurling it backwards. The young boy strained to turn his neck. Pain flooded his body and he blacked out. The boy would later wake up in a small bed. He looked around to see himself in a surprisingly well-spaced cottage.

"Where am I?" the boy asked himself.

"You're in my master's cottage," a voice answered. The boy whipped his head around to see a white-haired boy, standing near the kitchen.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Lyon Vastia, apprentice of the greatest ice Mage in all of Fiore," the white-haired boy answered. The boy stayed silent.

"Do you know who Ur Milkovich?" Lyon questioned. The boy just stayed silent. Lyon kept on asking the boy. Each time, the boy wouldn't answer.

"Stop that, Lyon," a voice suddenly reprimanded Lyon. The boy turned around to see a black-haired woman, standing at the doorway. She was covered in snow, but to the boy's surprise, she was wearing minimal clothing.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked. The boy just stayed silent as the woman walked up to him.

"Answer her," Lyon ordered.

"Silence, Lyon," the woman commanded, making Lyon immediately clamp up. The woman stared at the boy before squatting down in front of him.

"My name is Ur Milkovich," the woman introduced herself," Would you like to tell me your name?" The boy just stared at the woman known as Ur. A few awkward minutes later, Ur stood up.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, that's fine," Ur stated before walking away," Come on, Lyon." Lyon nodded his head before walking out of the cottage with Ur. The boy stayed on his bed. The boy suddenly burst into tears, cradling his head. Tears fell onto the floor before he lay down on his bed.

"Mom, dad," the boy whispered to himself as he cried himself to sleep.

Fire clouded the boy's vision. A large monster loomed over the fire. The large monster turned around and fires a large blast.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," the boy screams as he jerks up suddenly. Sweat coated his skin as he breathed in and out. The boy stared at his shaky hands. Suddenly, the door slammed open, making the boy jump up in surprise. Ur and Lyon walked into the cottage, covered in snow and groceries in hand.

"WAKE UP," Ur shouted.

"What the hell?!" the boy shouted.

"I see that you're talking," Ur commented as she walked into the cottage. Lyon dumped his bag of groceries before walking to the restroom.

"Do you feel like telling me your name?" Ur asked the boy. The boy just looked at Ur. Ur noticed the boy's shaking hands and sweat before picking up Lyon's groceries. She dumped her groceries onto the counter before she walked over to the boy. She knelt down in front of the boy before taking his hands into hers.

"I know what you're going through," Ur stated, looking into the boy's eyes," The best way to recover is to talk to someone." The boy just looked at Ur before pulling his hands away. He quickly laid back down in bed, pulling the covers over himself. Ur sighed before standing up. She moved to the groceries and started packing them away.

"My name is Gray," Ur heard. Ur didn't bother turning around, but a small smile appeared on her face. For the next few days, the boy known as Gray stayed in bed. Ur and Lyon would try to communicate with Gray everyday. Soon enough, Gray started to interact with them more. Then, Gray's magic training started. Gray sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Gray jumped in surprise to see Ur and Lyon, carrying training equipment. Ur chucked Gray a jacket.

"Outside, Now," Ur ordered. Gray just looked at Ur as she and Lyon walked out of the cottage. Gray quickly slipped on his jacket and walked out the cottage. Wind barraged him as he stepped outside. Gray could barely see outside as he strained to close the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" Gray heard someone ask near him. Gray quickly turned his head to see a figure covered in snow.

"Let me help you with that," the man said as he closed the door for Gray.

"Thanks," Gray responded.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Ur," the man stated. Gray looked at the man in surprise before nodding his head.

"Let me help you with that," the man responded before clapping his hands. Suddenly, the wind stopped, clearing the view for the boy.

"Ur should be somewhere near by," the man informed Gray. Gray nodded his head in surprise before walking away. He looked behind him to look at the snow-covered man. To his surprise, the man had disappeared. Gray continued to walk until he saw Ur and Lyon on an ice valley.

"You're finally here," Lyon grumbled as Ur smiled at Gray.

"I hope you found your way here fine," Ur said. Gray nodded his head.

"It was very windy when I got outside, but a stranger cleared the weather," Gray explained. Ur's eyes widened in surprise before nodding her head.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ur asked.

"No," Gray answered. Lyon crossed his arms while Ur smiled.

"You're here to learn magic," Ur stated.

"Why would I want to learn magic?" Gray questioned.

"Why wouldn't you?" Lyon responded," Especially from the strongest wizard in Fiore." Gray looked at Ur, who just sighed.

"The magic I can teach you," Ur said," Can kill Deloria." Gray just stared at Ur before clenching his fist.

"Teach me," Gray stated. Ur nodded her head. To Gray's surprise, Ur and Lyon stripped down into their underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray responded, covering his eyes, but looking through the slits between his fingers.

"This is how we train," Lyon explained.

"Why?" Gray auestioned, still looking through his fingers.

"You're going to be learning ice-make magic," Ur stated, placing her hands together," This is a common type of make magic, but it is the most stable." Gray just looked at Ur.

"Now, strip," Ur ordered. Gray looked alarmed before slowly moving away. Ur noticed this and placed her hands together.

" **Ice Make: Trap** ," Ur shouted. Suddenly, an ice chain latched itself around Gray's ankle.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Gray screamed as the cold, ice chain burnt his skin," Why is it burning?"

"The ice is damaging your cells," Ur explained," It is one of the side effects of skin contact with ice."

"Why would you this?" Gray groaned as he collapsed onto the floor.

"For an ice mage, you must develop a resistance to the cold," Ur answered," For all mages, they will a develop a resistance very quickly as your magic adapts. As of right now, your skin should stop burning." Gray widened his eyes in realization that his ankle was no longer burning. He looked down at his foot to see that it was perfectly fine.

"How?" Gray questioned.

"When you're born, your magic doesn't have a specific form," Ur explained," Your magic will adapt to any other forms of magic your body comes into contact with such as your magic reacted with my magic." Gray dumbly nodded his head.

"Now, strip," Ur ordered once again. Gray nodded his head before pulling off his clothing. Gray then stood in his underwear. The cold hit his skin, but it didn't widely affect him.

"Your magic is not strong enough to fully resist the cold though, so you might develop a cold," Ur informed Gray.

"Are you serious?" Gray responded," Why would you do something like that?"

"To train you, of course," Ur said before she turned around," Now, follow me." Gray groaned while Lyon ran along with Ur on the valley.

"What a pain," Gray grumbled as he ran behind the duo.

* * *

 **A Year Later**

Ur stood in front of Gray and Lyon in a valley. Ur smiled as Gray and Lyon stood in a fighting stance.

"Show me what you got," Ur commanded, placing her hands on her hips," Anything I'd allowed." Gray and Lyon grinned before gathering their magic.

" **Ice Make: Hammer** ," Gray shouted, making an ice hammer appear in his hands.

" **Ice Make: Lance** ," Lyon shouted, making an ice lance in his hands. Lyon threw his lance as Gray charged towards Ur. Ur sidestepped, dodging the lance. Placing her hands together, she gather her magic.

" **Ice Make: Floor** ," Ur exclaimed, placing her hands on the ground. The ground was coated in ice, making Gray slip. The ice hammer flew into the air.

" **Ice Make: Cannon** ," Lyon shouted, creating a giant cannon appear on the air. Lyon aimed the cannon at Ur and fired. A large ice block soared through the air towards Ur. Ur smirked before jumping up and grabbing the ice hammer. She then came smashed the hammer onto the ground, creating cracks in the ground. Lyon lost his balance as a crack appeared right underneath him. Gray picked himself up before gathering his magic.

" **Ice Make: Saucer** ," Gray shouted, creating a large, ice buzz saw in front of him. The buzz saw started spinning before flying towards Ur. Ur whacked away the buzz saw with her hammer before hurling it at Gray. Gray jumped out of the way. Ur then noticed Lyon's bow and arrow. She smirked just as Lyon let his arrow fly. The ice arrow soared through the air. Ur quickly placed her hands together as he poco tend to face the flying arrow.

" **Ice Make: Shield** ," Ur shouted, placing her hands forward. The ice arrow pierced Ur's crude shield, just stopping a millimeter from her skull. Ur didn't bother sighing as she swung her shield around, just blocking a sword stab from Gray.

"Nice try," Ur commented before pushing Gray away. Gray stumbled back before getting his footing. Gripping his sword, he charged towards Ur, who chucked her shield away.

" **Ice Make: Sword** ," Lyon shouted as he created an ice sword in his hand. Ur looked behind her to see Lyon dash towards her, just as Gray made a swing at her. Ur jumped over the swing before grabbing Gray's wrist. She then flipped him over before turning around to see Lyon try to stab her. Ur sidestepped before grabbing Lyon's wrist. She swung Lyon around before launching him. Lyon flew through the air before crashing onto the ground.

" **Ice Make: Prison** ," Ur shouted, placing her hands on Gray as he was picking himself up. Chains wrapped a prone Gray, restricting all of his movements. Ur then turned her head to see Lyon aiming a bow and arrow. Ur placed her hands together.

" **Ice Make: Prison** ," Ur exclaimed, placing her hands on the ground. Ice coated the floor before chains wrapped around Lyon. Lyon just fired his arrow before the chains chained his hands around his body. The arrow flew towards Ur.

"Checkmate," Ur said as she grabbed the arrow in mid-air before breaking it. She then clapped her hands. All of the ice disappeared, allowing Lyon and Gray to move.

"Nice job," Ur commented as Gray and Lyon walked up in front of her.

"Dammit," Gray complained, crossing his arms," We weren't even close."

"Yeah," Lyon agreed, looking up at Ur," When are you going to teach us some real magic?"

"This is real magic," Ur responded before turning around," Come on, let's go home." Gray and Lyon frowned as the trio made their way back to Ur's cottage. They were walking through the streets when Gray overheard something.

"Did you hear?" Gray heard one of the villagers whisper," Deloria was sighted in one of the nearby villages."

"Is Deloria coming here?" another villager asked.

"I heard that the Guardian is coming to take care of it," the villager answered.

"So it got that desperate," the other villager commented. The two villagers stayed silent as Gray, Lyon, and Ur walked past. The trio walked for a while before seeing Ur's cottage. To their surprise, they saw a man covered in snow standing next to the door.

"Boys, stay outside," Ur ordered as she walked towards the man. Gray and Lyon nodded their heads as Ur opened the door. She motioned for the man follow her inside. Gray and Lyon looked at each other.

"This sucks," Lyon grumbled as he kicked a pebble.

"Ur never lets us talk to the man," Gray agreed as he walked to a tree stump.

"If only there was some way to make her acknowledge our abilities," Lyon muttered as he sat down next to Gray. Gray whipped his around to look at Lyon before smirking.

"I have an idea," Gray responded. Lyon looked at Gray.

"I'm listening," Lyon replied.

"This is about Deloria," Gray stated. Lyon looked at Gray in surprise before grinning.

* * *

 **In a Nearby Town**

A large monster loomed over a burning building. Gray and Lyon stood in front of the large monster.

"Are you ready?" Lyon asked, placing his hands together. Gray gulped as he stared at the large monster. Memories flashed through his mind as he continued to stare at the large monster. Clenching his fists, he gave his answer.

"Yeah," Gray answered as he placed his hands together.

"Together," Lyon said, gathering his magic.

" **Ice Make: Cannon** ," Lyon and Gray shouted, creating a giant ice cannon. So giant ice balls hit the large monster. The large monster turned its head to Lyon and Gray.

" ** _Who dares attack Deloria?_** " the large monster roared, glaring at Gray and Lyon. Gray and Lyon ignored the monster's words as they fired off their ice cannons. To their surprise, the large monster just looked at them before raising its giant hand. It moved its arm to slam it down onto Gray and Lyon.

"RUN," Gray shouted as he and Lyon started running away from the giant arm. The boys barely managed to evade the arm, but the shockwave hurtles them away. Gray and Lyon crashed onto the ground. They both looked up to see the large monster gathering magic around its eyes, glaring at them. A giant beam of energy burst out of the monster's eyes.

" **Ice Make: Shield** ," Gray and Lyon heard someone shout. Suddenly, a giant ice shield erupted out of the ground, deflecting the beam of energy. The redirected beam of energy decimated a nearby building.

"What were you guys thinking?" Gray and Lyon heard. They turned their heads to see Ur, standing there, with a serious face.

"Ur," Gray exclaimed," What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you," Ur answered as she walked towards the large monster.

"We got this," Lyon responded, picking himself ready to fight.

"No, you don't," Ur stated," One smash from Deloria was enough to take you out. You're ready."

"That's not true," Lyon persisted as Gray picked himself up.

"He's right," Gray agreed," We can do this."

"No, you can't," Ur replied, in a harsh tone," Now, RUN." Gray was slightly taken aback by Ur's tone of voice and moved to run away, but Lyon wasn't.

"No," Lyon responded.

"Lyon," Ur warned, turning her head to look at Lyon. To her shock, Lyon started to emit a light, blue light.

"Where did you learn that?" Ur responded, concern evident in her voice.

"Since you would never teach us any strong magic," Lyon replied as he crossed his arms in front of him," I read through one of your books."

"Do you know what happens to you?" Ur questioned, concern dripping from her voice.

"I know enough," Lyon replied, gathering his magic. Gray could feel large magical pressure from Lyon.

" **Iced She~** ," Lyon said before being knocked unconscious by Ur.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Ur whispered as she gently lay Lyon on the ground. She then turned her head to Gray.

"Tell him I'm sorry," Ur said as she stood up and faced the large monster. Gray watched in awe as Ur engaged the large monster in combat. Flying all over the place, magical beams and ice magic was being cast as Ur and the large monster engaged in battle. However, one lone Mage could only last so long against a large monster like Deloria. Gray watched in horror as Ur's leg was blasted off before she was whacked away into a nearby building. Gray quickly ran over to Ur to see if he could help. To his surprise, he found Ur walking with blood streaming down the side of her face.

"How are you walking?" Gray questioned. Ur smiled before pointing to her leg. Gray was surprised to see that leg was comprised of ice.

"Make magic is a beautiful magic," Ur stated before she looked at the large monster," But I'm afraid that this is the last lesson you will ever learn from me."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned as Ur started to emit the same light as Lyon from before. Gray felt an overwhelmingly large magical pressure.

"Is this?" Gray questioned.

"Yes," Ur answered as she crossed her arms in front of herself," This is Iced Shell. It is a spell that can permanently freeze an opponent for all eternity at the cost of the user's body." Gray looked at Ur with wide eyes before understanding what she was about to do.

"Don't!" Gray exclaimed," Don't sacrifice yourself for my stupidity." Ur just smiled at Gray, gathering her magic.

"Gray," Ur said," This is goodbye." Tears started to stream down Gray's face as he felt Ur stop gathering her magic.

"After this is over," Ur continued," Go to Fairy Tail and find my old master. He will help both of you." Gray just stared at Ur as more tears started to fall down his face.

"Goodbye, Gray," Ur whispered before she looked at the large monster. She then shouted the two fateful words.

" **Iced Shell** ," Ur shouted. Suddenly, a burst of magic launched Gray away as Ur disappeared. Blue light enveloped the large monster. Gray saw the large monster slowly becoming encased in ice. Suddenly, he felt a large burst of pain from his left arm and he blacked out.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"And that is my story," Gray finished," I caused the death of my master. When I came to, Lyon was missing and Deloria was completely encased in ice. I rested up before walking over to Fairy Tail. You know what happened after that." Natsu, Happy, and Lucy stayed silent for a moment.

"Gray," Lucy spoke with sympathy.

"Don't," Gray responded, turning his head away," I don't want your sympathy. I don't deserve any."

"Get over it," Natsu stated.

"Aye," Happy agreed. Lucy and Gray looked at them in surprise.

"Have you forgotten what Jiji told us? Everyone in Fairy Tail has a dark past," Natsu pointed out. Gray nodded his head.

"No one is going to judge your actions," Natsu continued," Instead, we would have helped you overcome your trauma." Gray was silent for a moment before nodding his head.

"You're right, Natsu," Gray agreed," I have just been a coward." Natsu nodded his head, crossing his arms at the same time. Everyone was silent.

"You know," Gray said, breaking the silence," Despite your intelligence, you actually say some smart things."

"Thanks," Natsu replied before realizing something," Did you just call me dumb?"

"I never said that," Gray responded before walking away, whistling. Natsu scratched his head for a moment before shrugging.

"You know what I don't get," Lucy stated, turning her head to Naruto," Wasn't Nar~"

" **Ice Make: Trap** ," someone suddenly shouted. Everyone whipped around to the source of the voice to see ice coating the floor. Ice chains wrapped around the group, restraining all movement.

"What the hell?!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed while Happy and Lucy started shivering. The group heard footsteps before seeing a masked man, pink-haired woman, the dog man, and the man with the green hat walk into view.

"I see we have some intruders," the masked man commented; his gaze lingering in Gray before looking at the others.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded to know.

"I am Regalia," the masked man answered," The soon-to-be slayer of Deloria." Everyone's eyes widened.

"How?" Lucy questioned," I thought Iced Shell can freeze an opponent for eternity."

"It can, but it is still a magical spell. Like all magical spells, it can be reversed by on thing," the masked man known as Regalia answered," Moon Drip." Gray growled while Lucy's eyes widened further in shock. Natsu and Happy just looked at Regalia in confusion.

"What's moon drip?" Natsu asked.

"Moon drip is basically a ritual to gather the moon's light to harness enough magical energy to dispel any spell," Naruto explained. Everyone turned their heads. To the attackers' surprise, Naruto was reading a book with broken ice chains around him.

"W-W-Who are you?" Regalia tried to questioned with confidence, but everyone heard the unease in his voice. Naruto just ignored him as he read his book. This enraged Regalia as he aimed his fist toward Naruto.

" **Ice Make: Saucer** ," Regalia shouted, creating a large buzz saw in front of him. The buzz saw started spinning before flying towards Naruto. The Fairy Tail members smirked as the buzz saw flew towards Naruto. Naruto yawned as he raised his hand, catching the buzz saw. The attackers watched in horror as the buzz saw cut Naruto's hand, but nothing else. Blood dripped from the buzz saw, but Naruto was unfazed.

"Weak," Naruto commented before spinning the buzz saw back towards Regalia. The buzz saw flew through the air almost Mach speed. Regalia barely has time to dodge as the buzz saw whizzed past him, just scraping his mask. The attackers just looked at Naruto in fear, who was casually reading a book.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked as he flipped a page," Or do I need to make you piss yourselves again?" Regalia growled before aiming his hand towards Naruto again.

" **Ice Make: Bow and Arrow** ," Regalia shouted, creating a bow and arrow. Regalia then aimed his bow before firing an arrow at Naruto. Naruto flicked the arrow away before standing up. Regalia fired arrow after arrow. Naruto just flicked every arrow before walking up to Regalia.

"Let's see what under this mask," Naruto stated before pulling off Regalia's mask. To Gray's shock, the face under the mask was Lyon.

"L-L-Lyon," Gray stuttered, looking at the revealed Lyon," Why are you trying to revive Deloria?"

"Because I need to be the strongest," Lyon shouted, glaring at a surprised Gray," All my life, I dreamed of becoming the strongest mage in Fiore. I was ecstatic when Ur agreed to become my master after so many rejections. I thought I was special until you came along. For some reason, she offered you an apprenticeship unlike me. Did you know how jealous I was of you?" Gray just looked at Lyon.

"I didn't know," Gray responded, saddened by Lyon's words.

"It doesn't matter," Lyon replied as he glared at the iceberg," All I want is to be the strongest. I thought I could do that by beating Ur, but that's impossible now. So you know what I will do. I will defeat the one thing she couldn't beat." Gray's eyes widened in shock as Lyon looked back at him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER," Gray shouted.

"SHE'S ALREADY DEAD," Lyon shouted back, angrily," AND YOU KILLED HER." Gray was silent for a moment.

"I know," Gray whispered back," But innocent people shouldn't suffer because of my mistake." Lyon didn't responded as he made a move to walk away.

"If you want," Naruto interrupted, making Gray and Lyon look at him," I could revive Deloria." Both boys looked at Naruto in shock.

"Why would you do something like that?!" Gray and Lyon exclaimed.

"Ur was my student," Naruto answered, walking over to the iceberg," And you are her students. It is my duty to help both of you." Naruto then stood in front of the iceberg.

"This ice may be her body, but her soul departed the world a long time ago," Naruto stated before punching the ice. To everyone's surprise, the ice started to crack. Naruto jumped towards the trapped Fairy Tail members and freed them.

"Alright," Natsu exclaimed," I'm all fired up."

"Sorry, Natsu," Naruto replied, grabbing him and Lucy," But this is not your fight."

"What?!" Natsu complained as Naruto jumped away from the cracking iceberg. Naruto did the same with everyone else except for Gray and Lyon. Pulling a piece of paper, Naruto placed it on the ground in front of the group.

"This will protect us from the upcoming fight," Naruto explained.

"NOOOOO," the pink-haired lady shouted, running into the barrier," I need to help my beloved." Naruto shook his head as he turned his head to watch Gray and Lyon.

"Gray needs this," Naruto thought as Deloria broke free. Gray stood in fright at the looming figure of Deloria while Lyon grinned.

"FIGHT ME, DELORIA," Lyon shouted as he started to gather his magic. Deloria turned its head towards Lyon. Lyon prepped himself as a energy gathered around its eyes.

" **Ice Make: Shield** ," Lyon shouted, thrusting one hand forward. A shield erupted out of the ground, just as Deloria shot its magical beam. The ice shield deflected the attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Lyon laughed," Watch me, Gray. Watch as I surpass Ur."

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Gray shouted," You need to use two hands to use make magic."

"I'm different," Lyon responded as the magical beam stopped," **Ice Make: Saucers**." Multiple buzz saws appeared in front of Lyon before flying towards Deloria. Some embedded themselves into Deloria while others rebounded off. Deloria looked unfazed before trying to smash Lyon. Lyon quickly dodged Deloria's attack before thrusting his hand forward.

" **Ice Make: Flying Lances** ," Lyon shouted before multiple lances appeared info of the of him. All of the lances flew towards Deloria, embedding themselves into it. Once again, Deloria was unfazed by the attack. It started to gather energy around its eyes. It tried to smash Lyon, but Lyon expertly dodged the attack. Gray then realized what was happening. Gray gritted his teeth as he ignored his fear, placing his hands together.

" **Ice Make: Hammer** ," Gray shouted as a giant hammer appeared in his hands. Just as Lyon landed, Deloria fired.

" **Ice Make: Shield** ," Lyon shouted. His ice shield erupted out of the ground. To his horror, the magical beam broke through the shield. It was this moment that Gray intervened. Gray smashed the energy beam with his hammer. The magical beam rebounded off Gray's hammer before decimating a nearby cavern wall. Deloria roared before raising his arm.

"What are you doing?" Lyon growled as he and Gray dodged the attack.

"You can't do this alone," Gray replied as the duo dodged another attack.

"This is my fight," Lyon snapped, just as Deloria made another attack.

"No," Gray responded, pushing Lyon out of the way," This is our fight." He then blocked Deloria's attack with his hammer. Pushing the arm away, Gray hurled his hammer at Deloria. Placing his hands together, he glared at an enraged Lyon.

"It's time to finish what we started," Gray stated," **Ice Make: EXCALIBUR**." A giant ice sword created itself in Gray's hand. Gray then jumped towards Deloria, who tried to swipe Gray. Gray used his sword to stab Deloria's arm, gaining a foothold onto Deloria.

"I will create an opening," Gray shouted as ice started to spread from Deloria's stab wound," Take the killing shot." Lyon was silent before nodding his head.

"Do this right, Gray," Lyon replied as he gathered his magic. Gray nodded his head before looking up at Deloria.

"Time to end this," Gray muttered before pulling out his sword. He quickly jumped off Deloria's arm. He could see energy gathering around Deloria's ice. Gray could feel himself falling as he got closer to Deloria's torso. He stabbed its chest. Deloria screamed before moving its arm to grab Gray. Gray thrust his hand forward.

" **Ice Make: Lance** ," Gray shouted as a crude lance appeared in his hand. Gray then stabbed Deloria's hand. To his luck, the crude lance didn't break as it embedded itself into Deloria's hand. Gray then pulled out his sword before pulling himself onto Deloria's arm. He saw Deloria look down on him.

"Here it comes," Gray thought as Deloria fired its magical beam. Gray ran up Deloria's arm as the magical beam followed him. As soon as Gray got up to a certain height, he jumped. The magical beam passed him as Gray stabbed Deloria's stomach. Deloria screamed.

"NOW," Gray shouted. Suddenly, multiple swords embedded themselves into Deloria. Deloria roared before a single sword embedded itself on the top of its head. Gray grinned as he recognized the spell. He jumped off as Deloria started to emit white light.

" **Ice Make: Whirling Death** ," Lyon shouted with both hands together. Deloria then exploded. Instead of blood and guts falling in the air, snow fell. Gray and Lyon looked at each other.

"Nice job," Gray commented. Lyon was silent for a moment.

"You too," Lyon replied. Gray smiled as the pink-haired woman tackled Lyon into the ground.

"Oh, Lyon," the woman shouted," I was so worried."

"Nice job, Gray," Natsu congratulated, patting Gray's back.

"Thanks," Gray replied.

"Good job," Naruto commented.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"That was an amazing fight," Natsu interrupted.

"Aye," Happy agreed. Everyone was celebrating.

"What do we have here?" a mysterious voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see a red-haired woman, smiling at them. All of the Fairy Tail members paled as they recognized who it was.

"ERZA!"

* * *

 **Several Years Ago**

It was peaceful in the castle of Fiore. The King of Fiore was currently walking in his personal garden. He plucked one of his roses and smelt its rich scent.

"WOW," the King heard. The King whipped his head around to see a mysterious blond-haired man and a young girl in his garden looking around. At first, the King was too stunned to do anything. Nobody in the King's entire lifespan has ever set foot in his personal garden before without alerting the guards. The mysterious figures then turned their heads to look at him.

"That Mavis is the King," the man said as the girl looked at the King with wide eyes. The King was still then walked up to him and extended her hand.

"Hi," the girl greeted," I'm Mavis Vermillion." The King shook the girl's hand.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki," the man introduced himself. The girl known as Mavis then turned around.

"Grandpa, I thought you were going to drop the Namikaze," Mavis complained," It's too complicated." The man known as Naruto just looked at her.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized," I forgot." The King just continued to stare at them in disbelief.

"H-H-How did you get past the guards?" the King managed to stutter out.

"Easy," Mavis answered, turning her head," Grandpa ran here." The King looked at Naruto in shock.

"Are you a mage?" the King asked.

"I'm a shinobi," Naruto answered. The King looked at Naruto, confused.

"He's a special type of mage," Mavis clarified. The King just looked at Naruto before turning his head to Mavis.

"Are you a mage as well?" the King asked. Mavis nodded her head. The group was silent for a moment. Then, the King remembered who he was. The King immediately cleared his throat.

"What is your business here?" the King demanded to know.

"Oh, Mavis wanted to see the castle," Naruto explained. The King nodded his head in understanding.

"How do I know that you're not assassins?" the King questioned.

"If we were assassins, we would have killed you by now," Naruto replied. The King was silent for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"I would offer you a tour of the castle," the King responded," But your visit was so sudden. Can I advise you to come tomorrow, so I am able to give you a proper tour?"

"Sure," Naruto replied.

"Thank you," the King responded.

"Come on, Mavis," Naruto said," We're going to get a proper tour tomorrow."

"YEAH," Mavis cried out as she walked over to Naruto.

"I heard that you have a son," Naruto stated.

"Yes," the King replied.

"Maybe our kids should meet up tomorrow," Naruto suggested," If I remember correctly, royalty don't have much friends due to their prestige." The King looked at Naruto in surprise.

"I think about it," the King stated.

"See ya tomorrow," Naruto said before disappearing with Mavis. The King looked at the spot where the duo were at.

"He seems younger than me," the King thought to himself," Yet, how come I feel like he is more fit of ruling the kingdom than me. Who are you Naruto Nmaikzae-Uzumaki?"


	9. Chapter 8: Phantom Lord Part 1

The train arrived early in the morning in Magnolia. Naruto, Erza, and Gray exited the train. They smiled at the sight of Magnolia before looking back at the train.

"Hurry up," Gray ordered, smirking," We don't have all day." Groaning, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy crawled out of the train. Natsu had the stench of puke. Lucy was wearing a very vibrant pink dress that made her look like a peacock. Happy was reeking of the stench of cooked fish with anime tear stains on his face. Naruto was amused at this sight while Gray was trying his best not to laugh. Erza was unfazed as she looked at the group.

"GET UP,' Erza suddenly shouted as she kicked Natsu upwards. Lucy and Happy jumped up in surprise as Natsu crashed into the ground.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted, rubbing his chin," What was that for?"

"Quit being a baby," Erza ordered, shutting Natsu up immediately," Get up. Master still needs to punish you."

"Why?" Natsu grumbled as he stood up," The old man already punished us."

"You are still to be punished for stealing the mission," Erza stated, walking away," Naruto's punishment was for not coming back immediately."

"That doesn't sound right," Natsu commented.

"Did you say something?" Erza asked, emitting a murderous aura, as she slowly turned her head.

"No," Natsu squeaked as he immediately stood up.

"Good," Erza smiled as she started walking away. By now, Gray was laughing his ass off while Lucy and Happy were hugging each other in fear. Naruto was just chuckling as he walked away. Gray finally managed to stop laughing.

"Y-Y-You should pray that the Master doesn't do that," Gray said between deep breaths, still smiling. Lucy looked at Gray as Natsu and Happy paled.

"Not that," Natsu and Happy exclaimed, curled up on the floor.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked. All she heard was Natsu and Happy's incoherent words.

"What's taking you so long?" the group heard Erza shout.

"We should hurry," Gray stated as he ran off to catch up to Erza and Naruto. Lucy followed suit while Natsu and Happy barely managed to pick themselves up. By the time they caught up, the group was halfway through Magnolia. Lucy was questioning Gray about the mysterious punishment while Natsu and Happy were dragging themselves towards the guild. In front of them, Naruto and Erza were discussing something strange about the town.

"Have you noticed the strange looks from the townspeople?" Erza asked Naruto.

"Yea," Naruto answered,

"Do you know why?" Erza questioned," Has your clone told you anything?"

"Don't worry," Naruto answered," No one was hurt."

"That doesn't reassure me, grandfather," Erza responded as the group turned the corner. To the group's surprise, there stood the guild. The guild was destroyed with iron bars sticking out of it.

"What the hell?!" everyone except for Naruto shouted in surprise. Then, their shock quickly turned into anger. Natsu ignited his fists while Erza and Gray clenched their teeth in rage. Lucy and Happy looked at the guild in sadness.

"Oh, you're back," the group heard. They turned their heads to see Lisanna.

"We're done here," Lisanna ordered as she moved down. The group followed her, entering an underground basement. Everyone was sitting in silence with Makarov the only one still smiling as he drank his beer.

"Master, what happened?" Erza asked, walking up to Makarov.

"Yeah," Natsu joined in," What the hell happened, Jiji?" Makarov took a long swig of his drink before looking at the group.

"I see you're back," Makarov commented," How was your mission?"

"It was fine, Master," Gray answered," Lucy got a golden key. What the hell happened to the guild?" Makarov sighed before taking another swig of his drink. Everyone stayed silent. Makarov finally finished his drink.

"Nothing happened," Makarov stated before moving his hand to take another drink. Suddenly, a resounding smack could be heard throughout the basement. The guild members looked in shock at Erza in shock as Makarov's cup flew through the air. Only the sound of the cup crashing onto the ground.

"ERZA!" Makarov exclaimed," That was out of line."

"Don't treat me like a child," Erza responded, glaring at Makarov," Tell me what happened." Makarov sighed.

"We were attacked," Makarov answered. Natsu and Gray clenched their teeth while Lucy looked at Makarov in surprise.

"Who did it?" Natsu growled, igniting his fists.

"We have no guarantees," Makarov responded," But we have a suspect."

"Can you tell us who?" Gray asked.

"I cannot answer,' Makarov answered before turning his head to Lisanna," Can you get me a beer?" Lisanna nodded her head before walking to the bar.

"Why not?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I know how you would storm to their guild without evidence," Makarov stated as Lisanna brought another cup for him," Thanks." Makarov grabbed the cup before taking a drink.

"We should be taking the fight to them," Natsu stated, smashing his fists together.

"Maybe so," Makarov responded," But it's against the treaty."

"Screw the treaty," Natsu responded.

"BOOF," the guild heard as Natsu found himself on the floor with a huge bruise on his head.

"Don't be stupid," Naruto scolded Natsu," The treaty is to keep the peace in Fiore. For a high-ranking guild like Fairy Tail to violate it, the consequences will be catastrophic."

"Now then," Makrov responded," I think it will be best for everyone to group together tonight." The guild members nodded their heads. Suddenly, a scroll appeared in front of Naruto. Makarov's eyes widened as Naruto grabbed the scroll. Naruto's eyes narrowed. as he read the scroll.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I have a mission," Naruto answered as he dropped the scroll. To Lucy's surprise, the scroll burst into flames.

'Is it Guardian, Demon, or Light?" Makarov asked, taking a sip of his beer. Naruto's aura darkened as he looked at Makarov.

"Light," Naruto answered," I don't think I will be able to keep any clones here." Lucy looked at Naruto in shock while the guild members nodded their heads.

"How soon?" Makarov asked.

"I have to meet them in an hour," Naruto answered. Makarov nodded his head.

"Take me with you," Natsu exclaimed, excitedly, in front of Naruto,

"No," Naruto rejected.

'Why not?" Natsu whined.

"Because I need you here just in case something happens," Naruto stated," I expect everyone here to be alert. I won't be able to help you in anyway." The guild members except for Lucy nodded their heads.

"Why not?" Lucy questioned.

"There are three types of missions that are not available to the common wizard," Erza answered.

"They are classified under Guardian, Demon, and Light," Gray explained," Each class named after one of Naruto's monikers." Lucy didn't bother looking at Naruto in surprise.

"Guardian is considered the easiest out of the three," Erza continued," With Demon the second and Light being the hardest."

"Normally, the old man would be able to leave clones during single type of mission," Natsu stated," Unless, it is a Light mission."

"What's so different about a Light mission?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows," Erza answered," The most powerful Wizard Saint is only able to accomplish a Demon class mission." Lucy stood silent for a moment.

"Now then," Makarov interrupted," I think it's time for all of you to head home." The guild members groaned at Makrov's words, but silently obeyed.

"Master, where's Mira?" Erza asked.

"She's on a S-Class mission," Makarov answered," She should be back soon." Erza nodded her head before she exited the basement. Everyone soon followed suit. Lisanna was starting to pack the basement, but Makarov waved his hand.

"Lisanna, go home," Makarov ordered, in a stern voice," The old man and I need the room. We will pack up after we're done." Lisanna nodded her head, knowing that tone of voice, before walking out of the basement. Naruto and Makarov were then alone in the room.

"What's the situation?" Makarov asked, setting down his cup.

"Lance has discovered something," Naruto answered. Makarov nodded his head.

"Is it what I think it is?" Makrov asked.

"Yep, Naruto answered," I can feel my death approaching ever closer."

"It's for the greater good," Makarov responded.

"Yep," Naruto agreed," I will be back soon."

"I wish you luck," Makrov stated.

"Don't destroy the guild when I'm gone," Naruto joked.

"At least, we can finally rebuild," Makarov pointed out.

"Good point," Naruto replied," Would you like to know what happened?"

"Yes," Makarov answered.

"Short or Long?" Naruto asked. Makarov was silent for a moment.

"Short," Makarov answered," I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Gray met up with an old friend. Together, they defeated Deloria. Erza and Natsu destroyed an illusion over the village. Lucy obtained the Sagitarius key," Naruto said. Makarov nodded his head. A few moments passed in silence before Makarov spat out his drink.

"Gray defeated Deloria!" Makarov exclaimed. Naruto nodded his head. Makarov was silent for a moment.

"This isn't because he's Deloria Devil Slayer, is it?" Makarov questioned. Naruto shook his head.

"Deloria was already dead by the time I freed him," Naruto explained," Gray and Lyon merely obliterated him." Makarov nodded his head.

"Come back soon," Makarov said," I have feeling something is about to happen."

"I will try to be back soon," Naruto replied before disappearing. Makarov sighed before taking a sip of his drink.

"This is not good for my health," Makarov muttered, clearly stressed.

* * *

 **At Lucy's House**

"Ahh, it's good to finally be back home," Lucy stated as she opened her door. To her shock, she found Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza gathered in her apartment. Natsu and Happy were playing a game of cards. Erza was drinking some herbal tea. Gray was at Lucy's desk, reading some pieces of paper.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed before noticing what Gray was reading. Her face immediately turned red before she swiftly plucked the papers out of Gray's hands.

"OI," Gray responded," I was reading that."

"DON'T READ MY STUFF," Lucy shouted back, cradling the pieces of paper closer to her.

"Why not?" Gray asked," It was getting good." Lucy was stunned at Gray's statement, lessening her grip on her papers.

"Really?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded his head. Suddenly, the papers were plucked out of Lucy's hands.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted, whipping her head around to see Natsu reading the papers," NATSU."

"Wow, Luce," Natsu responded, ignoring Lucy's shout," This is better than the last one." Lucy glared at Natsu before plucking the papers out of his hands.

"I can't trust a thing you say about my work," Lucy replied, cradling her papers.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because you think a picture book is a brilliant work of literature," Lucy answered.

"They are. They teach children everything they need to know about the world," Natsu pointed out.

"No, they do~," Lucy spoke.

"Actually Lucy," Gray interrupted," Natsu's right."

"Aye," Happy agreed, who was munching on some fish that appeared out of nowhere. Natsu smirked while Lucy looked at Gray in shock.

"I can't trust you," Lucy responded.

"Why not?" Gray asked," I'm pretty sure that my word should be better than Natsu's." Natsu nodded his head in agreement before realizing what Gray said.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted," You're not smarter than me."

"You just nodded your head in agreement," Gray pointed out, shutting Natsu up, before looking at Lucy," See."

"Says the one who is naked in my apartment," Lucy stated. Gray instantly looked down to see himself dressed only in his boxers.

"When did this happen?!' Gray exclaimed," Oh well. I guess I have to buy new clothes." Lucy just looked at Gray before turning her head to Erza.

"Aren't you embarrassed by this?" Lucy asked her.

"Why would I?" Erza answered," Natsu and Gray are like my brothers. We know each other very well to not be uncomfortable even if we're naked." Lucy smacked her forehead.

"All of them are crazy," Lucy muttered, shaking her head. She then remembered something.

"Guys," Lucy said, sitting down," Do you have a clue who attacked out guild?" Suddenly, the mood in the room darkened. Natsu, Happy, and Gray shook their heads while Erza nodded her head.

"There is only one guild, who has a powerful enough iron mage to completely demolish our guild," Erza answered," It is our rival, Phantom Lord." Looks of surprise appeared on everyone else's faces.

"It's a really unfortunate time for the old man to leave," Natsu stated.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Don't you think it's weird that the minute Naruto comes back, he is given a message of a Light mission?" Gray pointed out in a somber tone. Everyone else nodded their heads. The room was silent.

"Um, why is everyone in such a dark mood?" Lucy asked.

"We fear something bad is going to happen from this," Gray answered in his somber tone.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Let me explain our relationship with Phantom Lord," Erza answered," For decades, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have been competing for the number one guild in Fiore. Right now, we are number one, but through our high average in capable mages."

"I thought you would be instantly number one with Naruto in the guild," Lucy replied. Era shook her head.

"The Magic Council deems Naruto as too powerful for an individual guild, He cannot be counted as a member of Fairy Tail," Erza explained.

"Oh ok," Lucy replied," So, I'm guessing that Phantom Lord has stronger S-Class mages." Erza shook her head.

"Fairy Tail's S-Class and Phantom Lord's S-Class are on the same level," Erza clarified," That is why I said that Fairy Tail is first because we have more capable A-F class mages." Lucy nodded her head.

"So, who are Phantom Lord's S-Class mages?" Lucy asked.

"The Element Four and Gajeel Redfox," Happy answered. Lucy looked at Happy.

"What?" Happy responded," I'm not a stupid cat, you know." Lucy just smacked her head.

"So why are you guys depressed?" Lucy asked," It sounds like you could easily beat Phantom Lord."

"We know we can," Erza answered," But the fact that Naruto leaves just after is concerning."

"We also lost our most powerful mage," Happy added in.

"But I'm sure that you guys can handle it," Lucy reassured the group

"Thanks for the confidence, Luce," Natsu responded before he stood up," I'm off to take a bath."

"Oh no, you don't," Gray responded, standing up.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because you take up all of the hot water," Gray answered, glaring at Natsu.

"I though you didn't mind the cold water," Natsu replied, glaring back.

"I don't," Gray confirmed," But think about the girls. I doubt that they will like to use cold water for a bath.

"Actually," Lucy said, but her voice was ignored by the glaring boys.

"How about this?" Erza spoke, standing up, before hugging the boys," We can take a bath all together like we used to when we were younger."

"HUH?!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked at Erza's words. Thankfully, Natsu and Gray seemed displeased by Erza's words.

"Erza," Lucy called out," You can't just tell boys to bath with you."

"Why not?" Erza asked.

"I-You-What?" Lucy stuttered before giving up," Do whatever you want. I'm going to bed."

"Good night," the others said as Lucy dragged herself to bed.

"I'm in a guild filled with weirdos," Lucy muttered as she pulled the blanket over herself," But I like it." After a few moments of peace, there was a loud bang. Lucy immediately sat up to see Natsu and Gray cradling their heads with a ticked off Erza over them. Lucy rolled her eyes before trying to go back to sleep. After a good night's sleep, Lucy woke up refreshed. To her surprise, black clouds filled the normally, bright Magnolian sky. Rain threatened to fall on the town. The dark atmosphere coincided with the mood of the entire town.

"What's going on?" Lucy wondered as she turned her head to see her entire room deserted," Where is everyone?" Lucy quickly got out of bed and dashed outside. Lucy walked around for a bit before finding a crowd at a park. She quickly walked towards the crowd. As she pushed her way through the crowd, she noticed that everyone was gathered around a tree. She then noticed Natsu. Lucy quickly pushed her way through and tapped Natsu. Natsu turned his head to look at her. To Lucy's shock, Natsu's eyes were filled with rage, waiting to be released.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Look," Natsu expressionlessly answered, pointing to the tree. Lucy looked up and gasped. Pinned to the tree by iron bar, there hung the broken and beaten bodies of Fairy Tail's word mage, Levy, speed mage, Jet, and plant mage, Droy. Each of them had the Phantom Lord mark on their stomachs. Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"W-W-Why?" Lucy stuttered. Suddenly, everyone started to part way. Lucy followed suit and turned her head to see Makarov. Instead of the usual cheerful smile on Makarov's face, it was a face of contorted pain and anger. Makarov slowly walked up to the tree. Everyone watched as Makarov's expression slowly turned into one of pure rage. Magical energy filled the entire area.

" **HOW DARE THEY?** " Makarov roared. Shockwaves erupted out of Makarov's mouth, pushing members of the crowd back.

" **I CAN HANDLE A LITTLE HUMILIATION** ," Makarov shouted as he released more magical energy," **BUT NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY**." Makarov then whipped around.

" **TODAY, PHANTOM LORD PAYS** ," Makarov shouted. Fairy Tail members shouted in unison.

* * *

 **At Phantom Lord Guild**

The members of the Phantom Lord were eating in their guild halls.

"Hey, did you hear?" one Phantom Lord member asked.

"About what happened to Fairy Tail," another answered," Yeah. Serves those weaklings right." Suddenly, the guild doors exploded. The shrapnel flew through the air, injuring some members. All of the members turned their heads to see Fairy Tail at the door. Natsu had his fists ignited. Gray was in his battle stance. Erza had two swords in her hands. Makarov was at the front, cross-armed, and was clearly angry.

"PHANTOM LORD," Makarov shouted," Prepare for your punishment." The Phantom Lord members were quiet for a moment before they started to gather their magic.

"Screw you, old man," one of them shouted. This set off the Fairy Tail members. In an instant, the guild became a battleground. Left and right, Phantom Lord members were flying through the air as Fairy Tail annihilated them.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu shouted, punching several Phantom Lord members.

" **Ice Make: Cannon** ," Gray exclaimed, creating an ice cannon in his hands. He fired off several icefalls, decimating all who were within his range. Erza was a monster as she cut down all, who opposed her. The other Fairy Tail members were just as terrifying. By the time, Makarov walked to the guild's flight of stairs. Half of the Phantom Lord guild was either unconscious or missing. Makarov walked up the stairs. He found himself in a blank room with Joes, guildmaster of Phantom Lord, standing at the far wall.

"Jose," Makarov growled as he walked towards Jose.

"Makarov," Jose gleefully replied," So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here," Makarov answered, clearly angry.

"I honestly don't," Jose replied, smirking," You attack my guild out of nowhere. It's not like three of your guild members were injured." Makarov clenched his hands in anger.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jose," Makarov shouted, swiping his hand in the air. Jose just shrugged.

"That hurts," Jose taunted with the smirk still on his face," Why would a civilized man like me interact with scum like you?" Jose sneered at Makarov, which only aggravated the rage in Makarov.

" **YOU BASTARD** ," Makarov roared as he gathered his magic.

"Uh, uh, uh," Jose sneered, waggling his finger," Temper, Temper, Makarov." Makarov slowly grew in size, looming over Jose.

" **SUFFER THE PAIN MY CHILDREN HAVE EXPERIENCED** ," Makarov roared as he slammed his fist at Jose. To Makarov's shock, his fist went through Jose.

"Did you honestly think that I would be dumb enough to confront you by myself?" Jose taunted. Makarov's eyes widened at this revelation. He then heard footsteps behind him. Swinging his fist around, his arm crashed into an invisible barrier.

"What the?!" Makarov exclaimed.

"A Wizard Saint like you will be most delicious," a figure said. Makarov turned his head to see a large figure.

"ARGHHHHHHHH," Makarov suddenly screamed before reverting back to his original form. He then collapsed onto the floor.

"What have you done to me?" Makarov weakly growled as he painfully maneuvered his head towards Jose.

"Aria has stripped you of your magic," Jose answered," Now, your pathetic guild is defenseless without their strongest members."

"You bastard," Makarov weakly responded," This was your plan all along. You lured Naruto out of the country and tricked me here." Jose started laughing at Makarov's words.

"I wish," Jose stated after he stopped laughing," The only thing I planned was your demise." Makarov looked at Jose in surprise.

"It was just by pure luck that the Guardian was called out of the country at the most important time of my attack," Jose explained," Also, it's rather foolish of you to think that this attack on your guild is purely based on a petty grudge."

"Then why?" Makarov asked.

"That's a secret," Jose answered," Now, finish him." Jose disappeared as Makarov felt the figure walk towards him. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail members were still enagaged in combat with the Phantom Lord members. Natsu was punching a Phantom Lord member before he heard something land behind him. He whipped around to see a black-haired man.

"YOU!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at the man.

"Natsu Dragneel," the man drawled as he glared at Natsu.

"Gajeel Redfox," Natsu growled as he gathered his magic. In an instant, both of them breathed in.

" **Iron/Fire Dragon's Roar** ," they both shouted. Natsu fired a torrent of fire towards the man known as Gajeel while the other fired a torrent of iron at Natsu. The two magical attacks negated each other, creating a large dust cloud.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu responded in surprise. Gajeel just smirked before stretching his arm forward.

" **Iron Dragon's Demon Logs** ," Gajeel shouted. Suddenly, metal lances flew out of Gajeel's arm and straight towards Natsu. Natsu pressed his hands together before breathing in.

" **Fire Dragon's Pheonix Sage** ," Natsu exclaimed, expending out multiple fireballs. Each fireball negated a lance.

"Gihihi, Not bad" Gajeel laughed," For a weak Fairy." Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"I will show you who's weak," Natsu growled before pressing his hands together. Gajeel frowned as he felt strong magic start to circulate around Natsu. It started to gain the attention of the other mages.

"What is Natsu doing?" Macao called out.

"I don't know," Erza answered.

"THIS IS FOR MY NAKAMA," Natsu exclaimed," **Fire Dragon's F~**." Suddenly, the roof caved in. The magic disappeared as everyone spun around to see an injured Makarov lying on the floor.

"MASTER/JIJI," all of the Fairy Tail members shouted as they ran towards Makarov. Natsu made a move towards Makarov.

" **Iron Dragon's Demon Logs** ," Natsu heard Gajeel shout. Natsu just whipped around to get one of the metal lances embedded into his shoulder.

"ARGHH," Natsu screamed before he burnt off the metal lance. He glared at a laughing Gajeel as he sealed the wound with his fire.

"You will pay for that," Natsu growled before lunging towards Gajeel just as Erza was checking the Master. Everyone saw Erza's grimace.

"What's wrong?" Wakaba asked.

"Master has absolutely no magic at all," Erza answered. Everyone were shocked at Erza's statement, giving the Phantom Lord members the opening they needed. Slowly, the Fairy Tail members were being pushing back. Era looked at the broken body of Makarov before looking up to see her guild mates on the defensive. She sighed before picking up Makarov's body.

"RETREAT," Erza shouted as her sword appeared in her hand. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Some opened their mouths to rebel, but the hardened look in Erza's eyes meant there was no room for negotiation. Everyone reluctantly nodded their heads.

"NATSU," Erza shouted, turning her head to Natsu," GIVE US AN OPENING." However, Natsu was too heavily engaged in combat with Gajeel. Punches and kicks flew through the air, but only a minority ever hit.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist/Iron Dragon's Lance** ," both Dragon Slayers shouted before their attacks collided. The force pushed both of them back. Both of them were breathing heavily with some major bruises on their bodies.

"You are a worthy of the mantle of Dragon Slayer," Gajeel stated. Natsu growled.

"Why have you done this?" Natsu demanded to know.

"For giving me such a worthy fight, I will tell you," Gajeel answered," We are tasked with the capture of Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Now then, it's time for me to end this," Gajeel stated, gathering his magic. Suddenly, a slice of air whipped Gajeel away. Natsu turned his head to see Erza, signaling him.

"OI," Natsu shouted," THAT WAS MY FIGHT."

"RETREAT," Erza shouted back. Natsu just looked at Erza, but saw Makarov in her arms. Growling, Natsu breathed in.

" **Fire Dragon's Great Fireball** ," Natsu shouted before firing a large fireball at a wall. The impact created a huge dustcloud. By the time the dust settled, all of the members of Fairy Tail disappeared.

* * *

 **At Magnolia**

Lucy was walking down the streets of a rainy Magnolia. She had just visited Levy, Droy, and Jet at the hospital. Most of the guild members went to ambush Phantom Lord, so she was alone.

"What's with this rain?" Lucy commented as she continued walking. The loud noise from the rain masked the footsteps that approached the unsuspecting Lucy.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy heard a voice behind her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she whipped around to see two cloaked figures.

"How do you know my last name?" Lucy asked.

"Your father sent us," one of the figures answered before raising their hand. Lucy instantly moved her hand to her keys. Suddenly, the rain water started to gather around Lucy.

"What the?!" Lucy exclaimed as the rainwater started to restrain her. The water then encased her, removing her source of oxygen. Lucy started to choke as she tried to breathe. Then, darkness enveloped her vision. Lucy woke up to find herself in a room made out of stone.

"Where am I?" Lucy muttered as she tried to move. To her surprise, she found her arms tied up as she stood up.

"Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia," a voice said. Lucy turned her head to see Jose, creepily smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned.

"Forgive me," Jose answered, walking forward," I am Jose Porla, guildmaster of Phantom Lord." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"So, you're the one behind the attacks," Lucy growled.

"What are you talking about?" Jose responded," Your guild was only attacked twice." Lucy glared at Jose. Jose just smirked before walking towards Lucy.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here," Jose said before leaning in directly in front of Lucy's face," Your father sent us." Lucy's eyes widened in shock at the mention of her father. Memories flashed her head.

"Your father paid us a hefty price to get you home," Jose continued, touching Lucy's chin," But I didn't expect his daughtet to be such a beauty." Lucy continued to glare at Jose.

"Though, I can clearly tell you don't want to go back," Jose stated as he moved his face closer to Lucy. She could feel the warm breath from Jose as their lips got closer together.

"If you join Phantom Lord, I can guarantee your safety," Jose stated as he moved his lips even closer to Lucy's. Lucy was silent a moment. Jose inwardly smirked just as Lucy's leg went upward. Despite his awful personality, every male across the world would pity Jose as both of his balls cracked at the might of Lucy's kick.

"OHHHHHHHHHH," Jose screamed as he cradled his balls before assuming the fetal position. Lucy immediately made a run for it. She started running faster when she saw the doorway. To her horror, she found herself several feet above the ground. She barely managed to stop herself from falling.

"That was close," Lucy panted as she stood at the doorway.

"You-you-you got nowhere to run," Lucy heard a weak voice behind her. She turned around to see a pale Jose - still cradling his balls - standing there.

"You-you-you will pay for this," Jose weakly threatened. Lucy sweat dropped at Jose's patheticness. Suddenly, a black beam of energy flew towards Lucy. It came towards her so fast that she didn't have time to dodge. Luckily, Jose was still in pain, so the black beam just missed her. However, the shock made Lucy fall off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Lucy screamed as she plummeted to her doom. As she approached closer to the floor, she failed to notice something red form around her guild mark.

"I'm going to die," Lucy cried, closing her eyes, as the red thing started to spread around her arm.

"LUCY," Lucy heard a familiar voice shout. She then felt something grab her before a rough landing. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu underneath her.

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wow, Lucy's are falling out of the sky," Happy commented.

"How are you, Luce?" Natsu asked her.

"I'm fine," Lucy meekly answered as she stood up. Natsu nodded his head, standing up. Suddenly, Natsu tackled Lucy onto the ground just before a black ball flew past them.

"RUN, LUCE," Natsu shouted," It's time to make Jose pay. Fly, Happy."

"Aye, sir," Happy replied before picking up Natsu.

"NO," Lucy screamed, jumping up to grab Natsu's leg.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Natsu responded.

"Leave him," Lucy pleaded," Take me home." Natsu looked at Lucy before relenting.

"Let's go home," Natsu agreed.

* * *

 **At the Outskirts of Fiore**

Erza, Gray, and Lisanna stood inside a cottage owned by an old woman known as Porlyusica. They were currently around a bed-ridden Makarov,

"How is he?" Erza asked the old lady, Porlyusica.

"He will be fine," Porlyusica answered as she walked next to Makarov's bed," The safety measure saved him."

"Then, how come I couldn't feel any magic from him?" Erza asked.

"Do I need to remind you how the safety measure works?" Porlyusica scolded.

"No," Erza answered," How long until he's awake?"

"I don't know," Porlyusica stated," The effects of the safety measure varies for each mage. As you know, the safety measure places great strain on a mage's body especially in Makarov's age." Erza nodded her head.

"If that is all you want to know, then LEAVE," Porlyusica ordered in a scary voice. Erza, Gray and Lisanna instantly nodded their heads before quickly exiting the cottage.

"What's the plan?" Lisanna asked as soon as they stepped outside.

"I don't know," Erza answered, getting into a thinking one," All of our S Class mages except for me are on a mission. Grandfather and Master are currently unable to assist us. We can guarantee that Phantom Lord is not going to stop."

"The better question is why?" Gray pointed out," Despite our rivalry, Phantom Lord has never actually attacked us like this." Lisanna and Erza nodded their heads in agreement. Lisanna then looked arround before facing her head towards Erza and Gray.

"Have you guys seen Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"He said that he had to do something," Erza answered while Gray shook his head. Lisanna nodded her head. The trio quickly made their way to the makeshift guild.

"How is he?" a brown-haired girl known as Cana asked.

"He will be fine," Erza answered," The safety measure saved him." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Have you managed to contact them?" Erza asked Cana.

"Mirajane is on her way back," Cana answered," Laxus refused to help. I am unable to contact the rest." Erza grimaced at this news. Natsu and Lucy then entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Lisanna asked Natsu.

"I have something important to tell you," Natsu replied, shrugging off Lisanna's question," I know why Phantom Lord is attacking us." Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"It has something to do with Lucy," Natsu answered, pointing to a depressed Lucy. Everyone gazed upon Lucy, who started to feel nervous.

"Lucy," Erza said," Is there something you haven't told us?" Lucy was silent for a moment.

"You can tell us," Gray reassured her.

"Yeah, Luce," Natsu added on," We're your friends."

"Aye," Happy agreed with the other Fairy Tail members nodding their heads. Lucy looked at them before taking a deep breath.

"I think it would be best to tell you my heritage," Lucy responded. Everyone waited in anticipation.

"I am the daughter of Jude Heartfilia," Lucy stated," I ran away from home after I was fed up with the way my father has treated me. I'm surprise he even noticed that " The Fairy Tail members looked at Lucy in shock.

"Are you the daughter of the richest man in Fiore?!" one of the guild members exclaimed. Lucy nodded her head.

"That one sentence actually explains a lot," Lisanna pointed out. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Phantom Lord was probably hired by Jude Heartfilia to return Lucy to her father," Lisanna stated," Since Phantom Lord has always wanted an opportunity to attack us, this was the perfect chance."

"But doesn't this violate the treaty?" Macao asked. Lisanna shook her head.

"The treaty states that guilds aren't allowed to attack each other without reason," Lisanna explained.

"Ohhhhhh," everyone responded. Suddenly, they started to hear sniffles coming from Lucy. They trend their heads to see Lucy, crying as quietly as she could.

"Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed," What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Lucy cried out," If only I wasn't here, no one would have been hurt. I can't believe I was so selfish." Everyone looked at Lucy in pity.

"Don't say that," Natsu said, smiling at Lucy," There's nothing wrong with your decision."

"He's right," Gray agreed," Regardless of who you are, you are a member of Fairy Tail."

"Yes," Erza continued," We will protect you no matter who you are."

"Yeah," everyone else confirmed. Lucy looked at the Fairy Tail members with tears in her eyes.

"Guys," Lucy managed to say before crying. Everyone smiled at Lucy. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"What was that?" Cana exclaimed. Everyone rushed outside to see a giant robot, walking towards them.

"PHANTOM LORD," one of the guild members shouted," THEY'VE COME FOR LUCY."

"EVERYONE," Lisanna shouted," OUR PRIORITY IS TO PROTECT LUCY." The Fairy Tail members nodded their heads.

"No," Lucy responded," I can't expect you to protect me."

"I know you want to help," Lisanna replied," But it will be easier for Jose to capture you if you're in the thick of battle where we can't keep an eye on you." Lucy opened her mouth to respond before nodding her head in agreement.

"Reedus will escort you to safe house," Lisanna stated," NOW, GO." Lucy and a wide man known as Reedus made a run for it while the other Fairy Tail members looked at the giant robot. Then, a ball of energy started to form around the front of the robot. Lisanna barely managed to recognize the attack.

"WATCH OUT," Lisanna shouted," IT'S THE JUPITER CANNOn." Unfortunately, it was too late. The ball of energy was shot towards Fairy Tail. Everyone started to panic as warnings about the Jupiter Cannon flooded their minds.

" **Requip: Adamantine Armor** ," everyone heard Erza shout.

"NO. IT'S TOO DANGEROUS," Lisanna shouted, just as Erza, dressed in armor with a large shield on each arm, jumped in front of every Fairy Tail member. Large amounts of magic started to gather around Erza. Erza then pressed her forearms together, connecting the two large shields together. This created a large magical barrier. Then, the ball of energy was fired. A large beam of energy hit Erza's barrier. Mages watched in awe as Erza stood her ground against the Jupiter Cannon. This battle of magical power lasted for a minute before the energy beam disappeared. The Fairy Tail members cheered as Erza seemed to stand triumphantly. Then, she collapsed.

"OH," Jose's voice echoed across the area," IT'S SEEMS LIKE THAT YOU MANAGED TO SURVIVE THE JUPITER CANNON. NOT BAD FOR A BUNCH OF WEAK FAIRIES. I GUARANTEE YOU THAT YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE NEXT ONE. HAND ME LUCY HEARTFILIA OR BE DESTROYED. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES." Everyone started discussing their battle plans.

"We have ten minutes to destroy the Jupiter cannon," Lisanna stated," This gives us enough time to devise a counter-attack as they wait for the Jupiter cannon to recharge."

"I will go," Natsu volunteered," Happy and I will be able to get to that giant thing quickly, giving me enough time to destroy the thing."

"Good," Lisanna responded," Now, we will send others after you to take care of the robot in car Jose has other plans." Natsu nodded his head before running off.

"Happy," Natsu called out.

"Aye, sir," Happy replied just as Natsu jumped off the cliff. Happy quickly caught him before flying towards the giant robot. Lisanna then turned her head to the rest of the mages.

"Elfman, Gray," Lisanna said," I need both of you to go and stop any possible contingencies Jose light have." Gray and Elfman nodded their heads before running off.

"EVERYONE, GET READY FOR ANYTHING," Lisanna ordered. She then turned her head towards the giant robot.

"Be careful," Lisanna whispered before she walked over to the unconscious Erza.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Happy**

Natsu and Happy flew inside the giant cannon. They soon found themselves in a room.

"Is this the room, Happy?" Natsu asked as Happy let Natsu go.

"Aye," Happy answered," All you have to do is destroy the core."

"Where?" Natsu responded.

"It's that big ball," Happy explained, pointing a giant, black ball in the middle of the room.

"YOSH," Natsu exclaimed, igniting his fists" I'm all fired up."

"Not so fast," someone shouted. Natsu and Happy whipped their heads around to see a strange, black-haired man.

"Who are you?" Natsu responded.

"I am Totomaru, one of the Element 4," the man announced," You will not destroy this core." Natsu smirked before taking a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** ," Natsu shouted, shooting a breath of fire from his mouth towards the core.

"That won't work," the man known as Totomaru stated, moving his hands. To Natsu and Happy's surprise, the fire started moving away from the core and back at him.

"How?!" Natsu responded before dodging the fire.

"Fire attacks won't work on me," Totomaru stated.

"We will see about that," Natsu responded, igniting his fists. Totomaru sighed before waving his hand. Happy held in his laughter in as Natsu's fist smashed Natsu across the room.

"OI," Natsu shouted, running off to stand in front of Totomaru," What was that for?"

"Have you forgotten?" Totomaru replied," Fire attacks have no effect on me."

"You bastard," Natsu exclaimed.

"Now, taste my attacks," Totomaru shouted, creating a purple flame above his open palm. He then threw it Natsu. Happy had a harder time holding in his laughter as the purple fireball flew towards Natsu. To Totomaru's shock, Natsu just ate the fire.

"Nice try, but fire has no effect on me either," Natsu stated, smirking. Totomaru and Natsu stared each other down.

" **Fire Dragon's** ," Natsu said, breathing in.

"What did I tell you?" Totomaru responded, stretching out his hand," Fire has no eff~"

"Spit," Natsu finished, spitting multiple time at Totomaru. Happy had to fly away to hide his laughter at the ridiculousness of the fight while Totomaru was just unamused.

"Really?" Totomaru mentioned before creating a yellowy fire.

"You gorget fire has no effect on me," Natsu stated, smirking. Totomaru then grinned before hurling the fire at Natsu. Natsu immediately ate the fire. Instantly, Natsu started rolling on the floor, holding his throat.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING," Natsu exclaimed, still rolling on the floor.

"That's my special fire," Totomaru bragged. Natsu picked himself up quickly. The two stared each other.

"Luckily for me, I know something other than magic," Totomaru stated, pulling out a katana. To Natsu's surprise, Totomaru appeared right in front of Natsu. Then, Totomaru tried to cut Natsu. Instictively, Natsu managed to jump away, but the sword managed to cut a piece of Natsu's clothing.

"He's fast," Natsu muttered to himself," i barely managed to dodge that."

"Oh really?" Natsu heard a voice behind him. He whipped around to see Totomaru.

" **Fire Dragon's Ir~** ," Natsu shouted, igniting his fists. Totomaru waved his hand and Natsu punched himself away.

"Dammit," Natsu growled, picking himself up.

"Give up," Totomaru ordered," You are no match for me."

"We will see about that," Natsu replied, cracking his fists. Totomaru shook his head before appearing right in front of Natsu.

"Your loss," Totomaru stated, swinging his katana. To his annoyance, Natsu ducked underneath the swipe before bringing his fist around to sock Totomaru right in the stomach. Totomaru cried in pain before flying across the room form Natsu's roundhouse kick. Totomaru growled as he picked himself up. He then appeared behind Natsu, but was forced to block a sidekick from Natsu. He barely had time to dodge a right punch from Natsu before jumping left to dodge an elbow strike from Natsu's right arm. This left Totomaru to Natsu's left hook, which koncoked the wind out of him for a moment. Natsu used this opportunity to knee Totomaru's head. Totomaru recoils back and was blown away by Natsu's sidekick. Totomaru crashed into the wall, spitting out blood.

"H-H-How?" Totomaru gasped out," How are you beating me?"

"The old man's basic training," Natsu answered, grinning," All Fairy Tail mages are required to know some form of unarmed combat just in case we don't access to our magic." Totomaru grimaced before picking himself up.

"I didn't think I would have to go all-out on a weak fairy like you," Totomaru exclaimed before disappearing. Natsu's eyes widened just as Totomaru appeared behind him. Natsu turned around just as Totomaru swiped down.

"ARGHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as Totomaru's katana sliced his shoulder. Natsu then ignited his fist.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu shouted, uppercutting Totomaru before he could react. Totomaru crashed in the ceiling, leaving his katana embedded in Natsu's shoulder. natsu started breathing heavily as Totomaru fell towards the ground. Natsu pulled out the katana and then, sealed the cut with his fire. He looked up to see a heavily bruised Totomaru, breathing heavily.

"You are good," Totomaru stated," For a fairy. Unfortunately, this is the end for you." Totomaru then disappeared, followed by the sword. Natsu loooked around to find a sign of Totomaru. He then noticed a flash of movement behind him. Leaving no room for thought, Natsu immediately did a back sidekick. He smirked as he felt his foot hit metal. Natsu turned his head to see Totomaru try to take a swipe from the right. Natsu moved his hand to block, making Totomaru smirk. Just as the blade was about to cut Natsu's arm, Natsu psuhed all his magic into his right arm. The temperature of Natsu's arm skyrocketed, melting the katana. Hot metal splashed against Natsu's arm, leaving a flabbergasted Totomaru.

"Now's my chance," Natsu thought, already moving his arm," **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**." Before Totomaru could process it, Natsu's ignited left fist socked him right in the stomach. Totomaru was sent hurtling through the air.  
"Got him," Natsu celebrated.

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL JUPITER CANNON IS FULLY OPERATIONAL," Natsu heard a loud voice shout.

"Crap," Natsu responded, looking at the core," I forgot about that." Natsu then looked around for Happy.

"HAPPY," Natsu shouted," HOW DO I DESTROY THE CORE?" Happy flew back into the room.

"Just do what you usually do," Happy answered. Natsu nodded his head before taking in a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** ," Natsu shouted, shooting out a large fireball. Natsu watched as the fireball flew towards the core. To his shock, the fireball curved mid-air and started flying towards him.

"WATCH OUT," Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Happy before jumping out of the way of the fireball. He then turned his head to see a prone Totomaru struggling to move his arm. The fireball then curved once again, flying towards Natsu and Happy.

"Do something Natsu!" Happy panicked.

"I can't," Natsu replied," He can control my fire."

"Then, do the technique," Happy responded.

"What technique?" Natsu asked, dodging the fireball.

"The technique Naruto did on you when you first challenged him," Happy answered," WATCH OUT." Natsu narrowly missed the fireball.

"You won't escape," Totomaru squeaked out as he moved his arm towards Natsu.

"USE IT," Happy exclaimed as the fireball scraped his tail," I don't want to be cooked for dinner."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natsu replied.

"THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL JUPTER CANNON IS FULLY OPERATIONAL," the intercom called out.

"HURRY, NATSU," Happy shouted.

"I know," Natsu replied as he flipped over the fireball.

"You won't get away with it," Totomaru squeaked.

"Do the technique," Happy ordered.

"I can't remember what technique you're talking about," Natsu responded, narrowiy dodging the fireball. Natsu then whipped around to see the fireball right there.

"DODGE," Happy shouted as Natsu jumped back. The fireball followed Natsu.

"TEN SECONDS UNTIL JUPITER CANNON IS FULLY OPERATIONAL," the intercom called out.

"Dammit," Natsu responded, ducking underneath the fireball. He then saw Totomaru's body.

"Screw it," Natsu muttered as he dashed towards Totomaru.

"What are you doing?" Happy questioned. Natsu ignored Happy's question as he grabbed Totomaru.

"What are you doing?!" Totomaru exclaimed as the fireball approached Natsu.

"You're my fireball," Natsu grinned before hurling Totomaru with all his might at the core.

"AHHHHHH," Totomaru screamed, flying towards the core. Natsu felt the fireball dissipate behind him.

"JUPITER CANNON IS FULLY OPERATIONAL," the intercom shouted out. Natsu grinned as Totomaru crashed into the core, creating indents into the core. Magic then started to gather around the core.

"It's not enough," Happy stated," The core is still functional. You need to completely shatter it."  
"He's knocked out, right?" Natsu asked. Happy inspected Totomaru's unconscious body.

"Aye," Happy answered.

"Good," Natsu responded, placing Happy on the ground," I can finally use my magic." Natsu then ignited his fist before jumping towards Totomaru.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu exclaimed before socking Totomaru right in the stomach. This impact sent Totomaru hurtling through the core, shattering it. Natsu smirked as he landed on the ground before a burnt Totomaru landed next to him. Shattered glass crashed all around Natsu.

"How's that for a weak fairy?" Natsu commented.

 **With Jose**

"Sir," a Phantom Lord called out," The Jupiter Cannon is no longer functional." Jose grimaced at his lackey's words.

"I thought Totomaru would be sufficient enough to protect the core," Jose muttered," No matter, they have merely forced us to use our back-up." Jose then turned his head to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, find and bring the Heartfilia girl here," Jose ordered," Once you bring her, we start the countdown."

"Gihihihi," Gajeel grinned before walking away.

"What do we do, sir?" a Phantom Lord members asked.

"Fire the shades. They should be able to occupy those brats for awhile," Jose answered," The remaining Element 4 should be enough to deal with our intruders until Gajeel returns with that girl." The other Phantom Lord members nodded their heads.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

Lying on three hospital beds, there was Team Shadow Gear. No-one was inside the hospital. Only the steady breathing of the three could be heard. Then, the window of the room opened. A cloaked figure entered the room from the open window. He looked at the three figures. Killer intent could be felt leaking out of the man as he walked to where Droy was lying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," the man muttered before placing his hand on Droy's forehead. Something red flowed from his arm to Drop. It enveloped Droy's entire body, quickly healing the bruises on his body. Droy could be seen in distress during this process, but settled down after the man moved his hand away. He repeated this process for Levy and Jet. Droy just started to open his eyes when the figure left the building.

* * *

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was sitting on a chair in the safe house. She along with Reeds were anxiously waiting for news from the battlefield.

"What do you think is happening?" Lucy asked.

"I do not know," Reedus answered, painting on a canvas. This obviously didn't help Lucy's anxiety.

"Be not worry, Lucy," Reedus reassured Lucy," We will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Lucy questioned with slight panic in her voice.

"We, Fairy Tail, will never give up," Reedus stated," We will protect one of our own with every ounce of strength we have."

"That's the problem," Lucy exclaimed, standing up," I don't want anyone to die for me."

"No one will die," Reedus reassured Lucy, still painting," Naruto will make sure of that."

"How can you have so much faith in Naruto?" Lucy questioned," He may be powerful, but he can't possibly protect all of you." Reedus stopped painting before turning his head to look at Lucy.

"There's a reason Naruto is considered the Guardian of Fairy Tail," Reedus merely said before looking back at his canvas. Lucy just looked at Reedus before sitting back down.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized.

"No problem," Reedus replied," It is to be expected of someone in your situation."

"How are you not panicking?" Lucy asked.

"Because I believe in Fairy Tail," Reedus answered. Lucy stayed silent, contemplating Reedus' words.

"I want to believe in them too," Lucy whispered to herself. Reedus heard her, but didn't respond as he continued to paint his picture. Suddenly, the rood collapsed. Lucy and Reedus stood up in alarm as dust coated the entire area, blocking their view. All they could see was a figure stand up. They stepped back in shock as the dust cleared, revealing a smirking Gajeel.

'Found you," Gajeel sneered.

" **Nature, Run Wild** ," Reedus immediately responded, drawing on pigs on himself. Cartoon pigs flew out of Reedus, soaring towards Gajeel.

" **Iron Dragon's Lance** ," Gajeel scoffed, morphing one of his arms into metal poles. Gajeel then smacked the pigs away.

"RUN," Reedus shouted at Lucy. In a panic, Lucy made a sprint for it just as Gajeel moderately made his way towards Reedus.

" **Roar of Silver** ," Reedus shouted, drawing multiple vulcans on himself. Silver vulcans jumped out of him before running off towards Gajeel. Gajeel's smirk seemed to widen as he whacked vulcan after vulcan. Reedus kept a calm face as he placed his brush on himself. To his surprise, Gajeel disappeared right in front of him. Reedus then heard a deafening crack. He slowly looked down to see his paintbrush broken in two before looking back up to see Gajeel right in front of him. Gajeel grabbed Reedus' throat, lifting him up.

'You thought you could hide from us," Gajeel smirked, punching Reedus right in the face.

"AHHH," Reedus screamed in pain as blood dripped from his nose.

"That's pathetic," Gajeel commented," To think you would get a blood nose just from one punch, that just shows how weak you fairies are." Gajeel then ached Reedus again, but this time in the stomach. Reedus yelled out in pain as Gajeel let him fall onto the floor. Reedus flipped himself onto his stomach, tilting his head to look up at Gajeel.

"You want some more?" Gajeel sneered before punching Reedus again, making Reedus scream out in pain. Gajeel's sneer just widened as he kneeled right in front of Reedus. He grabbed a handful of his hair before lifting him up, so their heads were on the same level.

"Look how weak you are," Gajeel said," Normally, I would bring a guild mate or two, but considering how weak you are, I guess it would have been pointless."

"Don't ~ _wheeze~_ underestimate Fairy Tail," Reedus struggled to say.

"Oh," Gajeel responded," And why is that?"

"For, he will come," Reedus said.

"Are you talking about your so-called Guardian?" Gajeel taunted," Then, tell me where is he?"

"He will come," Reedus weakly replied.

"If so, it will be too late to save your sorry ass," Gajeel responded before raising his fist.

"STOPPPP," a shouted interrupted them. Gajeel and Reedus turned their heads to see Lucy. Reedus looked t Lucy in shock while Gajeel just smirked, letting Reedus' head go. Lucy involuntarily stepped back as Gajeel walked towards her.

"Run, Lucy," Reedus managed to weakly shout out.

"I couldn't just leave you," Lucy replied as Gajeel walked closer.

"You should have been smart, girl," Gajeel stated," Not that it would have matter anyway." Lucy slowly walked back before finding herself against a wall.

"Looks like you got nowhere to run off to," Gajeel said.

"That's where you're wrong," Lucy replied before pulling a string. Gajeel raised an eyebrow as boxes fell on top of him, burying him. Lucy then quickly ran over to Reedus.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked Reedus.  
"It's not over," Reedus answered.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned, grabbing Reedus' hand," I just buried him under a bunch of boxes."

"As if that will stop me," Gajeel said, grabbing a fistful of Lucy's hair. Lucy screamed out in pain as Gajeel pulled on her hair.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Reedus shouted with new vigor. Gajeel just looked at Reedus before stepping on him with all his might. Reedus screamed as Gajeel's force nearly broke his back.

"That tell me what to do, you weak fairy," Gajeel sneered, continuously kicking Reedus.

"STOP," Lucy shouted once again, making Gajeel stop. Blood started to surround Reedus from the kicks to his face. Lucy could see the terribkle brusises on his face.

"I will go with you," Lucy said on the verge of tears," Please, just leave him alone."

"Whatever you say," Gajeel agreed before knocking her out. Gajeel lifted her up before jumping out of the safe house, leaving Reedus to bleed on the floor. A few minutes later, Loke, one of the member of Fairy Tail, entered the warehouse to see Reedus lying on the floor.

"I'm too late," Loke gasped before dashing over to Reedus' side. Loke carefully turned Reedus over to treat his wounds. Then, he felt a gust of wind behind him, making him turn around to see a familiar figure.

"Where are they?" the figure growled.

"They're at the sea," Loke answered," They fired shades at us to keep us distracted. I think they have just kidnapped Lucy." Muderous aura flooded the entire warehouse. A weird red thing coated the figure's entire body. The figure turned around to leave.

"Wait," Loke called out before bringing out a ring of keys," Give these to Lucy if you can." The figure grabbed the ring of keys before disappearing. Loke smirked as he looked back at Reedus.

"The Demon has come," Loke thought to himself as he started to tend to Reedus' wounds.

* * *

 **At Porlyusica**

Porlyusica was tending to Makarov when she heard a noise outside. She quickly rushed outside to see a mysterious figure clad in robes, holding a staff in hand.

"Mystogan," Porlyusica exclaimed," What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help," Mystogan stated.

"Well, why did you come here then?" Porlyusica questioned.

"To deliver this," Mystogan answered, bringing a lacrima.

"Is that Makarov's magic?" Porlyusica inquired, grabbing the lacrimal.

"Yes," Mystogan confirmed," I thought it would help speed up his recovery."

"Of course, it will, you stupid boy," Porlyusica snapped. Mystogan nodded his head before turning around.

"Aren't you going to help those brats fight?" Porlyusica asked.

"No," Mystogan answered," They are more than enough." Suddenly, purple flags started to fly through the air around the two of them. Porlyusica widened her eyes as she recognized the Phantom Lord insignia on the flags.

"Plus, I've already done my part," Mystogan stated before he walked away," Now, it's just up to them." Porlyusica just stood there for a moment.

"Looks like he won't need your magic," Porlyusica stated before walking back inside. A flicker of a white cloak could be seen before it disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

 **With Fairy Tail**

The battle wasn't looking too good for Fairy Tail. Although they were on guard after the destruction of the Jupiter Cannon, the members of Fairy Tail were not prepared for the onslaught of mysterious ghosts known as shades. Everyone was trying their hardest to exterminate these shades, but all of their attacks were futile. Any damage a shade receives, their body automatically regenerates. Sadly, it was not the same with the fallen members of Fairy Tail. Black lines could visibly be seen on their pale skin. Lisanna was trying her best to heal them, but to no avail.

"We're getting creamed here," one of the Fairy Tail members shouted.

"Keep fighting," Cana shouted back, pulling out a card. "Lisanna, how are they?"

"It doesn't look too good," Lisanna answered, pressing her hands on someone's chest. She tried to apply some of her magic, but the mysterious lines seemed to repel her.

"Dammit," she thought. "I need to stop this thing from spreading."

"Don't worry, Lisanna. It's very simple to fix this," a voice said being her. Lisanna whipped her head around to see Naruto.

"Naruto," Lisanna said in shock.

"Nice to see you," Naruto replied, squatting down next to the Fairy Tail member. He placed his hands on the member. That red thing flowed from Naruto to the person, instantly removing all of the black lines and returning the complexion.

"Lisanna," Naruto said, standing up. "I know you still have nightmares about that day, but for the sake of your guild, use that power. To heal not to fight." Lisanna looked at Naruto before clenching her fist.

"I leave it up to you," Naruto said before looking at all of the shades. "It's time for me to take out the trash." Naruto took in a deep breath. Everyone, including the shades, stopped moving as they felt a change in magic pressure.

"It's Naruto," one of the Fairy Tail members exclaimed in glee. All of the shades then started to converge around Naruto. All of the Fairy Tail members smirked as they watched the shades start to glow. A blue burst of light illuminated the area, eliminating all of the shades.

" **Big Ball Rasengan** ," Naruto shouted, standing with a giant rotating blue ball. All of the members of Fairy Tail started to cheer.

"Naruto is here, everything is going to be fine," a member exclaimed.

"Is that what you think?" Jose's voice rang out. Everyone turned their heads to see a magical projection in front of the giant robot, screening Jose in all his hideous glory.

"You may think you have won," Jose said. "But the battle is far from over."

"How so?" Cana called out. "Your time is running out since Naruto is here."

"Is that so?" Jose responded before grabbing something off-screen. "I happen to know your so-called savior's weakness." Everyone gasped as Jose pulled Lucy in front of the screen by the hair.  
"LUCY," everyone except for Naruto shouted at the sight of her slightly bruised face.

"Yes, we have your so-called precious Lucy here with us," Jose taunted. "Do anything and I will kill her."

"Don't try to screw with us," Wakaba shouted. "You need Lucy in order to complete your mission."

"That may be true, but we only need to return her alive," Jose grinned, earning more rage from Fairy Tail.

"YOU MONSTER," Macao and Cana shouted at the screen. Naruto stayed expressionless at the words of Jose.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Just stay there," Jose answered before grinning. "You will be gone soon enough." Then, the screen disappeared. Everyone started chatting with each other.

"How should we save her?" one of the members asked. To their surprise, the screen appeared back on.  
"If anyone tries to do anything, I will know," Jose stated. "Trust me Lucy will suffer for your mistake. The screen then disappeared, leaving everyone stunned. Naruto stayed silent with a grimace on his face.

"Lisanna," Naruto called out.

"Yeah," Lisanna responded.

"Get her and sneak her inside," Naruto ordered. "Make sure to mask your scent." Lisanna nodded her head before running off. Naruto looked at the giant robot, which strangely started to move its arm. Naruto's eyes widened as a strange symbol appeared in front of the robot.

"It can't be," Naruto widened his eyes in shock as he felt strong magic start to gather.


	10. Chapter 9: Phantom Lord Part 2

**Inside the Robot**

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Happy were transversing through the halls. They have met up a few moments ago and decided to stick together in order to find Jose. They ran in front of a door in the hallway. Natsu ignited his fist.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu shouted, punching the door off its hinges. The group just saw an empty room.

"Dammit," Natsu exclaimed, punching the wall. "This is like the hundredth door we've checked."

"It's actually the twentieth," Gray corrected.

"THIS IS SO UNMANLY," Elfman shouted.

"Aye," Happy agreed. Suddenly, they felt something start to move. The hallway slowly started to tilt upward.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know," Gray answered. "But we got to get out of here." Natsu, Elfman, and Gray made a dash down the hall while Happy just flew behind them. With each step, the hallway slowly tilted upward.

"Look, there's a door," Happy cried out, pointing to a wooden door at the end of the doorway. By then, the hallway was about to reach a 45 degree angle.

" **Ice Make: Floor** ," Gray shouted, placing his hands on the ground. Ice coated the floor, making the trio slip and skid down the hallway on the ice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GRAY?!" Natsu exclaimed, surprised by the unexpected spell.

"This is faster," Gray explained. "Blow up that wall before we become a bloody mess." Natsu glared at Gray before looking back at the wall. He took in a deep breath, combining his magic.

" **Fire Dragon's ROAR** ," Natsu shouted, shooting out a giant fireball. The fireball flew at mach speeds, exploding on contact with the wall. The group covered their faces to block out the smoke. Elfman was the first to look back down.

"DEMOLISHING WALLS IS VERY MANLY," Elfman shouted as the others looked down. They saw the floor approaching at a very fast rate.

"Brace for impact," Gray said. Natsu, Elfman, and Gray crashed onto the floor.

"Ow," the trio groaned, rolling onto their backs. Happy flew down next to them.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Have you forgotten what happened a few seconds ago, flamebrain?" Gray responded.

"I'm asking is why did the hallway start moving, icicle stick?" Natsu asked, angered. Natsu and gray jumped onto their feet before butting their heads against each other.

"THIS IS SO UNMANLy," Elfman shouted, standing up.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"My, my. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" a voice interrupted them. The group turned their heads to see three people. Two of them were male while the other was female. One of the males was dressed like a ridiculous light brown, gentleman suit with a top hat of the same color while the other was wearing a green cloak with bandages around his eyes. The woman was dressed in a blue parka with a long blue skirt and black boots, carrying a pink umbrella.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded to know, turning his body, along with the others, to face the mysterious group.

"We are the Element 4, monsieur," the man in the strange suit answered. The Fairy Tail members widened their eyes in surprise.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the man stated before pressing a hand on his chest. "I am Sol."

"I am Juvia," the woman introduced herself.

"Are is my name. Oh, how sad," the last member said.

"What are your names?" Sol asked, pointing to the Fairy Tail group.

"We're here to kick your ass," Natsu responded, igniting his fists.

"For once, I agree with you," Gray added in, placing his hands together.

"FIGHTING IS VERY MANLY," Elfman shouted, collecting his magic.

"What are you doing?" Sol responded. "We just asked you to introduce yourselves."

"Why would we do that?" Gray pointed out, taking off his shirt. "Aren't we supposed to fight?"

"It's being respectful," Sol answered while Juvia blushed at the sight of Gray. "Also, why did you taking off your shirt?" Gray was in the process of taking off his pants when Sol pointed out what he had done.

"Oh, sorry," Gray hastily replied, pulling back up his pants before putting back on his shirt. If anyone had super hearing, they would be able to hear a quiet sigh of disappointment from one of the Phantom Lord members.

"What's with all this dialogue?" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's fight." Natsu then launched himself at Aria.

"FIGHTING IS MANLY," Elfman shouted in response before lunging at Sol.

"Wait, we should think of a pla~," Gray called out, only to see Natsu punch Aria while Elfman transformed his arm. Gray smacked his forehead before looking at his opponent. Gray took up a fighting stance while Juvia continued to look blanklessly at him.

" **Ice Make: Lance** ," Gray shouted, creating an ice lance. He hurled at Juvia, aiming at her shoulder. To his surprise, Juvia just snapped her fingers and his ice lance transformed into water. The water gathered itself into a sphere, floating in the air.

"Water is useless against Juvia," JuvIa stated before extending her arm forward. The water sphere morphed into a pike before flying towards Gray. Gray managed to duck underneath the pike as to flew towards him. He turned his head to see it flying upward and back towards him. He sidestepped, just dodging the pike. He gritted his teeth as he watched the pike swerve once again, flying back at him. He moved backwards only to find himself against a wall. He looked out the corner of his eye to see what he bumped into. His eyes widened as he realized it was the floor of the previous hllway. His eyes looked back to see the pike mere inches from his head. Gray just managed to maneuver his body to dodge the pike. To his surprise, the pike lightly splashed against the wall.

"I did it," Gray smirked, celebrating in his head. Then, he heard water forming in front of him. He turned his head to see multiple water pikes around Juvia, all aimed at him.

"Where did she get that water?" Gray gaped. Gray felt a large surge of magical energy from Juvia. All of the pikes flew towards Gray. Gray narrowed his eyes before dodging the first pike. He flipped over the second pike. As he landed on the ground, he looked up to see the third pike flying at him at mach speed. The third pike scratched Gray's arm as he sidestepped to the right. Gray grunted in pain, but still managed to dodge the fourth pike.

"Dammit," Gray grimaced before taking off his shirt. He glared at Juvia. He placed his hands together.

"Time to get serious." Gray stated, gathering his magic. Juvia waved her hand. All of the pikes all aimed at Gray.

"Do you concede?" Juvia asked.

"Not by a long shot," Gray answered before pressing his hands on the ground. Juvia snapped her fingers, making all of the pikes fly at Gray. Large amount of magic surged from Gray as a giant ice dome erupted around him. Julia's eyes widened as she watched the pikes embedded themselves into the dome.

"Has Juvia not told you it is pointless to use your ice magic?" Juvia said before moving her hand. The dome melted into water before morphing into something different. To her surprise, no blood flowed underneath the water dome. Then, she felt something behind her. She turned around to see Gray placing his hands on the ground behind her.

"I got you now," Gray smirked. " **Ice Make: Iceberg**." Juvia's eyes widened as ice erupted up around her feet. Ice quickly encased her body, She tried to morph the ice back into water, but felt stronger mage opposing her.

"Nice try," Gray commented, smirking. "I assumed that my magic would be able to overpower yours."

"How?!" Juvia questioned as the ice encased most of her body. "Juvia does not understand how you would know this."

'It doesn't matter. I'm just very observant," Gray responded. "I win." Juvia just looked at Gray as the ice finally encased her entire body. He stood up as he looked at the frozen Juvia. He looked around him to see Natsu and Elfman flying towards him.

"What the?!" Gray exclaimed before Natsu and Elfman crashed into him. The crash sent the trio flying through the ice encasing Juvia, shattering it. The trio crashed into the ground .

"Owwwww," the three of them groaned.

"Are you ok?" Happy asked, flying over the trio.

"Yeah," Natsu groaned.

"THAT WAS VERY UNMANLY," Elfman shouted, standing up. Gray rubbed his head before noticing the broken ice pieces.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?!" he shouted, getting on his feet in an instant.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Happy asked, landing next to Gray, who was standing oner the broken ice pieces.

"We killed her," Gray answered, his voice broken. He then turned to Natsu and Elfman.

"WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Gray shouted at them.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLNG AT US?" Natsu and Elfman shouted back at him.

"You just killed her," Gray stated, pointing to the broken ice pieces.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Happy pointed out to Gray.

"There was a girl frozen in that ice," Gray explained. "AND YOU JUST KILLED HER."

"It's not our fault," Natsu responded.

"YEAH, IT WOULD BE UNMANLY TO KILL SOMEONE," Elfman shouted back.

"That explain who's fault it is that this happened," Gray exclaimed. Happy looked back forth between the arguing parties. He then noticed something behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"Watch ou~," Happy tried to shout out, but it was too late.

"Oiffff," the Fairy Tail members exclaimed, crashing into the wall.

"What the?!" they shouted, looking down to see water latching them to the wall. They looked back up to see Juvia, Aria, and Sol.

"But you're dead," Gray responded, surprised.

"Juvia is made up of water," Juvia explained. "Juvia can easily regenerate her body as she has a source of water nearby." Gray just looked at her.

"See, we didn't kill her," Natsu said, looking at Gray.

"Shut up, flamebrain," Gray replied.

"What was that, stripper?" Natsu responded, with a tick mark on his forehead. Gray and Natsu glared at each other.

"IT IS NOT MANLY TO ARGUE WITH YOUR COMRADES," Elfman shouted.

"Aye," Happy weakly agreed with fake tears rolling down his face. "How did I get here?"

"I think Jose will be very pleased with what we have here," Sol stated.

"I agree,' Aria replied. "It makes me so sad."

"Nice job, Juvia," Sol congratulated. "Now, just incapacitate them and we will take them to Jose." Juvia nodded her head and moved her hand upward. The Fairy Tail members started to struggled as the water expanded over their entire bodies, suffocating them. The Phantom Lord members watched in amusement as Natsu, Gray, and Elfman tried to use their magic to break free. Alas, it was futile. Juvia's S-Class magic was too powerful for their A-Class magic. Darkness threatened to envelop their vision. Suddenly, the water fell onto the ground. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Happy fell onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"w-what happened?" Natsu gasped out. They looked up to see the Phantom Lord far away. Standing in front of them, there stood Erza and Mirajane.

"Are you ok?" the group heard a voice ask. They turned their heads to see Lisanna next to Elfman, tending to his wounds.

"Who are you?" Sol demanded to know.

"I am Erza Scarlet," Erza introduced herself.

"I am Mirajane Strauss," Mirajane followed up. Erza and Mirajane then pointed their fingers at the Phantom Lord members.

"It's time to pay you back for what you have done to us," they stated before lunging at them. Gray, and Elfman moved to help them. Natsu moved as well, but Lisanna stopped him.

"Natsu," Lisanna whispered, holding onto Natsu's arm. "Lucy has been captured." Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"Naruto tells us that Gajeel is probably holding her prisoner," Lisanna continued before bring out s ring of keys. "Naruto is unable to do anything until you can save her." Natsu nodded his head, grabbing the ring of keys from her.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu smirked before running off. Lisanna moved to follow him. Suddenly, a rock cage formed around her. Natsu looked back in alarm and moved to help her.

"NO," Lisanna shouted. "Save Lucy."

"But," Natsu responded, unsure on what to do.

"Don't worry," Lisanna reassured him. "I will be fine." Then, a black ball of energy blew up the cage. Smoke blocked Natsu's vision. After it cleared, Natsu sighed in relief as he saw Elfman and Mirajane surroudning Lisanna, glaring at Sol, who was fuming with rage.

"GO, IDIOT," Mirajane shouted before flying at Sol.

"SAVING GIRLS ARE MANLY," Elfman shouted, pushing Lisanna behind him. Natsu nodded his head before turning around.

'Happy," Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir," Happy responded before picking up Natsu and flying him into a hallway.

"Be safe," Lisanna whispered as she watched Natsu and Happy fly away. She looked back to see Mirajane, in her basic demon form, engaged Sol's rock clones.

"Are you ok?" Elfman asked Lisanna.

'I'm fine," Lisanna answered. "Don't let me hold you back." Elfman nodded his head before dashing towards Sol. Mirajane noticed this and threw a black ball at Sol. The blast forced Sol to move, facing his back towards Elfman. This was a major mistake as Elfman transformed his right arm into a rock monster's. He smashed his fist against Sol's back.

"ARGHHHHH," Sol screamed, flying through a wall into another room. Mirajane and Elfman followed after him. Lisanna then turned her head to see Erza with her foot on top of a heavily bruised Aria.

"How did she do that?" Lisanna questioned. Then, she felt something behind her. She turned around to see water needles fly towards her. In an instant, something red cloaked Lisanna's right arm. Lisanna whacked the water needles out of the air with that arm. All of the water needles fell onto the ground before losing their shape.

"LISANNA," Erza shouted, dashing over to a panting Lisanna. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Lisanna said, falling onto her knees as the red thing displayed into the atmosphere. Erza knelt down next to her. Lisanna started coughing, covering her mouth for hygienic purposes.

"What were you thinking?" Era scolded her.

"sorry," Lisanna weakly replied, moving her hand to see the blood on it. Erza noticed this and looked up to see Gray hurling an ice net at Juvia.

"GRAY, we need your ice to freeze our blood vessels," Erza shouted at Gray. Gray looked at Erza before dodging another attack from Juvia.

"Switch with me," Gray responded, sprinting towards Erza and Lisanna.

"Juvia won't let you," Juvia interjected, stretching out her hand. A part of Juvia's hand transformed into water and latched themselves onto Gray's wrists and ankles.

"Hnnn," Gray grunted in pain as he was slammed against the wall. A swishing sound could be heard before the sound of water splashing onto the ground. Gray landed on his feet to see Erza pointing her sword at Juvia.

"I don't know who you are," Erza stated, getting into a fighting stance. "But I will be your opponent." She looked back at Gray, who nodded his head before running off towards Lisanna, who was still coughing out blood. Juvia summoned back the water, reforming her hand.

"If thou wish to fight Juvia, Juvia shall grant thy wish," Juvia mentioned before snapping her fingers. The water puddles near Lisanna levitated before coming together to form a decent-sized sphere of water. Erza noticed this and made her move.

" **Requip** ," Erza shouted, dashing off towards Juvia. Erza's magic made her body glow, temporarily blinding Juvia.

" **Water Empress Armor** ," Erza exclaimed, jumping up. The glow disappeared, allowing Juvia to see Erza, donned in a green, fish-like armor with a crystallic sword in hand. Juvia barely managed to block Erza's strike with the ball of water. Erza landed on the ground before swiping Juvia off her feet. Juvia fell onto the ground in surprise, losing grip of her umbrella. She crashed onto the floor, losing her cncentration. The ball of water fell onto the floor. Erza then placed her foot on Juvia before aiming her sword at her neck.

"Surrender," Erza ordered. "You are beaten."

"Juvia doesn't think so," Juvia responded before she turned into water, Erza jumped back as the water tried to stab her. The water reformed into Juvia.

"Seems like you are able to morph your body into water," Erza commented, taking up a stance. "No matter, you will not defeat me." Juvia just looked at Erza, but took up a stance. Era and Juvia stared each other down. Then, Erza disappeared. Juvia's eyes moved around before noticing a sliver of movement. Flowing like water, her body rotated around to restrain a strike from Erza by morphing her body into water and trapping the sword in that body of water. Erza's face didn't change as she immediately responded with a kick to stomach. Juvia dodged the kick before jumping over a sweep kick from Erza. Erza looked up to see Juvia morph her hand back, gripping Erza's sword. Juvia then took a swing at Erza. Due to Juvia's lack of experience at swordplay, Erza dodged the clumsy strike before quickly disarming Juvia, regaining her weapon. Juvia then summoned the residual water in the area. Erza gripped her sword even tighter as she saw a ball of water above Juvia's right hand. Erza tried to slice the ball of water, but Juvia maneuvered the ball of water around the sword before latching itself onto Erza's wrist. Erza grunted in pain as she felt the ball of water breaking her wrist. Before further damage could be inflicted, Erza summoned a dagger into her hand before slicing the water around her wrist. The water fell helplessly onto the ground. Erza looked back at Juvia to see a burst of water threw her across the room. She flipped in mid-air, landing on her feet. She was a good distance away from Juvia, who had the advantage in long-range attacks.

"I see," Erza thought to herself. "She maneuvered myself into a favorable position for herself."

"LISANNA," Erza heard Gray shout. She turned her head to see Lisanna being carried off by the ground. Erza and Gray moved to save her, but they found themselves being restrained by something. They looked down to see their ankles encased in water.

"AHHHH," they heard Lisanna yell. Erza and Gray looked back up to see Lisanna disappear to where Mirajane and Elfman were fighting. Erza and Gray looked at each other before nodding their heads. They glared at Juvia, who had a ball of water floating above left hand. Erza was the first to take the intiative. Using her dagger, she sliced the water around her ankles before running towards Juvia. Juvia extended her left arm, making the ball of water fly towards Erza. Erza threw her dagger at the ball of water. As expected, the dagger was encased in the ball of water. Erza immediately followed up with a slice of her sword. The water fell onto the ground as her dagger was sliced in two, falling onto the ground along with the water. Juvia tried to gather more water, but she was withtin Erza's reach. Erza made a swipe at Juvia. By instict, Juvai turned herself into water, dodging the attack. Before she could turn back to counter-attack, she felt a foreign magic surging through her body. Forcing herself to transform, she saw Erza's smirking face. Her eyes widened as she recognized the foreign magic before she was fully encased in ice.

"Nice job, Gray," Erza complimented. Gray appeared from behind the frozen Juvia.

"Thanks," Gray responded.

"How long will she be in that state?" Erza asked.

"I left enough of my magic to keep her like this for another hour," Gray answered. "As long no one breaks it, we won't be seeing her for a while." Erza nodded her head before hearing a crash. Gray and Erza turned their heads to see Sol flying towards them.

* * *

 **Before - With Mirajane and Elfman**

Mirajane and Elfman landed into the other room as Sol just picked himself up.

"You will pay for damaging my beautiful face," Sol threatened, pointing to a huge bruise on his face. Elfman and Mirajane just looked at each other before looking back at Sol. Mirajane fired off a black ball at Sol. Sol barely managed to jump away, but failed to dodge the explosion. Sol felt some his hair and clothing burn before he quickly snuffed the fire. He glared at Elfman and Mirajane.

"Suffer my wrath," Sol exclaimed before extending his arm. " **Roche Concerto**." Massive amount of rocks erupted from the ground before flying towards Elfman and Mirajane. Mirajane flew towards Sol, dodging the rocks while Elfman smashed the rocks with his beast arm. Mirajane tried to punch Sol, using her flight as momentum.

" **Sable Dance** ," Sol shouted, creating a sand storm. Mirajane didn't expect and missed her punch. She ended up punching the wall nearby. The sandstorm and smoke dissipated, revealing Mirajane's arm embedded up to her elbow into the wall. Sol saw the opportunity and moved towards Mirajane.

"Time for some payback," Sol grinned creepily, moving his fingers in a creepy fashion. Mirajane glared at Sol while trying her best to pull out her arm. She could feel large amounts of magic coming from Sol. Then, all of the magic disappeared as Elfman socked the right of Sol's head. Sol flew into a nearby wall, leaving an indent of himself.

"Good job, Elfman," Mirajane complimented. "Now, get me out of here."

"YES, HELPING YOUR SISTER IS MANLY," Elfman shouted. Mirajane just sighed in annoyance before extending her arm out of Elfman to grab. Elfman gripped onto Mirajane's arm tightly with his beast arm before pulling Mirajane out of the wall. Mirajane coated her arm to get some feeling back into it.

"Are you ok, sister?" Elfman asked, concerned about his sister's health.

"I'm fine, Elfman," Mirajane answered before looking at a recovering Sol. "Let's get this over and done with." Mirajane then flew towards Sol. To her surprise, Sol then looked up with a smirk on his face. She heard Sol whisper something as she once again tried to punch him. Foreign magic invaded her mind, making her fall onto the ground and lose her demonic form. Scraping her body, she rolled on the ground before hitting the wall.

"SISTER," Elfman shouted, concerned, before charging towards Sol.

"So predictable," Sol responded before stretching out both of his arms. " **Merci la Vie**." Elfman felt foreign magic invade his mind, making him trip over his own two feet.

"ELFMAN," Mirajane shouted despite the pain from her head as she watched as Elfman's body jerk around before being completely still.

"What have you done?" Mirajane growled at Sol, forcing herself up onto her feet.

"I merely made him relive his worst memories like I tried for you, but it seems that your magic is fighting mine. Unfortunately, this seems to have left you defenseless," Sol stated before snapping his fingers. " **Platre Sonata**." A huge hand of earth erupted from the ground before flying towards Mirajane. She tried to move, but the foreign magic in her mind kept in place. Mirajane closed her eyes ready for the pain the punch will bring to her non-demonic body. Then, she heard a loud roar in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a sight she thought she would never see again. Standing in front of her, surrounded by broken pieces of earth, there stood her brother in full beast mode.

"ELFMAN," Mirajane shouted. The large beast in front of her didn't respond to her. The foreign magic still prevented Mirajane from moving, but she could feel its grip on her weakening. Sol looked at the beast in shock.

"How did he break out of my spell?!" Sol said, clearly shocked. "My spell should have rendered you useless for hours." The beast just looked at Sol. Then, it roared. It wasn't a pathetic roar that only showed how loud it could roar. No. It was a roar that could make grown men crap their pants, women to faint, and give children nightmares for years to come. Sol stumbled back in fear just as the beast appeared right behind him. A resounding crack echoed throughout the hallway even making the demonic Mirajane wince as Sol flew at mach speeds across the room. Sol literally skipped across the hallway floor before lying still on the ground. Mirajane instantly felt the magic disappear. Then, she heard another resounding crack. She looked at Sol to see the beast mercilessly beat Sol into the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the fists with blood on it.

" **Takeover: Sitri** ," Mirajane shouted before her appearance changed into one of her demon forms. She quickly dashed over to Sol and the best. Just as the beast tried to punch Sol, delivering the killing blow, Mirajane blocked the beast's fist. Sol lay on the ground, semi-conscious.

"Elfman," Mirajane shouted. "Snap out of it, dammit." The beast didn't respond instead raising its other fist. Mirajane grimaced as both of her hands were occupied from blocking the first fist. She pumped her body full of demonic energy to brace herself for the fist. To her surprise, the fist never even touched her. Instead, the beast seemed to punch the ground behind her.

"sis," Mirajane heard the beast say.

'Elfman," Mirajane said. The beast looked at Mirajane before pulling back both of its fists.

"sister," the beast rasped out.

"Yes, it's me," Mirajane said in an abnormally kind voice. The beast continued to looked at Mirajane before moving. Mirajane didn't even have time to react as the beast pushed her aside. Mirajane turned around to see the beast sent flying by a humongous rock punch. She watched in horror as the beast crashed into a wall before being repeatedly punched.

"ELFMAN," Mirajane heard a familiar voice cry out. She whipped around to see Sol and behind him, Lisanna with blood around her mouth. Mirajane saw the blood on Lisanna. Then, she lost it.

" **Take Over** ," Mirajane whispered, gathering the necessary magic to summon her most powerful demonic form. Sol felt great magic gathering within Mirajane. To his surprise, the magic started changing into something else. Something truly demonic. A cold sweat appeared on Sol's skin as Mirajane glared at him. To his horror, her eyes weren't her usual blue. Instead, it glowed red in a shape of a fox eye.

" **Nine** ," Mirajane said, making Sol tremble in his boots. " **Tailed Fox**." A great surge of power flowed throughout the room, canceling all of the magic in the room. Sol was forced to cover his eyes due to how powerful the magic was. When he looked back, he was greeted with the most memorizing sight. There stood Mirajane with orange fox ears and tail, but these did not give off the feeling of kawaii. The ears were long and sharp while the tail was long and slim. Mirajane was garbed in a orange fur one piece. However, her skin was emitting a strange red glow. Sol didn't know what this was, but he knew this was a battle he wouldn't win.

"s-s-surrender," Sol stuttered, stretching his arm out at Lisanna. A sharp piece of rock placed itself right underneath her chin.

"o-o-one m-m-move and she's dead," Sol stuttered, trying to sound tough. Mirajane continued to stare at Sol before disappearing.

"I-I-I warned you," Sol said before moving his hand up. Blood splattered across the floor. Yet, it was not the blood of Lisanna.

"AHHHHHHHH," Sol screamed out in pain, collapsing onto the ground while cradling his shoulder, which had a piece of rock sticking out of it. Mirajane menacingly stood over him; her eyes piercing into his soul. Lisanna collapsed onto the ground, coughing violently. Luckily, no blood came out when she checked. She then looked up to see Elfman lying on the floor.

"BROTHER," Lisanna shouted in alarm before seeing Mirajane pick Sol by the scruff of his neck.

"SISTER, NO!" Lisanna tried to stop her, but it was too late. Mirajane started to repeatedly punch Sol. Lisanna tried to get up, but felt her legs scream in pain. She could only watch as Mirajane hurled Sol out of the hallway, making him crash through a wall. Mirajane then jumped after Sol. Lisanna could only watch in fear as Mirajane smashed through the wall. Forcing herself up, she limped over to an unconscious Elfman.

"Brother," Lisanna said, trying wake Elfman as she inspected his body for any injuries. Luckily, his beast form seemed to take on the brunt of most of the attacks, leaving Elfman's human body with just some minor bruises.

"Brother," Lisanna said again. This time Elfman responded, opening his eyes.

"lis, what are you doing here?" Elfman asked weakly.

"Brother, you have to stop Mirajane," Lisanna answered. "She's using her Nine-Tailed form." Elfman's eyes widened in shock before he slowly picked himself up.

"I will try my best to stop her," Elfman stated. "But it will be very likely you would need to use your magic." Lisanna nodded her head as she watched Elfman run after Mirajane. She then stood up, feeling the pain from her body. She slowly limped over to the other room to see Erza and Gray engage Mirajane in combat. Erza made a swipe at Mirajane. Mirajane grabbed the sword's blade before shattering it. Erza grimaced as Mirajane appeared right in front of her. Erza instinctively summoned a spare sword before blocking the punch from Mirajane. The sword shattered, but allowed Erza the chance to sock Mirajane right in the face. Mirajane was unfazed. Erza grabbed onto her face.

"GRAY, NOW," Erza shouted out. Gray then jumped up fro behind Erza. Mirajane looked up, growling as Gray placed his hands together.

" **Ice Make: Barrier** ," Gray exclaimed, stretching out his arms. Erza jumped back as a thin layer of ice erupted from the ground. Mirajane looked at the barrier.

"Will the barrier hold?" Elfman asked Gray and Erza.

"Of course, it will," Erza answered. "Right, Gray?" Gray was huffing and puffing as Mirajane repeatedly beat on the barrier. Every punch cracked the barrier, but before Mirajane could do anything else, the barrier would repair itself.

"it. should," Gray weakly answered. "as long as i can keep the magic flowing."

"How long can you sustain the barrier for?" Erza asked.

"not for much longer," Gray answered. "the pressure is too much."

"Then, let me in the barrier," Lisanna said. Everyone turned their heads to face her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Erza and Elfman exclaimed. "That would be suicide."

"No, it won't," Lisanna responded, determination clear in her voice. Erza and Elfman's eyes widened as something red coated Lisanna's arm. There was no response before Erza nodded her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Erza commented before looking at Gray. She then socked him right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"What are you doing, Erza?" Lisanna questioned, shocked.

"HURTING A COMRADE IS UNMANLY," Elfman shouted. Suddenly, the sound of broken ice echoed through the room. As time slowed down, everyone turned around to see Mirajane lunge at them. She pulled back her arm, aiming to punch Erza. Erza braced herself for the punch. Then, she felt a huge gust of wind. Erza smirked as she saw Lisanna grabbing onto Mirajane's wrist; her fist mere millimeters from Erza's face.

"I'm sorry, sister," Lisanna whispered before throwing Mirajane across the room. Lisanna watched as Mirajane crashed into a wall. Lisanna then started to cough violently.

"LISANNA," Erza and Elfman shouted. Lisanna raised her hand to stop them from moving closer to her.

"let me finish this," Lisanna ordered before the red thing coated her entire body. She then dashed after Mirajane, who pulled herself out of the wall. She growled before lunging after Lisanna. Lisanna blocked Mirajane's intial strike before plunging her hand deep into Mirajane's chest.

"RAHHHHHHHHHH," Mirajane roared before raising her hand to slice Lisanna in half. Lisanna looked up before jumpng backwards, dragging something similar to what coated her body out of Mirajane. Mirajane screamed out in pain as Lisanna continued to pull.

"Return my sister," Lisanna grunted in pain as she continued to pull. Mirajane started to scream even louder before quieting down. The red thing dislodged itself from Mirajane. As she fell onto the ground, the red thing seemed to be absorbed by Lisanna. After it was completely absorbed, the red thing around Lisanna disappeared. Erza and Elfman watched as Lisanna stood stockstill. Then, her body leaned forward, threatening to fall.

"Lisanna," Elfman shouted, catching her. "Are you ok?" Lisanna didn't respond as she lay in Elfman's arms.

"Elfman. Take Mira and Lisanna out of here," Erza ordered. Elfman nodded his head before running over to Mira. As he moved his arm to pick her up, she whacked his hand way.

"Go, take Lisanna," Mirajane rasped out. "I can still fight."

"Don't be stupid,' Erza responded, crossing her arms. "You always feel weak after you use that form, which was stupid of you to use anyway."

"You can't say much," Mirajane grumbled, picking herself up. "You're still recovering from that Jupiter Cannon blast. I can still fight. Now, take Lisanna and go."

"Are you sure, sister?" Elfman questioned. Mirajane glared at Elfman. Then, she picked him up in an instant and hurled him through a wall, breaking it. Erza watched in shock as Elfman flew out of the robot into the open ocean.

"MIRA?!' Erza shouted out in shock as Mira wiped her hands before turning around to look at Erza.

"What?" Mirajane asked.

"Your punishment has just been extended," Erza said, pulling out a small notebook and writing into it. Mirajane froze at the reazlization. Erza put her small notebook away and moved over to the unconscious Gray. Erza looked at him before slapping his face.

"OWWWW," Gray yelled out, sitting up straight. "Who was the idiot who did that?"

"Hmmmm," Erza responded, cracking her fists menacingly. 'I'm that idiot." Gray started to sweat furiously with a petrified anime expression while Mirajane started laughing at him. After a heavy beating, Erza, Mirajane, and an anime beaten Gray walked through the halls of the robot, trying to find Jose.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Erza asked Gray.

"No," Gray answered through his bruises. "We were looking for him when he encountered the rest of the Element 4."

"I knew I couldn't trust those useless brats," a voice said. The trio whipped around, only to be blasted away.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu and Happy flew into a pitch-black room. Natsu and Happy looked around the room.

"Are you sure she's here?" Happy asked, landing Natsu.

"I'm sure," Natsu answered. "I can smell Luce's scent in here."

"That's right, Salamander," a voice said before light illuminated the entire room. The light blinded Natsu and Happy.

"ARGH," Natsu yelled out in pain as he was hit by something. His eyes adjusted to the light to find himself pinned to the wall by a metal pole.

"Gajeel," Natsu growled as he looked up to see him smirking with an unconscious Lucy wrapped around his arm.

"Hello, Salamander," Gajeel greeted. "Did you like the little trap I set up for you?" Natsu didn't reply as he ignited his fist. Gajeel pulled back his metal pole just before Natsu tried to punch it away. Natsu missed and ended up falling onto the ground, unceremoniously. The Phantom Lord members in the room started to laugh at him.

"You bastard," Natsu growled, picking himself up. "You will pay for that."

"That's the spirit," Gajeel responded before handing Lucy off to one of the Phantom Lord members. "Make sure she doesn't escape." Natsu and Gajeel stared each other down.

"NOBODY IS TO DISTURB OUR FIGHT," Gajeel ordered. Natsu ignited his fists while Gajeel's smirk widened. Happy started to slink away while Natsu and Gajeel lunged.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," Natsu shouted, pulling back his fist.

" **Iron Dragon's Lance** ," Gajeel responded, morphing his arm into a metal pole. The two attacks collided, creating smoke. Natsu reacted by kicking away the metal pole. Natsu then followed through with a direct punch to Gajeel's chest. Gajeel swiped his left arm up, deflecting Natsu's punch. He then morphed his right arm back while side kicking Natsu's stomach. Natsu grunted in pain before grabbing Gajeel's leg with his ignited fists. If Gajeel was hurt, he didn't show it. Natsu was unprepared as Gajeel morphed his foot into a metal pole and extended it at rapid speeds. Natsu was pushed through the air into the nearby wall. Natsu screamed out in pain, letting go of Gajeel's leg. Gajeel grinned before pulling back his leg. He took in a deep breath, gathering his magic.

" **Iron Dragon's ROAR** ," Gajeel shouted, blowing out a huge gust of iron at Natsu. Natsu dodged the attack, which damaged the wall behind him.

" **Fire Dragon's Pheonix Sage** ," Natsu exclaimed, spitting out multiple fireballs. The fireballs flew towards Gajeel, who eitheir dodged them or whacked them away by morphing his arms into metal poles.

" **Fire Dragon's ROAR** ," Natsu exclaimed, shooting out a huge fireball at Gajeel. Gajeel dodged the fireball only for his face to come into contact with Matsu's ignited fist.

" **Fire Dragon's IRON FIST** ," Natsu shouted, punching Gajeel across the room and into a wall. Seeing the chance, he ran towards the Phantom Lord member, who was holding Lucy.

"Let go of her," Natsu ordered, jumping up to punch the Phantom Lord member. Out of nowhere, a metal lance pierced the side of his stomach.

"Gah," Natsu shouted out in pain, spitting out blood. He fell onto the floor while the metal lance retracted back to Gajeel. Natsu touched his side to feel a huge gaping hole. The wound was so deep that Natsu knew he couldn't easily fix the damage with his flames. Shakily, he ignited his fist, sealing the wound, so the blood would stop flowing out. He then heard footsteps, approaching him. He looked up to see Gajeel walking over to him. Gajeel's skin seemed to be compromised of iron.

"Surprised?" Gajeel responded. "This is the Iron Dragon's ultimate defense. The Iron Scales." Gajeel then raised his foot. Natsu barely managed to roll away from Gajeel's stomp, which broke the floor. He tried to sweep kick Gajeel.

"ARGH," Natsu screamed out in pain as soon as his foot came into contact with Gajeel's ankle. He rolled away before getting up onto his feet while Gajeel just looked amusingly at him.

"Nice try, Salamander," Gajeel commented. "But my Iron Scales are impenetrable. None of your attacks will ever be able to hurt me." Natsu just looked at Gajeel. Gajeel flexed his fingers before running towards Natsu. Natsu prepped himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. He could still feel the pain from his stomach. Gajeel first strike was a simple punch. Natsu easily dodged this, but it was just a feint. Gajeel went for a strike to Natsu's wound with his other arm. Natsu grunted in pain before responding his a punch of his own. He then followed throrugh with a roundhouse kick. Gajeel dodged the first punch before grabbing hold of Natsu's leg after the roundhouse kick. Natsu was expecting this and immediately jumped and twisting his body at the same time. He ignited his other foot, hitting Gajeel on the side of his cheek. Gajeel was sent flying a few feet, letting go of Natsu's leg. Gajeel landed on his feet while Natsu fell onto the floor, nearly reopening his wound. Gajeel ran towards Natsu, who painfully picked himself off the ground. Gajeel morphed his arm into a metal pole before extending it. Natsu dodged the attack before running after Gajeel. Gajeel retracted his arm at a rapid speed as Natsu jumped up, pulling back his fist.

" **Fire Dragon's** ," Natsu shouted. Gajeel smirked, prepping himself for Natsu's punch. To his surprise, Natsu landed short.

" **ROAR** ," Natsu shouted, shooting out a huge fireball right underneath Gajeel. Gajeel wasn't expecting this and was blown away by the fireball. Smoke enveloped the area, blocking everyone's line of sight. Within the confusion, Happy struck. He flew over above the Phantom Lord member, holding Lucy hostage. He fished something from out of his green pack before dropping it on top of the head of the Phantom Lord member.

"AHHHHHH," the member screamed as red paint dribbled down his head. "I'M BLEEDING!" Happy then brought out an enormous fan and whacked the member unconscious. Happy caught Lucy before carefully laying her on the ground.

"Luce," Happy tried to wake her up, but to no avail. He looked up to see Natsu and Gajeel engaged in close quarter combat.

"I can't ask Natsu for help," Happy thought before he looked at the giant fan in his hand. "Is it wise?" Happy thought for a moment before raising his giant fan. He whacked Lucy's head.

"OWWWW," Lucy shouted, sitting up straight before feeling the pain in the side of her body. "What the hell happened?"

"you were unconscious," Happy answered. Lucy just looked at Happy before remembering what happened to her.

"I won't ask what happened to you," Happy said, pulling out a ring of keys. "Natsu needs your help though." Lucy looked at Happy in surprise.

"Why would Natsu need my help?" Lucy questioned. Happy just pointed to the fight between Natsu and Gajeel. Lucy turned her head to see them firing off spells at each other. To her surprise, Natsu seemed to be breathing heavily while Gajeel didn't even look winded.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, taking the ring of keys off Happy. "Thanks, Happy."

"Gajeel managed to inflct a heavy wound on Natsu when he was trying to save you," Lucy looked shocked at Happy's words.

"Natsu needs some fire," Happy told Lucy. "NOW." Lucy nodded her head before standing up. She saw the other Phantom Lord members start to approach her.

"I think you should handle them first," Happy stated.

"NO KIDDING, YOU STUPID CAT," Lucy shouted at Happy. She flipped through her keys before seeing the one she wanted.

" **Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee!** ," Lucy shouted, pushing her magic into the key. " **TAURUS**." Golden light illuminated the area before a giant cow emerged out of the ground.

"MOOOOO," Taurus exclaimed. "It's so good to see your mootolicious body." Lucy smacked Taurus.

"Now, is not the time for that?" Lucy scolded Taurus. "My life is in danger right now." Instantly, Taurus got into a fighting stance with a serious look on his face.

"I will cut down all those, who wish to harm my Lucy," Taurus said before attacking the Phantom Lord members with his double-sided axe.

"I'M NOT YOURS," Lucy shouted at Taurus, who annihilated the members.

"That doesn't matter," Happy said. "Think of a way to help Natsu."

"You're right," Lucy responded, turning her head to see Natsu bashed through a wall. Her eyes widened as he spat out blood when he landed outside.

'Don't think you can get away from me, Salamander," Gajeel taunted, grabbing Natsu's ankle. Gajeel then flung him back inside through another wall. Natsu spat out even more blood. He didn't even have the energy to scream out in pain.

"NATSU," Lucy and Happy shouted in alarm.

"Lucy," Taurus called out. "I defeated all of them."

"That's good," Lucy replied. "Do you happen to be able to create fire?"

"Nooooo," Taurus answered. Lucy frowned at Taurus' words.

"Though, I believe Sagittarius would be helpful in this situation," Taurus stated. Lucy looked at Taurus in surprise.

"You have his key after all," Taurus continued before he disappeared in a golden flash of light. Lucy just looked at the spot where Taurus was before quickly fumbling through her keys to find the one she was looking for.

" **Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius** ," Lucy shouted, holding up a golden key. Golden light illuminated the room again. This time, a guy wearing a horse costume appeared with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Moshi. Moshi," the guy known as Sagittarius greeted, saluting.

"Sagittarius, I know it's a lot to ask, but are you able to create fire?" Lucy asked.

"I am an archer, my lady," Sagittarius responded. "I am unable to create fire out of thin air." Lucy looked at Sagittarius distraught before looking back to see Natsu leaning agasint the wall as Gajeel came charging at him. Behind Gajeel, Natsu could see the distinct silhouette of the Fairy Tail guildhall. A single memory appeared in Natsu's mind, looking at that building.

" _How do you like it here?_ "

" _I don't know. I'm kinda confused why this place is called Fairy Tail_."

 _"Do you know if fairies have tails?"_

 _"What? Fairies have tails?!"_

 _"No one knows exactly. When the first guild master was thinking up of a name for the guild, she wanted a name that would be remembered for generations to come."_

 _"So why Fairy Tail?"_

 _"It is to symbolize an endless adventure. No one knows if a fairy has a tail, so the only we can know if we find one."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Stop confusing the poor kid, Makarov. Just tell him the actual reason why Mavis named this place Fairy Tail."_

 _'Shut up, old man. I'm trying to tell the kid an important lesson."_

 _"Here's the lesson, kid. Enjoy your life to the best of your ability. Whatever you do, make sure you put in everything you got. That is what this guild represents."_

 _"…."_

 _"I think I got to him."_

 _"Old man, I still don't see how that explains why this place is called Fairy Tail."_

Natsu smiled before clenching his fist. As Gajeel moved to punch him, Natsu retaliated. With new vigor, Natsu ignited his fist, punching the right side of Gajeel's face. Surprised by the sudden attack, Gajeel's head was knocked to the left, momentarily stunning him. Natsu followed through with a left hook, knocking Gajeel's head to the right. He then ignited his foot before side-kicking Gajeel right at the stomach. Gajeel was pushed back a bit. Natsu continued his onslaught of quick strikes, constantly leaving Gajeel disorientated. However, he knew that he was running out of magic to amplify his attacks with fire, but he couldn't let that stop him. Punch after punch, Natsu kept the pressure on Gajeel. Then, he missed. Natsu's eyes widened as Gajeel moved his head, making Natsu's punch miss. Gajeel then began his retaliation by grabbing Natsu's shirt. He then lifted him up before smashing him right into the ground. The smash broke the ground floor, making Natsu spit out even more blood.

"This is the end, Salamander," Gajeel stated, raising his fist. His fist morphed into a sharp blade. Natsu could barely see the blade.

"Is this the end?" Natsu thought as his vision got blurrier. "It can't be. I never got …. to …. see ….. Igneel ….. again." Natsu started to lose his vision. Suddenly, the entire area exploded. Natsu felt the warm sensation of fire. He snapped his eyes open to see himself surrounded by fire. Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu started sucking in all of the fire. He felt his magic being replenished as he sucked up the last bit of fire.

"Heh," Natsu grinned, wiping his mouth. "I'm all fired up now."

"Don't think this will make you any stronger," Gajeel responded with a frown on his face. "You won't be able to penetrate my iron scales with any of your attacks."

"You're not the only one with dragon scales," Natsu responded, clapping his hands together. A large amount of magic gathered inside Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Armor** ," Natsu shouted. Suddenly, flames enveloped his entire body. Gajeel was pushed back by the strong magical pressure. When Gajeel looked at Natsu, he was amazed to see Natsu's skin practically covered in fire.

"What is that?" Gajeel questioned. "That's not dragon scales."

"This is my flame armor," Natsu answered, smashing his fists together. "It covers my entire body in in fire. It also boosts my attacks."

"Gihihihihi," Gajeel responded. "This should be interesting." Gajeel then jumped high. Natsu just watched as Gajeel came flying down, bringing his fist back. Just as Gajeel swung his fist. Natsu swung his fist. Their two fists collided, creating a huge gust of wind. The two were like this for a moment. Then, a resounding crack echoed through the room. Cracks started to appear across Gajeel's iron scales on his right arm. Shocked, Gajeel jumped back to examine his arm. Natsu smirked as he flexed his fingers before running towards Gajeel. Gajeel barely blocked Natsu's punch before being sent flying from Natsus kick.

" **Fire Dragon's ROAR** ," Natsu shouted, shooting out a stream of fire at Gajeel.

" **Iron Dragon's ROAR** ," Gajeel hastily responded, breathing a spiral of iron. To Gajeel's surprise, Natsu's stream of fire quickly melted his iron. He jumped away from the stream of fire's path, but landed right in front of a grinning Natsu.

"This is what you get for underestimating Fairy Tail," Natsu said before pulling back his fist. Gajeel's eyes widened as the flames around Natsu's right fist turned blue.

" **Fire Dragon's** ," Natsu exclaimed before swinging his fist at Gajeel's stomach. " **IRON FIST**." The punch shattered Gajeel's iron sclaes, making him spit out blood. Natsu then followed up his punch with an left uppercut. Right hook. Left elbow strike. Right roundhouse kick. Left hook. Then, a powerful side-kick to the stomach. Gajeel was sent flying before crashing onto the platform outside. Natsu then walked up to see that Gajeel was unconscious.

"That was for all the people you've hurt," Natsu said before collapsing onto the ground.

"NATSU," Lucy and Happy cried out. Natsu smiled, rotating his head to see Lucy and Happy running towards him.

"Tell … the … old man .. Lucy is safe," Natsu said to them before his vision turned black.

* * *

 **With Erza, Mirajane, and Gray**

"MOVE IT," Erza shouted as she landed on her feet. Mirajane transformed into her demon form before flying at Jose. Gray crashed against the wall before falling onto the ground. He quickly got up onto his feet.

" **Ice Make: Cannon** ," Gray shouted, coating the entire floor in ice.

" **Requip: Black Wing Armor** ," Erza shouted. Her heart crutz armor changed into a black one with wings. She flew towards Jose, who trying to shoot Mirajane out of the sky, at high speeds. Sword in hand, she swung at Jose. Jose just noticed Erza and brought up his hand. He fired off a black ball at Erza, who deflected it. She took a swing at Jose, who jumped away just in time. He waved his arm, sending out a wave of dark energy at Erza. Erza jumped back, dodging the wave of dark energy. Mirajane then flew down right in front of Jose. The ground cracked underneath her force.

"Take this," Mirajane shouted, shooting off dark blast at point-blank range. Mirajane smirked as she saw he blast hit something, creating smoke. Her eyes widened as the smoke disappeared to reveal a shield of dark energy in front of Jose.

"Nice, try little girl," Jose said before blasting Mirajane away. "Bu you're still too young to play with me." Mirajane crashed into the wall. Jose then blocked a sword swing from Erza before swinging her across to take a blast from Gray's ice cannon. Erza grunted in pain, crashing onto the ground. She saw Jose aim his hand at her. Her eyes widened before seeing Jose left his hand up to raise up another shield to stop an ice lance. Seeing her chance, Erza swung her sword at Jose. Blood flew through the air. Erza screamed out in pain as her sword pierced her right shoulder. Jose looked down at her with a grin on his face.

"Did you think you could hurt me?" Jose asked, releasing his dark energy around the hilt of Erza's sword. Erza glared at Jose as he aimed his hand once again at her. Out of nowhere, Gray appeared above Jose with a huge ice club in his hand. Erza smriked as Gray smashed the top of Jose's head. She clenched her teeth as she pulled out her sword before rolling onto her feet. She looked up to see Gray jump away from Jose. Blood flowed down Jose's head as a black ball flew towards him. Jose jumped out of the way, but was caught in the explosion. Erza saw Mirajane fly towards Jose, blasting him as much as possible.

"Erza," Gray shouted. "Are you alright?"

'I'm fine," Erza answered, touching her arm to see fresh blood. "Seal my wound for now." Gray nodded his head before pressing his hands on Erza's shoulder. Erza could feel Gray's magic on her shoulder.

"Done," Gray said, just as Mirajane was crashed right next to them.

"Thanks," Erza replied. "Now, GO." Gray nodded his head before running at Jose. Erza looked at Mirajane.

"You distract him," Erza ordered. "Gray and I will subdue him."

"Why do I have to distract him?" Mirajane responded.

"Just do it," Erza scolded. Mirajane glared at Erza before flying at Jose, who blasted Gray away. Mirajane fired off a stream of demonic energy at Jose, who blocked it with his shield of dark energy. Mirajane then landed in front of Jose before pulling back her fist. She punched Jose's shield, hardly making a dent. However, she could hear Jose grunt from the force of her punch. Mirajane started to repeatedly punch Jose's shield. Finally, she broke through Jose's shield.

"Got you," Mirjane smirked, turning her head to only see a shade in place. Her eyes widened as Jose appeared behind her.

"Got you now,' Jose said. Mirajane turned her head to see Jose aiming his hand at her head.

'Watch out," gray shouted, pushing Mirajane out of the way. The blast hit Gray, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him unconscious.

"GRAY!" Erza and Gray shouted.

"YOU BASTARD," Mirajane responded, swing her fist at Jose. Jose dodged the attacked before snapping his fingers. Dark energy from Jose wrapped themselves around Mirajane. Mirajane struggled to break free, but it was to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to get out of these," Jose said, wiping off the blood off his eyes. "Your pathetic magic is no match for mine." Mirajane glared at Jose before seeing Erza appear behind Jose, donned in her heart crutz armor, ready to strike him down.

"Don't think I forgot about you," Jose stated, whipping around and grabbing Erza's face. Dark magic wrapped themselves around Erza. Jose let Erza go as his dark magic dragged Mirajane and Erza in front of him.

"It looks like I win," Jose stated.

"No, you haven't," Erza responded. "Fairy Tail will stop you."

"Yeah, you never get away with this," Mirajane added in, spitting at Jose. The spit landed on Jose's face. Jose wiped the spit off his face.

"It doesn't matter," Jose responded. "The Heartfilia girl is under my control. With her, I will weed out every last cent of her father." Erza and Mirajane glared at Jose.

"You won't get away with this," Erza exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I will," Jose responded. Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard from outside. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see a huge fireball outside one of the windows. Erza and Mirajane smirked as they recognized the fireball. Jose had a look on infuriation on his face.

"He's coming for you," Mirajane sneered. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Jose glared at the two girls.

"I will see about that," Jose responded before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, electricity flooded Mirajane's and Erza's entire body.

"AHHHHHHHH," Mirajane and Erza screamed. Mirajane lost her demon form, making her feel even more pain. Jose watched in a glee before feeling a powerful presence behind him.

"Hello, _Guardian_ ," Jose said, turning around to see Naruto glaring at him. "Have you come to save your guildmates?" Naruto didn't even bother to answer as he walked over to Erza and Mirajane. As Naruto passed Jose, Jose decided to act. He placed his hand on Naruto's face and fired a blast of dark energy. He smirked as he felt blood on his hand. To his shock, he felt Naruto's hand on his wrist. He turned his head to see Naruto's face, which was scarred beyond recognition, slowly start to repair itself. Naruto then flung Jose across the room. The force was so strong that Jose crashed through a wall and landed outside. Naruto looked at Erza and Mirajane, who were about to faint from the intense pain. Grabbing the dark energy with his hands, he ripped ripped it away from Erza and Mirajane. He caught them before laying them gently on the ground.

"grandpa," Erza weakly said.

"Shhh," Naruto responded. "You have done well. Now, it's time for you to rest."

"but," Erza replied, but Naruto had already stood up. He walked over to Jose, who was trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Jose," Naruto said before grabbing his head and lifting him off the ground. "I will show you how powerful Fairy Tail truly is." Jose then saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The eyes of a fox- no demon. Then, the blood red skin.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Happy**

Lucy was tending to Natsu's wounds. Natsu had just gathered up the last of his magic before shooting a large fireball.

"You idiot," Lucy muttered, her eyes watering with tears. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for someone like me." Tears started to stream down her face. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the entire robot. Lucy whipped her head around to see smoke coming from the other side of the robot.

"What was that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That would be the old man," Happy answered.

"What?!" Lucy responded, shocked.

"You wanted to know about his monikers," Happy replied. "Here is the reason why."

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"The old man has probably lost his temper," Natsu answered. Lucy turned around to see Natsu with one eye open.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy questioned.

"There is a legend among Fiore of a red demon that hunts down magic guilds," Happy explained.

"I think I've heard of that legend," Lucy replied. "Apparently, the demon appeared right after the Second Trade War. Both legal and illegal guilds were destroyed. All their members mutilated, so that no one would be able to recognize them. The only thing that was known about the demon was its blood-like skin and powerful magical pressure."

"Guess who did that?" Happy responded. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what Happy meant.

"He did that?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"No one knows why, but something must have set the old man to make kill all those guild members," Natsu told Lucy. "This is what earned him the moniker Demon of Demons." Lucy turned her head to see another explosion.

"Just what is going on there?" Lucy thought to herself. "And I thought he was just a Guardian."

* * *

 **With Naruto and Jose**

Jose was jumping back as Naruto, in a four-tailed state, chased after him. Jose was panicking. Blast after blast, Jose hoped that one of his attacks would stop Naruto, but it was too no avail. Jose then stopped on one spot. He looked behind him to see Naruto gone. His eyes widened as he sensed Naruto right behind him. He couldn't do anything as Naruto grabbed him by the throat before smashing him right into the ground. He tried his best to repel Naruto with his dark magic, but Naruto was completely impervious to it. Naruto tightened his grip around Jose's throat. Using his other arm, Naruto started to repeatedly punch Jose in the face. Punch after punch, Naruto beat Jose closer to death. There was nothing Jose could do against the so-called Demon of Demons. Naruto gave one last punch before letting go of Jose. Jose could hear Naruto's heavy breathing.

"Now's, my chance," Jose thought, lifting his hand up. The moment Jose lifted his arm up, Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"AHHHHHH," Jose screamed as Naruto shattered his entire arm. Jose lifted his other arm to free himself, but Naruto shattered the other arm as well. No words could express the pain Jose was feeling. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was done. Naruto smashed Jose's face.

' **You thought you could get away with hurting my guild** ," Naruto growled in his demonic voice. " **I will show you the fate all those, who harm my family, suffers**."

" **This is for Levy**." Naruto punched Jose's stomach, breaking three of Jose's ribs.

" **This is for Droy**." Naruto then smashed Jose's head into the ground.

" **This is for Jet**." Naruto shatter Jose's right leg.

" **This is for Makarov**." Naruto then twisted Jose's right arm, nearly twisting it off it's socket.

" **This is for the pain you have caused my family**." Naruto then punched Jose's face once again.

" **And this is for thinking you could hurt my guild when I was away**." Naruto then raised his hand above the area where Jose's heart is. " **Suffer thy punishment**." Naruto was about to embed his hand into Jose's chest.

"STOP," Naruto heard a voice behind him. Naruto turned his head to see Makarov with bandages.

" **What do you want, boy?** " Naruto growled. " **Are you here to stop me?** "

"No," Makarov answered. "I'm here to stop you from making the same mistake you did all those years ago." Naruto looked at Makarov for a moment before standing up. He looked down to see Jose so badly beaten that even he couldn't recognize him.

"We won," Makarov said as Naruto returned to normal.

"We may have, but we were lucky," Naruto replied before turning his head to Makarov. "Next time, we won't be." Naruto then walked away from the scene, leaving Makarov alone with the beaten Jose.

"You were always foolish Jose," Makarov commented before looked at the distance to see a fleet of ships, approaching them.


	11. Chapter 10: Aftermath

A week has passed since the Phantom Lord incident. Most of the injured were recovering in the Magnolia hospital from minor injuries. Natsu was the most injured Fairy Tail member and was forced to stay in the hospital for three days. However, the most interesting thing was that no one has seen Naruto and Makarov for that entire week. Currently, the Fairy Tail members were discussing what to do without the leadership of Naruto and Makarov. They were seated around a makeshift table within the hospital lounge.

"What do we do?" Cana asked. "It has been a week since we last saw Master or the old man. We are only having this meeting now because most of our members were recovering in the hospital."

"Just be patient," Erza responded. "I asked Porlyusica where Master and Grandpa are and she told me that they are handling something important."

"Like what?" Mirajane asked, smashing the table. "This is not the time for Master and the old man o ditch us."

"They haven't left us,' Erza responded. "Porlyusica just didn't tell us where they have gone."

"It's probably to deal with the magic council," Lisanna suggested. Everyone turned their heads to look at Lisanna, who had her right arm in a sling, carrying a tray of beverages with her left arm.

"If you think about it, we haven't seen any sign of the magic council after our battle with Phantom Lord," Lisanna pointed out as she placed the tray on the table.

"Thanks," everyone said, grabbing a drink. They took a sip before getting back to their meeting.

"Lisanna is right. We haven't heard a single form of complaint from the magic council, which is quite strange," Erza stated.

"That's because we've been negotiating with them for the past week," a voice called out. Everyone turned their heads around to see Makarov standing at the doorway.

"Master/Jiji," the Fairy Tail members responded.

'Where have you have been, Master?" Erza asked.

"I've been dealing with magic council, that's what," Makarov answered, clearly irritated, sitting down at the table. "Lisanna, could you please get me a beer?"

"Of course, master," Lisanna answered before walking out of the hospital.

"Where's the old man, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"He's dealing with the last of the negotiations," Makarov answered. "We got lucky this time."

"How so?" Cana asked.

"Let me tell you," Makarov replied.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Makarov stood in front of the doors of the magic council's judgment chamber. Makarov was sweating like crazy while Naruto was amused at the sight of Makarov.

"Nervous?" Naruto asked.

'Of course, I would be," Makarov answered. "How can you be so calm?"

"Easy, it's just the council elders judging us," Naruto offhandedly replied. Makarov glared at Naruto before looking back at the doors.

"Why didn't you send a clone?" Makarov asked.

"I did," Naruto answered. "But I don't think it would be best for me to show my face."

"Is it because of what happened?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes," Naruto answered, looking up at the sky. "I'm afraid that the residual magic will bring back those forgotten memories."

"I don't think so," Makarov reassured Naruto. "After all, we erased their memories of what happened six years ago." Naruto had a small smile on his face while Makarov frowned. Then, they heard the doors open. They saw a frog-like man standing in the doorway.

"The council members are ready for you," the frog stated.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, walking into the room. Makarov wiped the sweat off his forehead before quickly striding into the room. Naruto and Makarov sat down on two chairs right in the middle of the room. Seat around them, there sat the members of the Fiore branch of the magic council. This was not their fist encounter with each other, but Naruto and Makarov could clearly see the grim expression on their faces. However, they did notice a slight smirk on one of the elders, but they already knew the reason for that.

"Is that him?" Makarov whispered to Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "He's going to make his move soon."

'How do you know?" Makarov asked.

"SILENCE IN THE COURT," the frog-like man ordered in a very surprisingly commanding tone. Naruto and Makarov sat in attention as the chairman, Crawford Seam, sat down at his seat.

"We apologize for the inconvenience we have caused you," the chairman started off. "We originally planned for this to take three days maximum, but due to the overwhelming amount of evidence we received six days ago, it took us a while for us to sort it out."

"We understand, chairman Seam," Makarov responded with respect.

"Now, let us begin," the chairman ordered.

"Now then, the sixth day of the case about the violation of the treaty by the guild Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord will now commence," the frog-like man announced before sitting down.

"Please read out the list of violations, Yuri," the chairman ordered. A short, old man with a lot of wrinkles stood up.

"T-T-T-The guild, F-F-Fairy Tail, h-h-has violated the law sta-sta-stating that no guild will enter a conflict between one another," Yuri stuttered out.

"Thank you, Yuri," the chairman thanked as Yuri sat down. "Does the charged would like to explain why they violated this law?"

"Yes, chairman Seam," Makarov answered. "As you know, Phantom Lord instigated the conflict between us. I know, better than anyone, the amount of trouble my guild has caused the magic council. I can clearly see that this has led to a negative opinion of my guild, but I would like to remind the council that my guild may be rowdy, but we have never disturbed the peace of Fiore."

"That's a lie," one of the council members accused. "What do you think all of the property damage your guild has caused has done? Do you know the amount of people, who have suffered because of your guild's inability to control themselves?"

"ORG, that is enough," Org reprimanded. "Despite the property damage, there has never been a single casualty."

"That may be true, chairman, but what about all of the people who have been left homeless?" Org pointed out. The chairman turned his head to Makarov, who was sweating furiously.

"Well, what do you have to say, Maksrov?" the chairman asked.

"Um, well," Makarov answered nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto intervened. "If you actually read the reports, you will find that all those homeless people you were talking about were compensated and each one of them was provided with a brand new home." Org looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Is this true, Org?" the chairman asked.

"It is true, chairman Seam," a blue-haired man answered. Everyone turned their heads.

"Thank you, Siegran," the chairman replied. Siegran smiled while Naruto and Makarov glared at him out of the corners of their eyes.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand," the chairman said. "Fairy Tail, do you have anything else to say?"

"No, sir," Makarov answered. The chairman then turned his head to Naruto.

"No, sir," Naruto answered. The chairman nodded his head.

"Now then, we will decide on Fairy Tail's judgement," the chairman stated. "I would like to ask the charged to leave the room."

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed. "You make us wait six days and we only get five minutes with you."

"I would like to remind you that we merely wanted to hear what you had to say," the chairman responded. "Truthfully, we didn't even need to hear what you had to say, but some of the council members insisted that you get a chance to defend yourself." Makarov glared at the chairman before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Naruto shaking his head.

"That you for your generosity," Makarov managed to say before exiting the room. Naruto moved to follow.

"You got no witty retort," one of the council members sneered. "Demon."

"Councilman," the chairman exclaimed. Naruto didn't even bother looking at the council member.

"If you want a witty retort," Naruto said before turned his head. Every council members felt a chill go down their spines as red eyes gazed at them.

"Look at Jose," Naruto finished before walking out of the room. Naruto closed the door behind him before sitting next to Makarov.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Makarov asked.

"Nothing," Naruto answered. "If they disband Fairy Tail, they will lose any control they have over our members."

"How so?" Makarov asked. "The council has tabs on every mage in Fiore."

"That's because most mages are part of guild," Naruto answered. "The council only has tabs on mages part of guild even illegal ones." Makarov's eyes widened in surprise.

"How is that possible?" Makarov questioned.

"Underground network," Naruto answered. Makarov nodded his head in understanding.

"Are you saying that there are mages that the council don't know about?" Makarov asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"The most likely case is that they will try to implement some restrictions on Fairy Tail," Naruto stated. "They see this as an opportunity to control me."

"Are you going to let that happen?" Makarov asked.

"I honestly don't care," Naruto answered. "My only goal is to keep Fairy Tail alive. If I have to restrain myself, then so be it." Makarov looked at Naruto in awe.

"Is there a way to seal your magic?" Makarov questioned.

"No, there isn't," Naruto answered. "Though, I have a feeling that whatever they cook up will be a pain in the ass in the future." Makarov nodded his head in agreement. Then, the door opened. Naruto and Makarov turned their heads to see the frog man.

"The council has reached their verdict," the frog man said.

"That was quick," Makarov commented, standing up.

"That's because they already made their decision a long time ago," Naruto explained, standing up. The two of them followed the frog man into the council room. Naruto and Makarov sat down under the gaze of the council members. As soon as the frog man sat down, the chairman stood up.

"The council has reached a decision," the chairman stated. "Due to circumstances, we do not find Fairy Tail guilty." Naruto and Makarov each raised any eyebrow at his statement.

"However, we cannot ignore the damage you inflicted on Jose," the chairman continued. Naruto and Makarov rolled their eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked.

"Since your appearance, the magic council has been developing a way to restrict your magic," the chairman answered. "Now, we have finally developed something." The chairman then stamped his staff. Bursting through the doors, a cart covered by a blanket entered the room.

"Naruto-sama, please pull off the cover," the chairman requested. Naruto pulled off the cover to see a necklace with a black crystal on the cart. Memories of a similar necklace with a green crystal flowed through Naruto's head.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is a magic restriction necklace," the chairman answered. "It limits your magic with a special crystal that can only be found in countries north of Fiore. Of course, you will still have access to your abilities, but the council will decide how much you are allowed to use each time. Right now, you're only allowed to use 5% of your power." Naruto nodded his head before putting on the necklace. Instantly, he felt a drain, but he knew that it wouldn't matter in the long run.

"Is that all, chairman?" Naruto asked.

"That is all," the chairman answered. "You are allowed to leave.

"Thank you, council members," Makarov and Naruto responded before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"And that's what happened," Makarov finished before seeing Lisanna place his beer in front of him. "Thanks, Lisanna."

"That's a load of bull," Cana exclaimed, taking a swig of her drink. Makarov stayed silent as he took a sip of his beer.

"It doesn't matter," Makarov said, shocking everyone in the room.

"How so, Master?" Erza asked.

"Yes, this is so unmanly," Elfman cried out.

"If this is the only way to get the council to leave us alone, then so be it," Makarov answered.

"But this gives the council for level of control over us," Mirajane pointed out.

"Do you really think Naruto doesn't know that?" Makarov responded. Everyone stayed silent as they thought about Naruto's current circumstances.

"Now then, let's decide on the new schematics for the guild," Makarov stated. Then, the discussion for the new guild began. Meanwhile, Naruto was inside Natsu's hospital room. He was at the window, looking at a heavily injured Natsu.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto said.

"Hi, old man," Natsu greeted.

"Who are you calling an old man?" Naruto replied, dropping into the room.

"You," Natsu responded. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"Brat," Naruto replied before pulling a chair for himself and sitting down in next to Natsu. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Gajeel told me something weird," Natsu said, looking at Naruto. "Do you know any other dragons besides Igneel?" Naruto was surprised at Natsu's question.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "But most of them are dead." Natsu stayed silent for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Did you know that Gajeel's dragon disappeared on the seventh day of the seventh year of the Year 777?" Natsu told Naruto.

"Like Igneel?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah," Natsu responded. "The strange thing was that Gajeel's dragon told him to find you." Naruto raised an eyebrow in response, but didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea why?" Natsu asked.

"No," Naruto answered. "I don't remember knowing any iron dragons."

"Ok," Natsu replied, slightly dejected.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," Naruto reassured him. "I'm sure you will find a clue about Igneel's whereabouts somewhere."

"Thanks, old man," Natsu responded, still sounding dejected.

"Who are you calling an old man?" Naruto replied, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Quit it," Natsu replied, whacking Naruto's hand, but sounding happier. Naruto just smiled at him.  
"I heard that you used the technique," Naruto stated.

"Yeah," Natsu confirmed. "It made me super strong."

"It should," Naruto replied.

"But it drains so much out of me," Natsu complained.

"Well then, looks like you just have to train," Naruto stated.

"Yosh," Natsu exclaimed, sitting up even more. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW." Naruto then whacked Natsu.

"OW!" Natsu shouted. "What was that for?"

"Heal first," Naruto ordered. "Then, you can train. It's no good if you don't let your body heal. You will never be able to do your best." Natsu looked at Naruto, who was walking towards the open window.

"I have some matters to attend to," Naruto told Natsu. "Heal up."

"See ya, old man," Natsu said as Naruto jumped out of the window. Naruto jumped onto the ground before he walked away,

" **Are you sure you should let them steal your chakra?** " Naruto heard Kurama ask.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto replied mentally. "You could easily break the necklace if you wanted."

" **Too much work** ," Kurama responded. " **You reap what you sow**."

"When did you become a lazy ass?"

" **You should be grateful I chose to stay with you instead of staying with Mavis on that island**."

"And I shall forever be."

" **Kid, how much longer until we set the plan to motion?** "

"We can only perform the ceremony in seven years."

" **Why that long?** "

"It will be when the ethernano level in the atmosphere will reach its peak. Only then, we can perform the ceremony."

" **After you finish your little errands**."

"That too."

" **Are you ready?** "

"You shouldn't be asking me that. You've lived longer than me."

" **Yeah, but I never versed a god**."

"Yeah, you have."

" **No, that was you. I just gave you power**."

"Now, you try to stop taking the glory," Naruto replied before he looked up at the clear sky.

"Wait for me, Hinata," Naruto whispered before he continued walking.

* * *

 **Naruto and Mavis: Family Adventures**

 **The Castle Part 1**

The King was pacing around his room. After the mysterious appearance of that blond-haired man and his granddaughter, the King has been thinking.

"Who is he?" the King thought as he kept on pacing.

"Dear," the Queen interrupted. "Don't you think you're just being paranoid?"

"Yeah, Dad," the Prince replied. "If they wanted to, they would have killed you."

"Don't say such things," the Queen scolded her son. "You know your father has reason to be scared with all of the chaos outside the castle walls."

"Yo," the family heard. The turned their heads to see Naruto with Mavis on his shoulders. The Queen and Prince were shocked while the King cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki," the King greeted.

"It's a honor, my liege," Naruto greeted back, slight bowing. He then lifted Mavis off his shoulders before placing her on the ground. Immediately, the Prince ran over to her.

"Do you want the tour of the castle?" the Prince asked with an excited look on his face. Mavis taken aback by the Prince's question. She looked at Naruto, who nodded his head.

"Sure," Mavis grinned.

"Cool," the Prince replied before grabbing her hand and running off. The Queen sighed before she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior," the Queen apologized, bowing.

"Don't worry," Naruto replied. "I used to be like him when I was younger." The Queen smiled at Naruto before she walked away to follow the two children. Naruto then turned his head to look at the King.

"Shall we follow them?" the King asked.

"Nah," Naruto answered before he pulled out a piece of paper. "The Queen can handle them herself. I wanted to talk to you bout something."

"What is this?" the King asked, grabbing the piece of paper. He read it before his eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-Wha-What is this?" the King stuttered, scrunching up the piece of paper. "Why are people planning a coup-d'etat?"

"Outside these castle walls, hundreds of homes are being destroyed daily due to the recklessness of guilds," Naruto explained. "The people are upset that the King has done nothing abut it."

"How can I?" the King questioned, sitting down on a chair. "They are mages for goodness sake."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto replied. "The people see you as the absolute ruler that even mages have to obey. If you don't do anything, they will think you want this to go on." The King placed his head in his hands as he thought about the dire situation.

"Why did you tell me this?" the King asked.

"Because I can tell you're not a bad ruler," Naruto answered. "Just a weak one." The King looked at Naruto, then at the piece of paper.

"What should I do?" the King asked.

"The best way to fight mages are with mages," Naruto answered. The King looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Are you telling me?"

"Yes, build an army of your personal mages. Pay them well and they will protect you with their life." The King looked at Naruto before running over to the door. He opened it and looked at one of the guards.

"Get the treasurer and Defense minister," the King ordered.

"Yes, my king," the guard obeyed before running off. The King closed the door before looking at Naruto.

"I think we have a lot to discuss," the King stated before sitting down. Naruto nodded his head before sitting down in front of the King. Naruto suddenly looked behind him.

"Is there anything wrong?" the King asked.

"No," Naruto answered, looking back at the King. "I just thought I felt a shadow."


	12. Chapter 11: Heartfilia

Two weeks have passed since the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. After the announcement of the disbanding of Phantom Lord, most of the disbanded guild's resources were expended on the building of the new Fairy Tail guild. Currently, the wooden structure of the guild was finally finished. Naruto would have done it himself, but Makarov insisted that the younger Fairy Tail members should do it. Naruto and Makarov were enjoying their drinks as they watched the younger generation work.

"Ahhh, this is some good stuff," Makarov sighed in happiness, just taking a swig of his beer. He sat on the makeshift bar counter while Naruto was gulping his beer down.

"Ahhhh," Naruto breathed out, wiping his mouth and slamming the beer mug on the counter. "No matter what, beer is great."

"I agree with you, old man," Makarov agreed before taking another swig.

"This reminds me of the time your eighteenth birthday," Naruto said, grinning at Makarov. Makarov spat out his drink before coughing.

"You promised that you would never bring that up again," Makarov coughed out, glaring at Naruto. Naruto continued to grin before disappearing in a yellow flash. Makarov managed to stop coughing as Naruto came back with a filled beer mug in his hand.

"Why didn't you get me one?" Makarov asked.

"Because you're not done with yours," Naruto answered.

"Mine is nearly done," Makarov responded, showing his beer mug, Naruto peered into it to see a half-full mug. He looked up at Makarov with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Nice try, but you're still a millennia too young to trick me," Naruto stated, a mocking look on his face, before he looked back at his beer. Makarov pouted before he took another swig of his beer.

"What do you plan to do with Lucy's father?" Makarov asked with a solemn expression on his face. A serious expression replaced the mocking one on Naruto's face.

"He's been a good friend, but he completely lost it after Layla's unfortunate death," Naruto said, swirling the beer in his mug.

"True," Makarov agreed, nodding his head in agreement. The two sat and drank in silence before they heard a crash. They sighed before turning their heads to see Erza standing in front of a yellow-haired man. This man was big and bulky, but not to the point that it looked like he was on steroids. His hair was spiky and he had a large scar over his right eye. He had well-tanned skin and wore a black, gray-furred long coat, a long-sleeved, purple undershirt, very dark blue, long pants, and black boots. He had a sneer on his face as he looked at Erza. His name was Laxus.

"I dare you to say that again," Erza growled, glaring at Laxus. Laxus just continued to sneer at Erza as he stood up. He easily towered over Erza.

"I said that Fairy Tail suffered this humiliation because those weaklings," Laxus stated, arrogance clear in his voice. Erza tilted her head upward to glare at Laxus. Laxus could see the fury in her eyes.

"Fairy Tail should be a guild for the strong," Laxus stated. "Not for the weak like all of you." Everyone within range just glared at Laxus as he walked away from a fuming Erza and towards Makarov and Naruto. They just watched with a bored expression on their faces as Laxus walked over to them. Laxus just looked at Makarov and Naruto in contempt.

"This was all your fault. If you were stricter with your recruitment policy, our guild wouldn't have suffered so much humiliation. It's because of your weak will that a pathetic girl like her joined our guild, which greatly hurt our guild's reputation," Laxus stated, pointing at Lucy, who was sitting at another bar counter where Lisanna was stationed. Naruto and Makarov just looked at Laxus before mentally sighing.

"Not again," they both thought before looking squarely at Laxus.

"Laxus, anyone is allowed to join Fairy Tail. This guild was built by the First Master to be a place of fun and adventure for every mage out there. I will not change this just because we suffered a bit of humiliation," Makarov stated.

"The First Master was weak," Laxus responded, glaring at Makarov. Suddenly, Laxus felt a murderous aura aimed at him. A cold sweat appeared on his skin as Laxus turned his head to see Naruto glaring at him. Laxus' eyes widened as he remembered who the First Master. This murderous aura terrified Laxus, a experienced mage, to the point of wetting his pants. Laxus knew what he had to do to remove this aura, but Laxus was a proud man and wouldn't back down from any of his statements. These two conflicting thoughts ended up, having Laxus turn around to avoid the gaze of Naruto. Makarov just smirked as he took a sip of his beer. However, Laxus wouldn't leave without saying the last word.

"You're getting old, Jiji. Isn't it time for you to pick the next guild master?" Laxus sneered, looking back. Naruto and Makrov's faces turned ugly while Laxus looked forward.

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME," Natsu jumped out of nowhere, igniting his fists. Laxus didn't bother looking at Natsu as his right arm stretched out, grabbing onto Natsu's face.

"Mhmmmm," Natsu cried out, his vice muffled by Laxus' large hand.

"Too weak," Laxis stated before he slammed Natsu into the ground. Cracks were made from the impact of the slam.

"NATSU," many of the guild members cried out as they gathered their magic including Erza. Laxus let go of Natsu's face to see Natsu looking at him with strong determination. Laxus didn't even look fazed at the sight of everyone looking at him angrily.

"All of you are weak. I'm ashamed to be in the same guild as you," Laxus shouted, spitting on the ground. The guild members could only watch in anger as Laxus transformed into a lightning bolt. Naruto and Makarov sighed as a lightning bolt streaked across the clear Magnolia sky.

"What a pain," Naruto groaned, looking at his empty beer mug.

"I agree. I never thought that my own grandson would become one obsessed with power," Makarov replied.

"Tell me about it," Naruto agreed. "I thought I raised you kids better." Makarov chuckled in response.

"Master," they heard someone call out to them. Naruto and Makarov turned their heads to see Erza walking up to them. For the second time that day, they sighed.

"Master, please do something about Laxus," Erza requested, looking at Makarov. Makarov calmly took a sip of his beer before looking up at Erza.

"I'm sorry, but Laxus has done nothing to the guild," Makarov stated.

"Master, he hurt Natsu," Erza pointed out.

"Natsu wanted to fight him. He knew what the risks were. Any injuries are his fault," Makarov stated.

"But."

"Enough," Makarov interrupted in an authoritative voice. "I will not do anything Laxus, who has done nothing." Era looked at Makarov.

"Grandfather, please do something about this," Erza asked, turning her head to see a missing Naruto.

"Grandfather," Erza called out.

"You won't find him," Makarov told Erza, taking another drink of his beer.

"But Master, you must do something about Laxus," Erza said, turning her head back to see an empty beer mug in place of Makarov.

"Master?" Erza called out, looking around. Then, she heard a snigger behind the bar counter. She leaned over to see Makarov and Naruto with nosebleeds and perverted grin as they read a green book. A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead as she recognized the title in two men's hands.

"Master. Grandfather," Erza growled as she emitted a dangerous aura, cracking her knuckles. Naruto and Makarov whipped their heads around to see the terrifying Erza.

"Erza!" Makarov and Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza questioned, cracking her knuckles again.

"N-N-Nothing. R-R-Right, old man," Makarov stuttered, turning his head to see Naruto missing. Makarov could swear that he saw a dotted outline of Naruto.

"You crafty old man," Makarov said, feeling betrayed, before he looked back at Erza to see her reach for him. That was the last thing Makarov saw that day.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lisanna were watching in amusement as Erza started beating Makarov.

"That old man never learns," Lisanna stated, shaking her head.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping.

"More than it should," Lisanna confessed in a resigned tone. More sweatshops appeared on Lucy.

"Makarov just never learns," a voice said near them.

"AHHHHH," Lucy screamed a she jumped in her seat, surprised. She turned around to see Naruto, a tooll grin on his face.

"You did that on purpose," Lisanna accused, looking straight Naruto.

"No, I didn't," Naruto denied, a troll grin still on his face. Lisanna just looked at Naruto with knowing eyes before looking back at Lucy.

"Naruto apologizes for the scare," Lisanna stated.

"No, I'm not," Naruto responded, but shut up after seeing a glare from Lisanna.

"It's ok. I kinda expect it from a guild like Fairy Tail," Lucy smiled, waving her hand to show that she didn't care.

"That's not a good thing," Lisanna replied, glaring at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged before he looked at Lucy.

"Shouldn't you be helping with the rebuilding?" Naruto asked Lucy. Lucy scratched her head in embarrassment, averting her gaze from Naruto.

"I would," Lucy said. "But I'm still recovering from an injury."

"What injury?" Naruto inquired. Lucy's face turned red before Lisanna decided to intervene.

"Lucy has hemorrhoids," Lisanna told Naruto. Naruto and Lucy were stunned for a moment.

"Oh ok," Naruto meekly replied before he stood up. "I'm sorry for asking." Lucy and Lisanna watched as Naruto walked away.

"What was that?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at Lisanna.

"I don't really think you want to tell Naruto the truth," Lisanna pointed out. Lucy thought back to what happened.

" _What did I tell you about dropping my key?_ " a silhouette of Aquarius appeared above Lucy's head with a whip in her hand. Lucy shuddered at the memory.

"Thank you," Lucy said, grateful.

"You're welcome," Lisanna smiled, patting Lucy's shoulder. Lucy just sighed before laying her head on the table. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in a yellow flash with a bottle of ointment in his hand.

"Here's some hemorrhoid cream," Naruto meekly said before he disappeared. Lucy looked up at Lisanna.

"This is all your fault, you know," Lucy said.

"Sorry," Lisanna replied. Lucy just smiled at Lisanna before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"Since I'm not going to be of much help here anyway, I might as well go home and use the cream to heal my butt," Lucy answered, picking up the bottle. Lisanna nodded her head in understanding.

"See ya tomorrow," Lisanna said as Lucy walked away, waving. Lucy walked back to her cheap apartment in Magnolia. She placed the bottle on her desk before she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a train ticket. The time written on it was an hour from now.

"I have enough time to write a note," Lucy thought to herself before she walked over to her desk. She pulled out a clean piece of paper before getting a magic pen ready.

* * *

 **At Night**

It was night time at the guild. Everyone had gone home except for the few drunkards. Naruto was lying on top of the wooden frame of the new guild building. He was mentally conversing with Kurama when he felt a slight vibration on the wood. He then saw Loke loom over him with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, looking at Loke.

"Is it wrong to say hi to my savior?" Loke asked.

"Yes, when it's you. Usually, you would be courting a young woman or something like that right now," Naruto answered.

"How low do you think of me?" Loke asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"I was being generous," Naruto deadpanned. Loke just smirked at Naruto before looking serious.

"I have a problem," Loke told Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes. "Did another girl reject you?"

"No, it's starting," Loke stated, showing his right hand or where his right hand was supposed to be. Naruto looked at it before sighing.

"You knew this day would come," Naruto solemnly said.

"Can't you do something about this?" Loke asked, slight panic in his voice.

"You know I can't," Naruto stated in a resigned tone. "I may have some influence over Celestial magic, but not on the level of the Celestial King. Only, he has the power to save you." Loke looked sadly at Naruto before he pulled his hand back.

"Don't worry, your hand will return. I would advise you to finish saying your goodbyes now," Naruto told Loke.

"No need," Loke replied.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure. I haven't made any real, meaningful relationships during my time here," Loke stated in a sad voice.

"If you say so," Naruto responded before Loke walked away. Naruto looked up at the stars.

"Are you laughing at me now, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered.

" **Knowing that Uchiha brat, he probably is** ," Kurama replied mentally.

"Shut up," Naruto snapped. "Just because he's a teme doesn't mean he can laugh at me."

" **If you say so** ," Kurama said. " **Whom I'm concerned about is that Laxus kid. He reminds me too much of that Uchiha brat**."

"Don't worry. He's nothing like Sasuke. Deep down, he still loves Fairy Tail while Sasuke abandoned the village for power," Naruto reassured Kurama.

" **If you say so** ," Kurama responded, unconvinced.

"Trust me, Kurama," Naruto continued. "If he does anything, I will do the same thing I did with Sasuke."

" **What? Beat him half to death while losing an arm in the same process** ," Kurama sarcastically commented.

"Just for your information, my arm is no longer a prosthetic," Naruto pointed out, irritated at the reminder.

" **Only after you absorbed all of the nine tailed beasts, giving you an incredible healing factor, which regrew your arm** ," Kurama argued.

"Whatever," Naruto pouted, gazing at the stars. "Hey, Kurama, do you ever think that our souls go up to the skies and become a star?"

" **Shut up, brat. I'm not having a discussion about the afterlife with you** ," Kurama stated.

"Aw, come on," Naruto complained.

" **Stop whining** ," Kurama responded. Naruto stayed silent for a moment before he looked at the moon.

"Just wait a bit longer, Hinata," Naruto smiled before he sat up. He stretched his body before pulling out a kunai from his sleeve.

" **What do you plan to do now?** " Kurama asked.

"I'm going enjoy the night sky," Naruto answered before he threw the kunai towards the moon. He closed his eyes as he swirled his chakra around his body. He could feel the necklace draining some of his chakra, but he didn't care. Then, Naruto disappeared. In his place, there was a kunai.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Once again, the guild was busy. Despite the events of yesterday, all of the mages were in a good mood as they continued with the rebuilding of their guild. Everyone seemed fine. Of course, this grated Naruto's nerves. Left and right, his eyes moved as he sat with Lisanna as they watched the mages work.

"Are you ok?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto curtly replied. Lisanna just looked at the unusually stiff shoulders Naruto had.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be on edge," Lisanna pointed out.

"I'm fine," Naruto said again. "I'm just on the lookout for anything that might happen."

"What's making you jumpy?" Lisanna asked.

"Kid, when you have lived as long as I have, you learn that any peace and quiet is a premonition of something," Naruto answered, looking around. Lisanna sweat dropped before she just shook her head.

"The reasons for your paranoia is strange," Lisanna commented before she stood up. She wiped her skirt before she walked over to the back of the bar counter. Naruto continued to look agitated before he saw Natsu and Happy walk over.

"Hey brats," Naruto greeted as Natsu and Happy sat down next to him.

"Hey old man," Natsu replied while Happy ordered for some fish from Lisanna.

"Oi, stop calling me old," Naruto responded, annoyed. Natsu just grinned at Naruto before looking back at Lisanna.

"Hey, where's Luce?" Natsu asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know. She's usually here by now," Lisanna answered, placing a plate of fish in front of Happy. Naruto then felt something strike a nerve in his head.

"She probably overslept or something like that," Lisanna continued as Naruto closed his eyes in annoyance.

"It can't be this," Naruto grumbled, opening his eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Happy asked after swallowing his entire fish.

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled before he stood up.

"I will go check on her," Natsu stated before he stood up.

"What's wrong?" Erza' voice asked. The four of them turned their heads to see Erza and Gray walking over to them.

"Luce's not here. I'm going to go to her house to see if she's alright," Natsu told them.

"We will come with you," Erza responded, crossing her arms over her armor.

"I will come too," Gray said.

"We don't need you," Natsu instantly rejected Gray.

"What was that?" Gray asked in a forced tone. "You say a lot for a guy who had to be carried back to Magnolia from the giant robot." Everyone except for Erza could see electricity sparking between Gray and Natsu's eyes. Natsu and Gray started pushing their foreheads against each other.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Lisanna asked Erza.

"There is no need to," Erza answered, closing her eyes. "They are merely having a conversation." Lisanna sweat dropped as she started feeling two opposing auras from the duo. Naruto rubbed his eyes in annoyment while Happy started eating another plate of fish.

"What did you say, stripper?" Natsu growled at Gray, pushing his forehead forward.

"Stop calling me a stripper, you flamebrain," Gray growled back, pushing his forehead forward.

"Then, where are your clothes?" Natsu pointed out. Gray looked down to see himself in his dark blue boxers.

"What the?!" Gray exclaimed before he ran off to find his clothes. Natsu laughed at Gray before getting hit on the head by Erza. He was about to complain, but Erza's glare shut him up. Naruto just smiled at their antics.

"Ah, how good it is to be young?" Naruto said.

"Pick a mood, Naruto," Happy said, munching on his fish. "One minute, you complain about Natsu and Gray's antics. Next, you start feeling nolstagic. You change your mind more than a woman shopping freely?" A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead as he looked at the blissful Happy.

"What did you say to me?" Naruto smiled at Happy as he cracked each one of his fingers. Happy still didn't notice the approaching Naruto. By the time he did, it was too late.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu** ," Naruto shouted before shooting a large fireball right at Happy. Happy saw the large fireball at the corner of his eye. He turned his head before a look of despair appeared on his face. The fireball passed through him. Naruto smirked as he saw a anime burnt Happy with puffy hair with a singed fish in his hand. Happy shakily turned his head to look at the fish in his hand before it crumbled into ash. Tears started to well up around Happy's eyes as his hands shook.

"Take that, brat," Naruto sneered before sensing a murderous aura near him. He recognized the aura before sweat started to fall profusely down his skin. He too shakily turned his head to see Lisanna smiling too sweetly at Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lisanna asked.

"N-N-Nothing," Naruto stuttered before he tried to walk away. To his horror, he felt something hold him in place.

"What did I tell you about bullying Happy?" Lisanna, still smiling, asked Naruto.

"U-U-Um," Naruto panicked before he tried to make a mad dash for it. The grip from Lisanna held him in place, so Naruto just fell onto the floor. He shoke in fear as he saw a smiling Lisanna raise her metal tray.

"W-W-Wait, Lisanna. I can explain," Naruto tried to explain, but it was too late. The entire city of Magnolia could hear the high-pitched scream of Naruto as he faced the one enemy he could never beat, a mother's fury.

* * *

 **An hour later**

"Are you ok, old man?" Natsu asked as Happy sniggered next to him.

"Yeah, old man. That was quite a beating you took," Gray added in. Leaning on Erza's shoulder, there was Naruto with anime bruises across his entire face as Erza supported him.

"That's what you get for burning my fish," Happy teased. Naruto whipped his head around to glare at a smirking Happy.

"I will get you for this," Naruto promised.

"I will just tell Lisanna then," Happy responded before he extended his wings and flew up above Naruto's head. Naruto was too injured to bother lifting his head up.

"We're here," Erza told the group. The group stopped walking to stand in front of a medium-sized building. When Naruto looked at it, he thought it was just a small office building.

"This is where your friend lives, brat?" Naruto questioned, turning his head to look at Natsu. Natsu nodded his head before boldly walking to the front door. He knocked before waiting for the door to open. Everyone was surprised to see an old, budgy lady open the door.

"Wow, I didn't know Lucy wore that much magic," Gray joked, making Naruto and Happy chuckle. A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead before she smacked the back of Gray's head.

"Ow!" Gray exclaimed in pain.

"Don't be stupid," Erza told off Gray before she looked at an abnormally silent Naruto and Happy. Naruto and Happy were trying hard not to look at Erza's disapproving glare.

"Um, is Luce here?" Natsu asked the old lady.

"If you're looking for the girl, she's gone," the old lady told the group in a cranky voice. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"She left this on her desk. I'm assuming its for you guys," the old lady said, handing the piece of paper to Natsu. Natsu took it before the old lady closed the door. Everyone quickly gather Natsu to read the pice of paper. Natsu opened up the folded paper to see neat handwriting on the paper.

"Well, what does it say?" Gray asked after a moment of silence.

"Um," Natsu responded, squinting his eyes.

"Come on, Natsu. You should be able to read this," Erza said in an irritated voice. "I know because I taught you how to read."

"I can't read the handwriting," Natsu stated, making everyone fall onto the ground.

"Are you serious, flamebrain?!" Gray exclaimed, being the first to stand up.

"Aye," Happy joined in, flying up. Naruto smacked his forehead as he saw Erza lie on the ground with a depressive aura around her.

"How could this be?" Erza mumbled. "Have I failed in my teaching?"

"I mean look," Natsu replied, showing the piece of paper to Gray. Gray inspected the piece of paper before he looked away.

"What does it say, stripper?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I don't know," Gray answered. Naruto and Happy sweat dropped at the idiocy of their comrades.

"I can't believe that you guys can't read simple handwriting," Naruto stated, standing up. His anime bruises disappeared as he took the pice of paper off Natsu.

"Good luck, old man," Gray and Natsu said at the same time before they glared at each other. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead as he looked at the two boys before turning his head to read the letter. He blinked for a moment before rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered as he pulled the paper closer to his face.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked. Naruto was silent for a moment. Then, he shakily turned his head to Happy, Natsu, and Gray. He had a creepy smile on his face.

"I-I-I," Naruto said, the smile still on his face. "I can't read the handwriting." Everyone including the depressed Erza looked at Naruto with a disappointed look.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"We thought you of all people would be able to read handwriting like that," Natsu told Naruto.

"Yeah/Aye," Happy, Gray, and Erza agreed, nodding their heads.

"Can you blame me? Her handwriting makes the sentences looks like a drawing instead of actual words," Naruto tried to explain, but he was only met with the disappointed glares of the group. Naruto could hear Kurama laughing in his mind.

" **This reminds me of your childhood** ," Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled in his mind before he looked at the pice of paper. He started looking at the piece of paper even closer. The others thought that Naruto could actually read it for a moment. Then, he looked up at them. He smiled at them again before he ripped the paper in half.

"Screw it. None of us can read it, so let's just go track her down," Naruto announced. Everyone just looked at Naruto coldly.

"That's pathetic, old man," Natsu said in a disappointed tone.

"Aye," Happy agreed in the same tone.

"You just ripped the last thing we have of Lucy," Gray stated, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," Erza said in a disappointed voice.

"Wha-What?!" Naruto, flabbergasted, responded as he looked between each person. "You brats do know that I can track Lucy's magical signature, right?"

"Yeah, but you ripped up Lucy's message to us," Gray pointed out. "What if she wanted to be left alone? By going to her, we will be disrespecting her wishes." Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of anything to counter that argument. A depressive aura settled around Naruto's head as he drooped his head.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized in a sad voice.

"Don't apologize to us," Erza scolded Naruto. "Apologize to Lucy."

"Aye," Happy added in with a sly smirk on his face. Naruto nodded his head before he clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. Everyone could feel a surge of magic revolving around Naruto before it expanded enveloping the entire area and beyond. The group waited for a moment before Naruto opened his eyes.

"Found her," Naruto told the group.

"Where is she?" Erza immediately asked.

"She's on a train heading west," Naruto answered.

"Why would she be on a train?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Naruto replied.

"We would know if you didn't rip up the piece of paper she left behind," Gray accused Naruto. Naruto just looked away as everyone started staring at him again.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized again. "How about we just go follow her?"

"How are we going to do that?" Natsu asked.

"We run," Naruto smiled evilly. The group just looked at him before looks of horror appeared on their faces.

"No," they all said in scared voices at the same time before quickly turning around to run away. Each of them felt a hand on their shoulder, stopping them from running away. They shakily turned their heads to see five Narutos grinning at them.

"Are you ready for some training?" Naruto asked, smiling evilly.

* * *

 **Later, with Lucy**

Lucy was walking through down a large, empty road. She wore a simple pink singlet and short blue skirt with high brown boots. Soon, she arrived at the front of a large gate. She took in a deep breath before nodding her head. She walked over to the small guard station at the side of the gate. Inside, there was a man sleeping with a book on top of his face.

"Um, excuse me," Lucy called out, tapping the glass.

"Uhhmmmm," the guard exclaimed, jerking awake. His book fell onto the floor as he looked at Lucy.

"Ah, Miss. Lucy. Have you come to visit?" the guard smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy answered, smiling back at the guard.

"Well, welcome home," the guard said before pressing a button. A click could be heard before a magic circle appeared on the gate.

"Thanks, Mr. Lipitty," Lucy thanks before walking over to the magic circle. The guard just waved his hand before picking up his book. Lucy walked through the magic cricle before finding herself in front of a large yard. She sweat dropped as she remembered something. An hour later, she finally stood in front of a huge mansion with a beautiful garden in front of it. The mansion was enormous in size, spanning at least hundred metres. The garden was large with neatly trimmed hedges and lawns. A gorgeous man-made river flowed through the garden. Lucy just smiled sadly at the sight of the garden before she walked to the entrance. She knocked on the large white doors three times before waiting. As she expected, an old man in a butler suit opened the door.

"Ah, Mistress. Lucy. Welcome home," the butler smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you, Matthew," Lucy replied very formally. "I wish to speak to my father."

"Of course," the butler responded. "But you must first prepare." Lucy nodded her head in acceptance before she followed the butler inside. As she walked through the halls of the manor, she looked at the familiar halls she grown up in. Her childhood flashed through her mind. Feelings of regret and sadness filled Lucy's heart, but she repressed these feelings, replacing it with a feeling of determination.

"Please wait here. The maids will prepare you as soon as possible," the butler instructed Lucy, opening a door.

"Thank you," Lucy replied in her formal tone before entering the room. It was simple dressing room with a closet, mirror, and chair. It was decorated in exquisite wallpaper and just looking at the architecture would make one feel rich. Lucy sat down on the chair before relaxing.

"I never thought I would be back here," Lucy thought to herself before laughing. "Shows how much I've come." Then, she heard the door open. Turning her head in response, Lucy saw two maids with a beautiful and extravagant white dress in their hands.

"Miss. Lucy," they greeted, bowing.

"Please, don't be so formal," Lucy responded, standing up. For the next thirty maids, the maids tried to slip the dress onto Lucy. To all those who passed the room, they would hear weird grunts and groans, making them wonder about the happenings inside the room and for perverts to imagine some 'extraordinary' things.

"Ready, Miss. Lucy," the one of the maids told Lucy. Lucy was breathing heavily as she tried to stretch in her dress. The dress was a bit small, so the slightest of movement had the possibility of tearing it.

"Your father is waiting for you," the other maid told Lucy. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath before breathing out.

"Take me to him," Lucy ordered the maids. They nodded their heads before leading Lucy out of the room. As Lucy walked, the hallways started to expand. Then, they stopped.

"Here is his office," one of the maids informed Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy responded. The maids slightly bowed before leaving. Lucy waited for a bit before walking to the door. She knocked lightly five times before stepping back.

"Come in," a strong, dominant voice responded. Lucy gripped her fists before opening the door. Lucy was met with the sight of a dimly lit room. She couldn't see much except for a large desk with a large chair, shadowed by the light of the window behind them. Lucy could barely make out the silhouette of a large man sitting on the chair with both elbows leaning on the desk with his fingers interlaced together.

"Have fun on your trip?" the man greeted, harshly. Lucy looked strongly at the silhouette of her father.

"It was enlightening, father," was all Lucy said. The man nodded his head before standing up. He walked over to the front of his desk, letting Lucy get a better sight of him. Her father was a tall and large man with broad shoulders and a very strong chin. His bright blond hair was both neatly cut, giving him the look of a military soldier. He wore a shady striped brown suit and a white undershirt with a dark blue tie. He emitted an authoritative aura that would make anyone bow down to him. He looked at Lucy before nodding his head.

"I have called you back home to tell you one thing. You are to be married," Mr. Heartfilia said, getting straight to the point. "I have found you a suitable groom that help lead the Heartfilia family to prosperity." Lucy expression turned sour when she heard this.

"Why am I to be married, father?" Lucy asked coldly.

"It is for the sake of the Heartfilia family," Mr. Heartfilia answered Lucy, ignoring her cold tone. "He is the heir to a relatively major country to the west of Fiore. However, he is very smart and would be perfect for the Heartfilia line." Lucy stayed silent for a moment while Mr. Heartfilia just looked at his daughter.

"That is all I wanted you to know," Mr. Heartfilia stated. "You are to meet him in a week's time."

"Father," Lucy said. "I refuse." If Mr. Heartfilia was stunned at his daughter's words, he didn't show it.

"This is not open for negotiation," Mr. Heartfilia stated in a stern voice.

"No, father. I shall not marry this man you picked out for me," Lucy said defiantly. Then, she grabbed the dress she was wearing before ripping it off, revealing the simple clothes she came in with. Mr. Heartfilia's eyes widened as he saw pieces of the dress fall down the floor as his daughter stared at him, a fire in her eyes.

"I have learnt something during my time with Fairy Tail," Lucy said, dropping the ripped dress onto the floor. "I've learnt that one does not need to be related to be part of a family. From the beginning of my time in Fairy Tail, they have treated me with warmth and kindness that I haven't felt here since Mom died. I'd rather live there with absolutely no money than live in this cold and bleak mansion. You might think you can control my entire life, but you can't; Fairy Tail has shown me this." Mr. Heartfilia and Lucy glared each other down.

"That is all I wanted to say," Lucy said before turning around. "I'm returning to Fairy Tail. Goodbye, father." Mr. Heartfilia watched as Lucy left the room before rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, Layla. Where did I go wrong?" Mr. Heartfilia grumbled to himself with a pained expression on his face.

"You know what you did wrong," a voice told Mr. Heartfilia. He quickly turned his head in surprise to see Naruto sitting on his chair with a serious expression on his face.

"Sir Naruto," Mr. Heartfilia exclaimed before bowing. "What are you doing?"

"You know why I'm here, Jude," Naruto said in a dark tone, standing up. Mr. Heartfilia just watched as Naruto walked over to him. Mr. Heartfilia may be tall, but he was still dwarfed by Naruto's height.

"I've come to give you one piece of advice," Naruto gazed directly into Mr. Heartfilia's blue eyes with his blood-red eyes. "Never threaten my guild again. You may be Layla's husband, but I will put you down like the rabid dog you are. Understand?" Mr. Heartdfilia curtly nodded his head in fear as Naruto walked away. Mr. Heartfilia waited until Naruto was out of the room before collapsing onto the floor.

 **With Lucy**

"Have a good trip, Miss. Lucy," the butler waved as Lucy walked out the front door, waving.

"Bye, Matthew. I won't be leaving just yet I have somewhere to go first," Lucy responded.

"Of course, Miss. Lucy," the butler understood, bowing. "I wish you will find happiness with your new friends." Lucy just smiled fondly at the butler before walked away. She walked along the edge of the garden before turning the corner. She continued walking for a bit before standing in front of a large statue of an angel. The angel had its head bowed with its hands clapped together like it was praying. Around its feet, there was a square block with an engraving etched onto it. It read," Layla Heartfilia. X748 - X777. A loving wife and mother."

"Hi, Mom," Lucy said, standing in front of the grave. "I've come to say hello. I don't know when I will be back, so I thought that it would be best to tell you everything now. Mom, I finally made some friends. Sure, they are a bunch of rowdy people, who constantly demolish buildings, but they are really nice. I don't think I would have been able to confront father like I did if it wasn't for them. Fairy Tail was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Tears were already flowing down Lucy's face while she spoke. It wasn't big, heavy tears, but small, smooth tears that showed a person's release of emotion. Lucy was content and that was all that mattered.

"We like you too, Lucy," a familiar voice exclaimed. Lucy turned around in surprise to see a surprising sight. She sweat dropped as she saw a panting Natsu, Gray, and Erza - each on the verge of collapsing out of exhaustion — while Happy was smiling at her.

"A-A-Are you guys ok?" Lucy asked, immediately removing the somber atmosphere.

"N~ _pant~_ Naruto m~ _pant~_ made us run all the way here," Gray managed to explain through pants before collapsing onto the ground.

"Ha. I win," Natsu bragged before he too collapsed onto the ground. Erza straightened herself before taking in a deep breath.

"We are fine, Lucy. Thank you for asking," Erza answered in an unsteady voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked. "Didn't you read the note I left behind?" Erza and Happy looked away from Lucy at the mention of her note.

"What's wrong?" Lucy immediately inquired. "I wrote that I was coming back and that you guys didn't need to worry about me." Lucy noticed a strange, black aura around Erza and Happy as they continued to look away.

"You know we were worried that someone might have forced you to write that," Naruto smiled, appearing behind Erza and Happy.

"Naruto?!" Lucy responded in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"Simple," Naruto replied. "I ran like these guys." Lucy looked in surprise at Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy.

"You guys ran here?" Lucy questioned. "That's impossible. It takes half a day ride on the train to get here."

"He was a monster," Natsu and Gray groaned at the same time. Lucy sweat dropped again as she saw ghosts leave out of their mouths as they lay on the floor.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Naruto responded, squatting down next to Gray and Natsu.

"Shut up, old man," Gray and Natsu both said at the same time. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead when he heard this.

"It looks like I didn't push you boys hard enough if you can still talk," Naruto smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles. As Natsu and Gray heard the cracks, they knew one thing.

"RUN," Natsu and Gray screamed before they sprinted off as Naruto started chasing after them. Erza, Happy, and Lucy watched this.

"Let's go home," Erza stated.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed in a happy tone.

"Aye, sir," Happy jumped up in happiness.

"I'm a woman not a sir," Lucy responded, smacking Happy's head.

"OW," Happy screamed out in pain. Erza just shook her head before walking away. Lucy and Happy quickly followed her. After a moment of walking, Erza decided to ask Lucy something.

"Lucy, how much land does your father own?" Erza asked.

"Oh, do you see that mountain over there," Lucy replied, pointing out to a foggy view of a mountain. Erza nodded her head in response.

"My father owns land from here and all the way to the mountain," Lucy told Erza.

"Wow, that's a lot of land. Right, Erza?" Happy commented, turning his head to look at Erza. To his amusement, Erza was frozen stock still with a dazed expression on her face.

"Erza, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"The sky looks beautiful today," was Erza said.

"Lucy, I think you broke her," Happy stated, trying to stop a giggle from his mouth. Lucy just shook her head before smiling fondly. She then looked at the sky.

"The sky does look beautiful."

"Ha. Lucy has gone crazy as well."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!"

* * *

 **Naruto and Mavis: Family Adventures**

 **The Castle Part 2**

Hours passed. Soon, the moon shone brightly over the Fiore sky. During this time, Naruto and the King were discussing ways of improving the country with advice from the King's personal retainers. Now, the King and Naruto were enjoying a nice game of shogi.

"I win," Naruto said, placing a piece onto the board and capturing his opponent's king.

"My, my. You're good," the King commented.

"I should be," Naruto replied, leaning back into his chair. "In my youth, I would play against the smartest person in my hometown."

"Did you win?" the King asked.

"Of course not," Naruto laughed. "He would beat me in three moves and walk away like it was nothing." The King looked at Naruto amazed before nodding his head.

"I think I've kept you here long enough. It's time for you and Young Mavis to go home," the King stated.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto agreed, standing up. "It was good having this discussion with you."

"I agree. I hope you come by more often," the King replied, standing up as well.

"Maybe," Naruto replied. Suddenly, a huge fireball came flying towards the King.

"WATCH OUT," Naruto shouted before pushing the King away. He then grabbed the fireball with his bare hands before hurling it towards the wall. A huge explosion could be heard.

"Your majesty," the guards exclaimed, barging into the room.

"It's all right," the King reassured his guards, standing up and wiping the dust off his clothing. "Sir Naruto saved me." The guards looked relieved, but were still on guard. The King walked over to Narut, who was looking around frantically.

"What are you looking for?" the King asked.

"The source of the fireball," Naruto answered before he found something. He walked over to a corner of the room before picking something up. It was a burnt glass ball with yellow engravings. He inspected it before nodding his head.

"Here, catch," Naruto said before chucking the glass ball at one of the guards. "Someone snuck in a lacrima, which was set to fire out a fireball at exactly this time."

"That's impossible. All magical items are prohibited from the castle," the guards responded.

"Obviously, it was an inside job," Naruto replied.

"That's a serious accusation, Sir Naruto," the King responded in a stern voice.

"I know, but why do I have the feeling that this was all a distraction," Naruto replied.

"YOUR MAJESTY," a servant barged in.

"What's wrong?" the King immediately asked.

"Y-Y-Your son," the servant stuttered.

"Speak, servant," the guard commanded.

"Your son. He's been kidnapped," the servant exclaimed.

"Mavis," Naruto's eyes widened before he dashed over to the Prince's room. He slammed the door open to see the entire room in a mess.

"MAVIS," Naruto shouted in alarm before noticing a note on the floor. He picked it up before unfolding it. He quickly scanned the note. The note crumpled in his hands as the King and the guards caught up to him.

"What's wrong, Sir Naruto?" the King asked, noticing the look of pure rage on Naruto's face.

"They took Mavis," Naruto answered before looking at the King. "They also took your son and wife." The King looked at Naruto in surprise before a look of anger appeared on his usual kind face.

"Get the Commander and Court Mage here," the King ordered.

"Yes, my liege," the guards responded before running off.

"I'm going to kill those bastards," Naruto growled; his eyes started flashing red.


End file.
